


Los idiotas se enamoran

by Layla_Redfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Redfox/pseuds/Layla_Redfox
Summary: Kageyama y Hinata han notado los gustos de sus amigos Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, y por alguna razón han decidido intervenir en sus vidas amorosas ¿Qué pasará si en medio de todo ese asunto, ambos idiotas se dan cuenta de sus propios sentimientos? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante eso sin explotar antes?





	1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

.

.

Solo fue un mensaje. Un maldito mensaje que le secó la garganta de repente. Que lo dejó a cuadros por un buen rato, y que casi lo hace soltar el smarthphone para dejarlo caer al suelo, pero lo sostuvo cuando recordó que no era suyo.

A pesar del instintivo reflejo, sus ojos seguían casi desorbitados, fijos en nada y a la vez en la pantalla del celular que no era suyo.

_“Yo pienso lo mismo, Kei”_

_Kei_.

Hubiera estado bien si se trataba de su hermano. Pero su respiración se cortó cuando vio el nombre de contacto.

**_Kuroo-san_ **

¿Por qué Kageyama tenía el celular de Tsukishima para empezar? Porque al señor Perfecto-hago-todo-bien se le había olvidado en su habitación, de alguna manera, después de la sesión de estudio que habían tenido con Hinata, Yamaguchi y Yachi. Ya. Que lo haya dejado tirado por ahí no le importaba a Kageyama, se lo devolvería tal cual lo había encontrado. Hasta ahí todo bien.

Pero entonces el maldito celular tenía que sonar.

Kageyama le dio una ojeada, primero pensando que no lo iba ni a tocar, y dejaría el celular a un lado, mientras él seguía repasando sus notas.

Pero Kageyama era de mente simple, y no quería seguir estudiando porque pensó que la sesión de estudio con los amigos ya había terminado, así que no tenía que continuar él solo, que deprimente iba a ser eso. Además pensó que podría ser un mensaje de Yamaguchi, buscando el mentado celular de Tsukishima, y si Kageyama no llegaba a corroborar eso dejaría al pobre poste con la duda hasta el día siguiente en el entrenamiento, lo cual no era mala idea, pero ni Kageyama era tan cruel, o bien no tenía la capacidad de pensar en algo así de cruel.

Entonces deslizó su dedo por la pantalla del celular y abrió la bandeja de mensajes sin perder el tiempo, y leyó lo que decía.

Se quedó estático hasta que la pantalla del celular se puso negra, y él lo dejó sobre el escritorio, para sentarse contra el respaldar de la silla entrelazando las manos.

Al empezar su segundo año de preparatoria, Tobio había decidido enfocarse no solo en el vóley, sino en la vida misma. Ser un adolescente normal que aparte de disfrutar del deporte que amaba, ser alguien que disfrutara pasar tiempo con sus compañeros, con sus amigos. Entonces, de alguna manera llegó al punto de preocuparse.

Preocuparse por Tsukishima.

Y esa no era una idea que le gustara. De hecho que no le gustaba.

¿Qué rayos? Un montón de preguntas invadieron su simple cabeza, y maldijo a Tsukishima por olvidar su maldito celular en su maldita habitación. Por qué no pudo ser Tadashi, Hinata o hasta Yacchan quienes dejaran sus cosas por ahí y recibieran mensajes de antiguos senpais -que no solo era dos años mayor sino de una escuela diferente y de una maldita ciudad diferente-. Le hubiera gustado más preocuparse por Yamaguchi, hasta de Hinata se sentiría más gustoso. Pero ¿de Tsukishima? ¿Tenía que empezar su vida de adolescente normal exactamente enredado con los problemas de Tsukishima?

Pero si no quería enredarse en los problemas de ese tipo, ¿Por qué rayos se puso a leer la conversación entera?

Subió y subió para encontrar todos los mensajes que esos dos se habían estado mandando, y eran muchos, demasiados para la comprensión de Tobio. Y el muy chismoso se había puesto a leerlos sin querer. Y vaya que habían estado hablando desde hace largo tiempo. Desde el año pasado casi.

Tobio leyó cosas que hubiera preferido no leer, pero la curiosidad de alguna manera le ganó, y siguió leyendo hasta el punto que sabía que estaba pasándose de la raya. Entonces lo que hizo fue dejar el teléfono encima del escritorio e ir volando a su cama, e intentar dormir.

Claro que, no pudo dormir nada por pensar como le daría a Tsukishima el celular sin explicaciones. Seguramente no le iba a preguntar nada pero nunca se estaba tan seguro.

Luego se puso a pensar desde cuando Tsukishima era… no tenía la pinta ¿o sí la tenía? Pero cómo saber si se tiene una pinta para eso. Kageyama no se consideraba una persona conservadora, a él le valía un comino todo, o bien no se daba cuenta. Pero Tsukishima… no parecía alguien así.

Tanto lo pensó, tanto lo analizó, tanto lo carcomieron esos pensamientos que no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con ojeras. Parecía un panda.


	2. Los idiotas lo saben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos chicos sabían que era la idiotez de Tobio hablando. Ni él mismo sabía porque estaba siendo tan poco cooperativo.  
> —¿Por qué demonios no?  
> —Quiero ayudarte.  
> Definitivamente, era su lado más idiota hablando.  
> —¿Cómo, salir corriendo de la nada por toda la puta escuela, es ayudarme idiota?  
> Okay, cuando Tsukishima se alteraba soltaba muchas palabrotas. Kageyama podía son eso.  
> —Hablo de tu… situación — respondió Kageyama, de la forma más sutil que alguien como él podía soltar.  
> Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos.  
> —¿Situación? ¿A qué demonios te re…? — entonces Kei se calló, porque pareció darse cuenta de que se trataba la cosa —Tú no, malditamente ignoraste el hecho de que ese teléfono no es tuyo y leíste cosas que no debías ¿verdad, Kageyama? — preguntó Kei con voz grave.  
> Tobio sudó frio, intentando permanecer impasible.  
> —Hipotéticamente hablando — dijo arqueando una ceja —, si lo hubiera hecho, y ofreciera mi ayuda ¿eso me haría inmune a cualquier tipo de homicidio que quisieras hacerme?  
> Tsukishima perdió todos los colores de la cara.

 

**1\. Los idiotas lo saben**

 

.

.

.

En poco tiempo Hinata empezó a considerarse alguien que podía ser capaz de leer la situación con solo observar un rato. Pero lo que veía ante sus ojos rebasaba sus límites. Yachi y Yamaguchi juntos era todo normal. Él había hablado con ellos miles y miles de veces hasta cansarse. Pero ahora, mirándolos desde la puerta del salón de ambos -ambos estaban en la clase 5 junto con Tsuki, malditos genios-, notó algo raro.

No sabía que podía ser. Tal vez las mejillas sonrosadas de Yamaguchi, su sonrisa boba que se quedaba plasmada en su cara cada vez que Yachi se ponía a explicar algo u ojear sus cuadernos, como sus ojos la observaban con detenimiento, con suficiente presión para calmarse pero siendo sutil para no ser notado. Y Hinata fue capaz de ver todo eso con solo mirarlos.

Entonces pensó algo. Algo que debía ser bastante obvio y no se había puesto a pensar. Con todo el problema del intercolegial su cabeza ya estaba bastante revuelta. Pero eso que pensaba debió de haber comenzado desde antes. Entonces culparía al campamento de Tokyo y a las nacionales por no haberse dado cuenta. Pero no podía ser que fuera tan idiota. Por eso los kouhais no lo respetaban. Bueno, esos kouhais no respetaban a nadie. A los de tercero sí -menos a Tanaka por el simple hecho de ser Tanaka-, pero primero con segundo año era una guerra de miradas asesinas y saques igual de asesinos, que un día a Hinata casi le vuelan la cabeza. Condenado Hamasaki, pensaba, remedo de Kageyama con mezcla de Tsukishima.

Pero ya, que ese no era el problema.

Se alejó de la puerta del salón, indignado porque ninguno de los dos se había fijado en él en todo el rato que estuvo ahí parado, observando como buitre que esperaba carne fresca -el pequeño solo quería que lo ayudaran con inglés-. Entonces se fue, dándole espacio a esos dos. Era un sentimiento unilateral por lo que se dio cuenta, de parte de Yamaguchi obviamente. Desde cuándo, pensó, en que momento, por qué. Se puso a pensar en que cada cierto tiempo, cuando Tadashi no era la sombra de Tsuki, era la sombra de Yacchan también. Observándola, contemplándola en silencio. Pero Hinata estaba muy ocupado con el vóley para darse cuenta. Que mal amigo se empezó a considerar de un momento a otro. No notar algo como eso, de verdad que era idiota. Seguro Tsukishima -el desaparecido Tsukishima, pues no lo veía desde la mañana- sí sabía sobre esa cosa tan obvia. Por eso no estaba, para darles privacidad. Y Hinata iba y los invadía y exigía le enseñaran lo que no entendía de la clase, lo cual era usualmente el 70%. Hinata había empezado a cuidar sus notas, y a veces iba junto con Kageyama también, el pobre no entendía el 80% de sus clases, así que necesitaba más ayuda que él. Así que ambos iban y estudiaban entre los cinco, arrebatándole seguramente el único momento en el día que Yamaguchi tenía para hablar con calma con Yacchan. Que mal amigo debía de parecer.

Se preguntó si Kageyama se habría dado cuenta. Pero si Hinata no se daba cuenta hasta ese preciso momento que necesitó verlos solos en la sala de clases, hablando como si nada, el simplón de Kageyama necesitaría más que eso.

Y hablando del rey de roma, se topó con él en lo que iba a clase -habían quedado en el mismo salón los muy idiotas-. Literal se topó con él porque le obstaculizó el camino. Hinata no estaba viendo por donde caminaba, y Kageyama se había quedado parado en mitad del pasillo, a escasos pasos de la puerta del salón.

—¡Ah! ¡Kageyama, no te quedes ahí! — le recriminó el de baja estatura.

Pero Kageyama no pareció escucharlo. Hinata lo miró con curiosidad. Pensándolo bien, desde la mañana no le había hecho ni caso, y desde la mañana Kageyama tenía el rostro más demacrado que nunca.

—Hey, ¿Kageyama? ¿Pasa algo? — le preguntó tirándole del brazo — ¿A esta hora no vas a…?

—¡Kageyama!

Hinata, y todos los que estaban en el pasillo, incluido Kageyama, se giraron a ver de dónde venía el grito. Quien había exclamado el nombre del chico con ojeras de panda fue nada menos que Tsukishima, que estaba parado estoicamente en medio del pasillo mirando a Kageyama con furia.

Hinata notó como Tobio pareció volver en sí, saliendo de esa especie de trance en la que había estado. El más bajo notó la tensión en el aire que había entre esos dos, y se preguntó que rayos estaba pasando. Entonces algo dentro de los ojos de Kageyama pareció hacer clic, y salió disparado hacia el otro lado del pasillo, alejándose lo más lejos posible de los ojos dorados de Tsukishima.

Este, por su parte, y para sorpresa de todo el mundo, salió corriendo tras él, persiguiéndolo. Hinata ahora sí que estaba perdido. Una cosa era ver a Kageyama corriendo por el pasillo como si estuviera intentando salvar su vida, era solo cuestión de tiempo para verlo así algún día; pero una cosa completamente diferente era ver al serio y genial Tsukishima corriendo tras él, con la intención al aparecer de querer acabar con su vida. Hinata terminó estando tan confundido como todos en el pasillo y Yamaguchi y Yacchan, quienes por el revuelo de hace nada salieron de su salón a ver qué pasaba.

A la distancia, vio que Yamaguchi le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Hinata se sintió levemente indignado porque fue necesario el inicio de una persecución confusa para que esos dos se dieran cuenta de su presencia, pero no podía enojarse exactamente por eso con ellos.

—Hinata — le dijo Yamaguchi una vez el enano se había acercado — ¿Sabes qué pasó con esos dos?

—No tengo idea — respondió Hinata consternado —. Desde la mañana Kageyama ha estado ignorándome, y hace rato creo que se quedó parado en la puerta del salón pensando en nada.

—Tsukishima-kun también ha estado raro desde la mañana — comentó Yachi —. Parecía un poco preocupado.

—De hecho parecía estar más molesto que preocupado — dijo Yamaguchi pensativo —. Por eso me da algo de temor preguntarle qué le pasa.

—Posiblemente evite la pregunte o niegue todo — dijo Hinata.

—Y Kageyama está involucrado también, al parecer — observó Yamaguchi mirando el pasillo a lo lejos.

—¿Cuánto crees que estén corriendo después de esto? — le preguntó Yachi a Hinata.

—Capaz y Kageyama corre hasta salir de la escuela — reflexionó Hinata en cuestión de nada —. Pero no creo que Tsukishima quiera pasar por la sección de primer año corriendo desesperadamente. Eso lo haría parecer muy poco genial.

—Tienes razón — concordó Yamaguchi riendo.

Yachi asintió, comprendiendo. De repente, miró a ambos muchachos un momento, y esbozó una de esas sonrisas que tienen un aire maternal, lleno de cariño y de las que salen inconscientemente.

Hinata la miró confundido, y notó como a su lado Yamaguchi se ponía nervioso.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? — preguntó el más alto con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Por un momento Hinata se preguntó si Yamaguchi había aprendido a controlar todos los posibles sonrojos que Yachi le causaba.

—No es nada, solo… — dijo la pequeña rubia negando con la cabeza —… me alegra ver que no están tan deprimidos por perder el intercolegial.

Los otros dos dieron un respingo. Se miraron, y parecieron pensar lo mismo.

—Bueno, creo que ya entendimos que no sirve de nada estar triste por tanto tiempo — se explicó Yamaguchi.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de deprimirnos — dijo Hinata —. No cuando el Seijo y Date están avanzando más de lo que pensábamos. Para el torneo de primavera debemos mostrarles lo mucho que hemos crecido.

Yamaguchi sonrió.

—Estos tres meses han sido divertidos al lado de los de tercero, no tengo ningún remordimiento de haber avanzado hasta donde nos quedamos — dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Y ahora creo que sabemos tratar con los menores, no tiene que ser tan difícil.

Hinata asintió.

—Me esforzaré tanto que seré un senpai al que puedan admirar, y no usar de blanco al momento de sus servicios — declaró orgullosamente.

Yamaguchi arqueó una ceja.

—No vas a jugar contra los de primero en el torneo, Shouyo — dijo Yamaguchi con una sonrisa cansada —. Preocúpate más por los saques de Futakuchi-san si nos enfrentamos a Date de nuevo.

—Pero les ganamos ¿no?

—Todavía siento escalofríos de cuando casi te rompe la cara — dijo Yachi temblando de solo pensar en lo que dijo.

—¡Los saques de ese sujeto no son de los que te rompen la cara! — se defendió Shouyo, para agregar: —. Esos serían los de Aone…

—El capitán me dijo que Tanaka-san todavía tiene pesadillas con eso — comentó Yachi.

—Claro que las tiene — dijo Yama —. Estuvo en el suelo por un largo rato, y tuvo que ir a la enfermería durante medio set.

—No quiero ni pensar en lo que debió ver justo antes de recibir ese misil… — dijo Hinata temeroso al aire.

—Con la nariz — dijo Yamaguchi.

—Con la nariz — secundó Yachi.

Después de eso siguieron hablando de las jugadas más potentes del intercolegial, y después de lo emocionados que estaban por la concentración en Tokio que sería en dos semanas. Ahí fue cuando los dos genios que Hinata tenía por amigos cayeron en la cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué hoy no querías repasar inglés? — le preguntó Yachi.

Hinata, entrando en pánico, miró a Yamaguchi por un milisegundo, y después a Yachi de nuevo. Ese tiempo le bató a Tadashi para sabes que algo iba mal.

—Bueno, no llegué antes porque, pues, el problema de esos dos, digo — señaló el pasillo por donde antes los más altos salieron corriendo y no volvían —, me preocupé un poco, y me olvidé del inglés.

Yachi frunció el ceño.

—Y tú ahora aquí hablando de la concentración, cielos — dijo cruzándose de brazos —. Pensé que te ibas a preocupar un poco más, Hinata.

Esa expresión era nueva, y Hinata se puso más nervioso.

—Y lo estoy Yacchan, lo estoy pero…

Entonces se fijó en Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi que se quedó mirando no tan disimuladamente a Hitoka, quedándose atontado de alguna manera, y Yachi ni cuenta se daba. El nerviosismo de Hinata se convirtió de alguna manera en impaciencia.

—Hablaré con Tsukishima después del entrenamiento — se excusó Shouyo —. De alguna manera haré que me ayude, lo convenceré, lo juro.

Antes de que Yachi pudiera refutarle algo, el timbre sonó, y suspiró con cansancio.

—Está bien — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hinata asintió.

—¡Nos vemos en la práctica! — dijo rápidamente retirándose a su salón, despidiéndose con la mano.

Y se fue, y Tadashi no le quitó los ojos de encima a Hitoka en ningún momento.

Eso se tenía que arreglar. Pero problema para después. El problema ahora era el chico alto y desgarbado que llegó al mismo tiempo que él al salón, tan despeinado como podía estar.

—Tsuki no te atrapó ¿eh? — le dijo Hinata a Kageyama. El más alto estaba respirando con dificultad, de seguro por la carrera que acababa de tener — ¿fuiste por primer año?

—Por tercero — dijo Kageyama —. Sabía que iba a ser igual, fuera por donde fuera.

Ambos fueron hacia sus asientos al lado de la ventana, mientras los demás compañeros también entraban en el salón.

—¿Y por qué huiste de Tsukishima, de todos modos? — preguntó Hinata sentándose. Sus asientos quedaban continuos, uno detrás del otro — ¿le hiciste algo? ¿Es por eso que estabas parado como zombie en la puerta del salón? ¿Tan sucia te dejó la conciencia ese asunto cualquiera que hiciste?

—Demasiadas preguntas — dijo Kageyama haciendo un gesto con la mano para que parara, pero sin mirarlo.

Sin embargo, Hinata no le quitó los ojos de encima, y siguió mirándolo con insistencia, exigiendo una explicación a todas sus preguntas. Se extrañó un poco al ver como Kageyama se tomó la frente con una mano, como si le estuviera doliendo la cabeza. El muchacho fruncía el ceño y también los labios más que de costumbre. Hinata pensó que si seguía así, le terminarían saliendo arrugas antes de la graduación.

De repente, los orbes azules de Kageyama se posaron sobre Hinata, para su sorpresa. Hinata sintió que Tobio comenzó a analizarlo, pero de una manera completamente distinta a como siempre lo hacía. No sabía de qué forma, pero de que era distinta, era distinta.

—Pasó algo, sí… — dijo al cabo de un momento, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, la puerta se deslizó estrepitosamente, y el profesor entró en el salón —… pero te lo contaré después.

Hinata se giró sobre su asiento, mirando al frente. Observó a Kageyama por el rabillo del ojo.

—Muy bien — aceptó —. Yo también tengo algo que contarte, supongo.

Kageyama no dijo nada más, y después de eso empezó la clase.

.

.

.

Kageyama sabía que estaba en falta. Que hizo mal. Que se iba a ir al infierno cuando muriera. Pero por el amor al vóley, Tsukishima no podía ser más complicado. Nunca en la vida se hubiera imaginado eso. O tal vez él no, solo alguien tan idiota podría imaginar la situación en la que se encontraba, como Hinata por ejemplo, pero Tobio no.

El maldito Tsukishima había saboteado su casillero de los vestidores, y Kageyama tardó más que nadie en vestirse para ir a entrenar. Y Tsukishima esperó a que todos se fueran para encerrarlos a ambos en los vestidores, con un aura de muerte, que solo una persona que estaba dispuesta a cometer homicidio podía tener.

 —Basta de juegos _Bakageyama(1)_ — maldito sea Hinata por el maldito mote —. Devuelve el jodido celular.

—No — respondió Kageyama al fondo del vestidor, erguido como todo un guerrero.

Ambos chicos sabían que era la idiotez de Tobio hablando. Ni él mismo sabía porque estaba siendo tan poco cooperativo.

—¿Por qué demonios no?

—Quiero ayudarte.

Definitivamente, era su lado más idiota hablando.

—¿Cómo, salir corriendo de la nada por toda la puta escuela, es ayudarme idiota?

Okay, cuando Tsukishima se alteraba soltaba muchas palabrotas. Kageyama podía son eso, así expandía su vocabulario a más palabras que solo boke(2).

—Hablo de tu… situación — respondió Kageyama, de la forma más sutil que alguien como él podía soltar.

Tsukishima entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Situación? ¿A qué demonios te re…? — entonces Kei se calló, porque pareció darse cuenta de que se trataba la cosa.

Kageyama pensó, que la conversación que había leído la noche anterior desde el celular de Tsukishima, justo antes del mensaje que llegó de Kuroo, parecía un tanto inconclusa. También pensó, por la mirada de instinto homicida de Tsukishima, que no debía mencionar que leyó los mensajes. Kageyama tenía cosas que quería hacer, y morir a manos de un larguirucho con problemas amorosos no estaba dentro de esos planes.

—Tú no, malditamente ignoraste el hecho de que ese teléfono no es tuyo y leíste cosas que no debías ¿verdad, Kageyama? — preguntó Kei con voz grave.

Tobio sudó frio, intentando permanecer impasible.

—Hipotéticamente hablando — dijo arqueando una ceja —, si lo hubiera hecho, y ofreciera mi ayuda ¿eso me haría inmune a cualquier tipo de homicidio que quisieras hacerme?

Tsukishima perdió todos los colores de la cara.

—No lo hiciste.

Miró a Kageyama de reojo y pensó lo peor.

—Oh Dios, sí lo hiciste — dijo con una expresión que Kageyama nunca pensó que vería de su parte.

—Fue un accidente ¿está bien? Pensé que era Yamaguchi buscando tu teléfono, pero luego veo el nombre de Kuroo-san y…

—La curiosidad no pudo contigo — lo interrumpió Tsukishima, con un tono un tanto histérico de su parte —. Un clásico. No puede ser que tú con solo ver su nombre deduzcas que estoy en una _situación_ de esas.

Kageyama parpadeó.

—¿Entonces tu _situación_ sí es una situación de esas? — preguntó el lado idiota de Kageyama que quería ser golpeado.

Tsukishima frunció los labios.

—No quiero que, específicamente tú, me hables sobre situaciones de esas — le dijo tomándose el puente de la nariz — ¡Más cuando también estas en una y ni te das cuenta!

Ahora sí que Tobio se había quedado a cuadros.

—¿Ah?

Tsukishima resopló.

—Solo, agh, dame el maldito teléfono — dijo extendiendo su mano.

Kageyama lo miró un instante, y luego tras soltar un suspiró resignado, sacó el teléfono que no le pertenecía de su bolsillo y se lo devolvió a Tsukishima.

Después de eso Tsuki dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse al entrenamiento. Pero Kageyama habló una vez más.

—¿Yamaguchi lo sabe?

Kei se detuvo justo cuando había tomado el pomo de la puerta.

—No, no lo he hecho, y no lo haré, no hasta resolver mi mierda yo solo — respondió girándose a ver a Kageyama mientras abría la puerta —. No necesito de más personas que sepan mi _situación_ , gracias.

Kageyama se dio cuenta de que, y seguramente Tsuki no, estaba haciendo demasiado énfasis en la palabra _situación_. Y también de las personas que estaban tras la puerta.

Tsukishima vio que Kageyama no lo estaba mirando, sino veía algo detrás de él. Entonces él más alto se giró, y Kageyama pensó que Tsukishima querría, en su caso, se lo tragara la tierra.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Creo que se entiende que es el juego de palabras con el nombre de Kageyama y Baka, para que resulte el nombre de Kageyama Idiota.  
> (2) Por lo que sabemos, la lista de insultos de Kageyama se limita a boke, boke, Hinata boke :v esperemos en el futuro se haga un poco más larga xd  
> Espero que el contexto del capítulo haya encajado con el título mismo :’v porque la idea es que cada nombre del capítulo quede de acuerdo a las acciones de nuestros idiotas favoritos (? Y así hasta terminar la historia.  
> Bueno, nos vemos a la otra, gracias por leer! n.n  
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3


	3. Los idiotas lo confirman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¡Sí estábamos hablando de algo! — exclamó antes de que alguien se moviera, para sorpresa de sus compañeros —. La cosa es que… ehh, Tanaka-san — logró captar su atención, luego señaló a Yamaguchi —. ¿En qué cree que está pensando ahora?  
> Tanaka primero lo miró sin comprender, pero al cabo de nada, sonrió con picardía, haciendo que Tadashi se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.  
> —Pues en Yacchan, seguramente — dijo con brazos cruzados.  
> —Cierto, debe ser Yacchan — respondió Ennoshita también.  
> Hinata rio victorioso mientras Yamaguchi volvía a cubrirse el rostro por la vergüenza. Kageyama le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
> —¡Ja! ¿Estaban hablando de sus problemas amorosos? — dijo Tanaka en tono de burla —. Si quieren consejos, aquí está su senpai estrella para brindarles apoyo.  
> Los de segundo lo miraron un momento, analizándolo. La habitación quedó en silencio.  
> —No tienen que mirarme así — pidió Tanaka sonando herido.  
> Todos en esa habitación, sabían que Tanaka ya no podía engañar a nadie.

**2\. Los idiotas lo confirman**

A Kageyama le hizo gracia el como Hinata y Yamaguchi no quitaban los ojos de Tsukishima, como si este fuera lo más interesante en la faz de la tierra. El más alto solo podía apartar la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño, chasqueando la lengua cada que pensaba algo para sus adentros. Tobio se sentía más calmado al saber la historia de Tsukishima, sin tener que estar creando teorías -todas las que había estado pensando hasta ese momento estaban mal- con respecto al asunto.

Tsukishima había comenzado a mandarse mensajes con Kuroo desde el año pasado, desde el campamento de concentración. Pero eran cortos y no eran muy constantes. Pero en el torneo de primavera pasó algo. Algo que Tsukishima, al momento de contar la historia, dejó como un espacio vacío que quedó flotando en el cuarto, pero nadie preguntó nada.

Después de ese algo, los mensajes se hicieron más constantes y cotidianos, y en las vacaciones de primavera, habían veces en que Kuroo llegaba a Miyagi a verse con Kei, o viceversa. Los ojos de Yamaguchi casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando supo eso, puesto que entendió donde rayos se metía Tsuki los días que no lo llegaba a ver. Kageyama no le vio nada extraño, pero notó como Hinata analizaba a Tsukishima cada vez que hablaba, como si rompiera cada palabra que salía de su boca, buscando algo que Tobio no llegaba a captar.

Pasado ese punto, Tsukishima pareció reacio a seguir contando, pero Kageyama mencionó la última conversación que habían tenido, y Yamaguchi exigió saber más. Talvez Kei solo siguió hablando porque sentía que le debía contar a su mejor amigo esas cosas.

Kuroo había mencionado cosas sobre relaciones, claro que solo Kageyama sabía exactamente qué era lo que Kuroo había dicho, pero no lo mencionó. Entonces la conversación entre esos dos se volvió un poco incómoda, hasta el punto de no hablar por unas horas, justo después de que Tsukishima le dijera que las relaciones le parecían una carga, y por alguna razón dio de ejemplo las relaciones a distancia, muy inconvenientemente. Ni el mismo Tsukishima sabía si lo había dicho intencionalmente, o solo fue cosa del momento y quería que Kuroo se callara.

_Yo pienso lo mismo, Tsuki._

Kageyama reproducía ese mensaje una y otra vez en su cabeza, y entendía que Kuroo dijo eso para que Tsukishima supiera que no le importaba, pero la forma en como su compañero/rival/casi amigo estaba contando la historia, le daba a entender que no era así. Al final pudieron concluir que Kuroo se le estaba insinuando, pero Kei, por una razón que no mencionó al momento de relatar todo eso, lo rechazó.

Y todo eso pasó el día anterior.

El combo raro y Yamaguchi concordaron que el día anterior Tsukishima se había puesto raro y más cortante que de costumbre en cierto punto. Cuando le mencionaron ese Tsukishima apartó la mirada, lo que nos lleva a este preciso instante.

—Bueno — dijo Yamaguchi al cabo de un rato —, siempre me ha constado que cuando quieres evadir un tema lo haces de esa forma. Pero a mí no me importa porque te conozco. Sin embargo Kuroo-san…

—Los dos son parecidos — dijo Hinata con las manos en la cintura, sin embargo sus ojos seguían fijos en Kei —. Harán cualquier cosa para seguir viéndose cool. Por eso Kuroo-san dijo lo que dijo, ¿No, Kageyama?

El de ojos azules se encogió de hombros.

—No he tratado mucho con él, pero sí parece ser alguien que haría eso — aceptó Tobio —, porque sí, de cierta forma se parecen.

Tsukishima volvió a chasquear la lengua, al parecer, queriendo retractarse de todo lo que dijo. Kageyama no sabía decir si era sobre contarle todo eso a ellos, o si era sobre lo que le dijo a Kuroo. Aunque se tratara de cualquiera de las dos, ya era muy tarde.

—Pero entonces ¿Planeas dejar las cosas así y ya? — se cuestionó Hinata mirando a Tsukishima, muy serio —. Porque si lo ves desde cierto punto, pareciera que ya están en algo. Y no puedes dejar una conversación como eso así y ya.

Parecía que Kei estaba por decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero justo cuando abrió la boca, su celular soltó un pitido.

La batería de su teléfono parecía ser infinita, pues no lo había cargado desde la noche anterior y seguía encendido.

Al parecer Tsukishima olvidó que estaba rodeado de un montón de chismosos, porque nada más sacar el teléfono del bolsillo, los tres raros que tenía como amigos se le acercaron a ver también, aunque no tengan ni idea de que se tratara, y al más alto no pareció importarle. Pero nada más prender la pantalla, Tsukishima se arrepintió de haber sacado el celular.

Le acababa de llegar un mensaje de Kuroo, en ese preciso instante.

—¡¿Qué dice?! ¡¿Qué dice?! — exclamó Hinata con genuino interés.

Tsukishima apartó el aparato.

—Piérdete, Hinata — le dijo con el ceño fruncido —. No necesito que tú, ni ninguno de ustedes — miró a Kageyama y a Tadashi —, se metan en mis asuntos.

—Hey, yo puedo meterme en tus asuntos tanto como quiera — dijo Yamaguchi cruzándose de brazos.

—No es cierto — dijo Tsukishima.

—¡Claro que lo es!

—Yo ya estoy bien metido, de hecho — dijo Kageyama —. Digo, ahora sé lo que hablaron los últimos días, se podría decir que me sé casi toda tu vida amorosa.

Tsukishima parecía querer golpear su demacrada cara.

—Eres del que menos quiero escuchar eso. De ninguno, dije — declaró el más alto nuevamente —. Todos aquí tienen problemas amorosos, así que no pueden recriminarme nada.

Kageyama parpadeó, Tadashi dio un respingo y Hinata abrió la boca formando una perfecta ‘o’ de indignación.

—¡El único con problemas amorosos aquí es Yamaguchi! — exclamó el enano —. Yo no estoy en una situación de esas.

Habían establecido la palabra _situación_ como palabra clave.

—¿A qué te refieres? — le preguntó Tadashi.

Hinata resopló. Le dio una mirada a Kageyama.

—De esto quería hablarte — luego miró a Yamaguchi —. Tú, no le quitas los ojos a Yacchan de encima, nunca ¿Cuándo piensas decirle lo que piensas?

Tadashi enrojeció. Hinata sonrió para sus adentros, pues consiguió la expresión que quería, ignorando el hecho de que había exagerado en lo que dijo, ya que no sabía si Yamaguchi siempre miraba a Hitoka -se había enterado en la mañana, cielos- pero se podía deducir fácilmente.

Tsukishima rio con sorna.

—Gracias. En serio, gracias por comentárselo — dijo con la mayor sinceridad que podía salir de su ser —. Al fin alguien más que se lo dice.

—¡Tsuki, por favor!

Kageyama parpadeó.

—¿Qué a Yamaguchi le gusta Yacchan? — dijo ladeando la cabeza, mirando a Shouyo — ¿Qué no lo sabías?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos.

—¡¿LO SABIAS?! ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

Kageyama lo miró como si estuviera tratando con un tonto, lo cual era en parte cierto. Y Tsukishima hizo lo mismo, pero mirándolo como si hubiera dicho algo que merecía pena de muerte.

—Eres idiota — dijo el rubio con mirada grave.

—Hasta los kouhai lo saben, boke — dijo Kageyama, de la misma forma —. Por eso te tratan como te tratan.

Hinata se encogió ante su mirada. A su lado, Yamaguchi, se cubría la cara de la vergüenza. Luego encaró a sus amigos.

—¡P-pero lo mío no es tan importante como lo de…!

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, los otros tres lo observaron cómo dementes.

—No tiene importancia ¿dices? — dijo Kageyama, con gravedad en su voz.

—Eres idiota — no hace falta decir quien dijo eso.

—Te creía mejor persona, Yamaguchi — declaró Hinata entrecerrando los ojos.

Yamaguchi se puso nervioso.

—¡E-Es que-!

—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGUEN HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, y a la habitación entró el intento de estrella de Karasuno, queriendo parecer importante y alguien que impone temor por donde va.

—¡¿Por qué ninguno de los chicos de segundo está entrenando, ah?! ¡Dejan mal a los de segundo año! ¡Yo era más responsable que ustedes a su edad!

—No es cierto, lo sabes — cortó el capitán Ennoshita a Tanaka —. Y deja de hablar como un viejo, se oye mal.

—¡Chikara, eres cruel!

El aludido suspiró con cansancio. Luego miró a los de segundo año.

—¿Pasa algo muchachos? Los estamos esperando desde hace rato — les avisó.

Los de segundo sabían que esas palabras amables eran una forma de ocultar palabras más fuertes de parte del capitán, así que no perdieron el tiempo. O más bien, Tsukishima, como buen representante de su grado, los salvó de otra advertencia de Ennoshita y la mirada grave de Tanaka.

—Lo sentimos, capitán — dijo rápidamente —. No pasa nada, ya estábamos por salir.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Tsukishima salió de ahí, pasando a los de tercero.

Llevándose el maldito celular y dejando a Hinata con la duda. Sin embargo, no se iba a quedar así el asunto. Si no podía conseguir nada de uno, lo haría del otro.

—¡Sí estábamos hablando de algo! — exclamó antes de que alguien se moviera, para sorpresa de sus compañeros —. La cosa es que… ehh, Tanaka-san — logró captar su atención, luego señaló a Yamaguchi —. ¿En qué cree que está pensando ahora?

Tanaka primero lo miró sin comprender, pero al cabo de nada, sonrió con picardía, haciendo que Tadashi se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

—Pues en Yacchan, seguramente — dijo con brazos cruzados.

—Cierto, debe ser Yacchan — respondió Ennoshita también.

Hinata rio victorioso mientras Yamaguchi volvía a cubrirse el rostro por la vergüenza. Kageyama le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Ja! ¿Estaban hablando de sus problemas amorosos? — dijo Tanaka en tono de burla —. Si quieren consejos, aquí está su senpai estrella para brindarles apoyo.

Los de segundo lo miraron un momento, analizándolo. La habitación quedó en silencio.

—No tienen que mirarme así — pidió Tanaka sonando herido.

Todos en esa habitación, sabían que Tanaka ya no podía engañar a nadie. Incluso el mismo Tanaka lo sabía, muy a su pesar.

—No creo que quieran tus consejos, estrella — dijo Ennoshita con ojos cansados, después se dispuso a salir de la habitación —. Bueno, un tema para después, vamos ahora que el entrenador esta echando humo, apúrense.

Todos lo siguieron después de eso. Yamaguchi se quedó atrás conforme llegaban al gimnasio, pues al parecer tenía que tomarse un momento. Su cara todavía estaba roja por la vergüenza. Kageyama lo vio, y luego miró al orgulloso Hinata. Pensó por un momento que era un genio malvado. Un genio malvado al que nada más entrar al gimnasio recibió un balón asesino con la cara.

—¡Discúlpeme, Hinata-senpai!

—¡Esas son las disculpas más falsas que he escuchado en mi vida! — exclamó Hinata con la mano en la nariz — ¡Y eso que he escuchado muchas disculpas falsas! — sintió que alguien en particular dentro del gimnasio lo miraba — ¡Sí, habló de ti, Tsuki!

El aludido, que estaba al lado de los bloqueadores nuevos de primer año, resopló.

—No me llames así…

—¡Hinata, Hamasaki! ¡Dejen de jugar! — sonó la voz de Ukai por todo el gimnasio — ¡Y los de segundo, tardones, cielos, empiecen a calentar! ¡Espera, Hinata, tú no! ¡Yacchan haz algo con su nariz!

La nariz de Hinata había comenzado a sangrar un poco, y Yachi llegó rápidamente con un pañuelo húmedo, y sin previo aviso ya se lo estaba plantando en la cara.

—¡Ah, Yacchan! ¡Aprietas mucho!

—No entiendo cómo pueden demorarse en su situación, cielos — le dijo Yachi, aparentemente molesta por el retraso de los de segundo.

—Que poco confías en nosotros, Yacchan — se quejó Hinata.

Kageyama los observó un momento mientras hacia los estiramientos de brazos. Luego miró a Yamaguchi. Tadashi no lo parecía, pero estaba echando humo. Tobio tomó esa actitud como ejemplo de celos, para saber diferenciarlo después. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, Yamaguchi siempre ponía esa cara de medio desagrado cuando Hinata y Yachi tenían un acercamiento de esos.

—Sabes que él está siendo regañado ahora ¿no? — le avisó Kageyama en voz baja, desactivando el modo furioso de Yamaguchi.

—Lo siento — se disculpó Yamaguchi, verdaderamente avergonzado —. No lo hago con mala intención, de verdad.

—Yo sé eso — dijo Kageyama, entendiendo.

Yamaguchi asintió. Se sentó en el suelo para estirarse.

—Creo que es algo… no sé…

—Dejémoslo como un instinto — declaró Kageyama —. Tienes que poner esa cara cada vez que sientes la necesidad. Pero eso demuestra que vas en serio.

—¿Tú lo crees? — preguntó Yamaguchi, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Claro — dijo Kageyama encogiéndose de hombros —. Y oye, Tsukishima ya nos contó su historia, tú podrías hacer lo mismo.

Tadashi lo miró sorprendido desde el piso, y se puso nervioso nuevamente.

—B-Bueno, no te puedo garantizar que será una interesante historia como la de Tsuki pero…

—Yamaguchi-senpai.

Ambos chicos de segundo se giraron a ver al chico de primero de cabellos azules rizados y despeinados que se acercó de repente.

—Si no le molesta, ¿cree que podría…? — tenía un balón en manos, y parecía algo impaciente. Yamaguchi sabia de que se trataba.

—Claro, ahora voy, Himura — accedió el mayor.

Se levantó del suelo y dejó que el chico de primero se adelantara y se ubicara en cierto lugar del gimnasio donde esperaba Kinoshita también, para poder terminar su conversación con Kageyama.

—Creo que lo dejaremos para después — se excusó.

—Está bien, igual ese tipo parece querer saber también — dijo Tobio, señalando a Hinata, quien ese momento estaba siendo retenido por Narita y Noya para que no se lanzara sobre su kouhai Hamasaki.

Yamaguchi rio.

—Está bien — dijo antes de retirarse a donde estaba Himura.

Kageyama lo vio marchar, y le dio una mirada general al lugar.

Tsukishima se había ido a un lado del gimnasio a explicarles a los dos bloqueadores de primero, Toyogawa y Mizushima, como iba cierto bloqueo. Si bien los de primer año no habían jugado tanto en el intercolegial, había cosas que querían saber

Por eso, Yamaguchi y Kinoshita decidieron ayudar al armador nuevo de primer año, Himura, con los saques flotantes. Y Noya y el capitán también estaban ayudando al nuevo libero de primer año, Shiraiwa. Por otro lado del gimnasio estaba Yachi anotando cada saque y recepción, al lado de la nueva manager Shitasawa.

Y luego estaban Tanaka y Hinata, que no hacían nada para ayudar al único receptor de primer año, Hamasaki. Solo estaban allí, queriendo matarlo por alguna razón, y lo único que se los impedía era el cuerpo de Narita.

—¡Kageyama, necesito ayuda por aquí! — pidió el chico de tercero que intentaba controlar a la estrella y a su sucesor para que no mataran a la futura estrella de primer año.

—¡Sí! — y Kageyama fue corriendo.

En algún momento a Kageyama también le tocó ayudar a Himura con las colocaciones, y Tanaka y Hinata también tenían que practicar los saques, ya que no querían quedarse atrás de Kageyama, y dos de los chicos de primero que también tenían un saque poderoso, pero no tan preciso como el de Tobio. Los de segundo tenían que apurarse si no querían que los de primero los alcancen, y los de tercero tenían que estar más alto de lo que los de segundo ya estaban. Era una carrera contra el tiempo que siempre continuaba, y siempre estaba presente, pero nadie se quedaba atrás y todos avanzaban juntos. Los senpai de tercero que se graduaron les dejaron eso.

Y así la práctica siguió hasta caer la noche.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps, no quedó tan largo como esperaba, pero para hacerlo todo de corrido quedó bien xD espero les haya gustado :3 No sabía como terminarlo, o si seguirlo, pero pensé que después para la siguiente parte ya no iba a haber que contar y quedaría corto así que… tendré que ver que hago :’v   
> Mis OCs de primer año… no es que me vaya a centrar en ellos, pero son casi frecuentes en la historia, así que me es mejor mencionarlos. Estoy pensando en hacer un extra describiéndolos, pero no sé, depende mi tiempo uwu  
> Nos leemos en la siguiente actu!  
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3


	4. Los idiotas lo deciden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahí fue cuando Tsukishima comenzó a forcejear para liberarse, pero las figuras semi musculosas de Kageyama y Yamaguchi podían con su largo cuerpo.  
> En eso, Hinata ya había desbloqueado y encontrado la bandeja de mensajes no leídos de Tsukishima.  
> —Ni siquiera lo has visto ¿eh? — dijo Hinata subiendo y bajando las cejas.  
> —¡No te atrevas!  
> Hinata levantó el dedo contra la pantalla. Kei agrandó los ojos.  
> —No lo harías...  
> —¿En serio no me crees capaz?  
> Tsukishima rechinó los dientes, intentando liberarse de sus amigos. Miró a Yamaguchi por lo bajo.  
> —¿En serio? ¿Vas a traicionarme así? — intentó sonar lo más indignado posible.  
> —¡No juegues con eso! Además yo también quiero saber — se excusó Yamaguchi.  
> Hinata acercó más el dedo al celular. Tsukishima se contrajo de furia.  
> —¡Déjate de bromas boke! — le instó Kageyama — ¡Esta no es una sesión de tortura! ¡Revisa esos malditos mensajes!  
> Finalmente Hinata presionó el dedo contra la pantalla.  
> Los mensajes se abrieron y leyó.

**3\. Los idiotas lo deciden**

—Como sabrán, en dos semanas ya estaremos partiendo a Tokyo al campamento de concentración en la escuela Shinzen — comenzó a decir el profesor Takeda —. Y como los de tercero y segundo saben, tienen que hacer firmar el permiso por sus padres o tutores.

Los muchachos, arrodillados frente a él y al entrenador asintieron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Y también sabrán que los exámenes finales empiezan en una semana — avisó Takeda con ojos cansados pero gesto firme.

Eso hizo que chicos de todos los grados se pusieran alerta.

El capitán y Yachi suspiraron con pesadez.

—Les podemos encargar la educación de esos 6 niños ¿no es así? — les preguntó Ukai a ambos.

—No hable de nosotros como si fuéramos mocosos, entrenador — se quejó Noya en tono herido.

Sin embargo Yacchan y Ennoshita asintieron. El capitán miró a Himura y a la manager nueva, Shitasawa.

—¿Podemos contar con ustedes también?

Ambos chicos de primero asintieron con ganas, parecían entusiasmados de ayudar al equipo, aunque solo fuera a través de la nivelación de Shiraiwa y Toyogawa.

—Es increíble que todos los estudiantes con menor rendimiento estén juntos en el equipo de volley — se burlaba Hamasaki de sus compañeros y de sus _senpais_.

—Detesto estar de acuerdo contigo — murmuró Tsuki por lo bajo, pero concordó en que era una buena broma para hacer.

Tsukishima odiaba a Hamasaki. Y Hamasaki odiaba a todos los senpai de segundo así que el odio se compensaba.

—Silencio Hamasaki — bramó Tanaka —. Hay chicos peores.

—Sí, claro — rio con altanería el chico de primero.

Himura, a su lado, le dio un golpe en la nuca.

—Haru, tú también vas a ayudar — le indicó su amigo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¡No quiero, Mizu-chan! — el nombre de pila de Hamasaki era Haruto, y el de Himura era Mizuki

—Parece buena idea — dijo Chikara —. Nosotros tres ayudaremos a Noya y a Tanaka — señaló con la cabeza a Kinoshita y a Narita —. Yacchan, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima ayudaran a Hinata y a Kageyama, y ustedes dos junto con Satomi-chan ayudaran a Toyogawa y a Shiraiwa.

Satomi era el nombre de Shitasawa, y ella junto a Mizuki asintieron enérgicamente de nuevo, mientras Haruto gruñía. Le dio una mirada enfadada al más alto de su grado.

—¡Rai, tú también ayudas! — le ordenó a Mizushima.

El aludido se encogía ante la mirada grave de su compañero.

—Está bien… — aceptó con voz nerviosa el más alto.

—Mizushima, que no tienes que aceptar todo lo que _Bakahama_ te diga — le dijo Toyogawa, pensando que si los senpai se podían insultar entre ellos, él también lo podía hacer con el maldito de Hamasaki —. Y no es necesario que me ayuden, yo puedo estudiar bien por mi cuenta.

—Has estudiado bien por tu cuenta estos tres meses, y no te ha ido muy bien — dijo Haruto con una sonrisa torcida, ganándose una mirada hosca de Toyogawa.

—Nadie estudiara por su cuenta aquí — avisó Ukai de brazos cruzados —. Hinata me ha demostrado que no puedo confiarles algo como eso.

Casi todas las miradas se posaron sobre Shouyo, quien al lado de Kageyama se encogió con cierto temor entremezclado con desconcierto.

La primera parte del semestre dijo que iba a estudiar solo, pero fue peor, reprobó casi todo, y estuvo a nada de no poder participar en el intercolegial por bajo rendimiento, pero se salvó por los pelos. Ahí fue cuando se puso serio con los estudios. Igual, Hinata no entendía como Kageyama, quien recibió ayuda de Yacchan y Yamaguchi terminó en la misma situación que él, así que le resultaba igual si recibía tutoría por sus compañeros o no, pero si el entrenador se lo decía tenía que hacerlo y ya. De todos modos, Tokyo era Tokyo.

Ukai finalmente resopló con cansancio.

—Muy bien, que quede así — anunció dando una palmada —. Eso es todo por hoy, vayan a sus casas y descansen.

Recibió un ¡OSU! general de todos, después todos se pusieron de pie. Ukai le lanzó una mirada al combo raro, quienes se sobresaltaron un poco.

—Ustedes dos, y quien sea — dijo al aire eso ultimo —, no se queden hasta muy tarde.

Kageyama y Hinata se miraron. Luego miraron al otro par raro de su grado, quienes se sobresaltaron aún más. Tsukishima los miró como si de basura se tratara. Él sabía lo que querían. Querían el condenado celular, y querían revisar sus conversación, pero obviamente él no los iba a dejar, así que se dispuso a hacer una retirada estratégica en medio de la maraña de gente que se acumuló en la puerta -de verdad que eran demasiados en el equipo ya- y escapar de esos dos raros, pero quien se interpuso en su camino, para sorpresa de sus compañeros, fue nada más y nada menos que Yachi.

—Tomate un tiempo para ayudar a esos dos con ingles por favor — le pidió con las dos manos juntas, para sorpresa de Tsukishima —. Yo me quedaría, pero tengo que acompañar a Shitasawa a la parada del bus — lo miró con ojos brillantes —. Por favoooor.

Entonces Tsukishima pareció entrar en crisis. Por un lado estaba Yacchan pidiéndole eso de una forma tan adorable e infantil que ni él, lleno de toda la crueldad e ironía del mundo, podría rechazar, pero detrás de él estaban el combo raro, rodeados por un aura de impaciencia, y también estaba Yamaguchi, pero él tenía un aura asesina, por alguna razón.

O escapaba de esos dos y hacía llorar a Yacchan para ganarse el odio de Tadashi por una semana, o quedarse, y atenerse a las consecuencias.

Ni uno ni lo otro le parecía bonito. Nada le parecía bonito en ese instante.

—Está bien… — aceptó al final, de muy mala gana.

Así, se ganó la sonrisa de Yacchan, quien saltó de alegría y felicidad. Después de eso se despidió de los demás chicos, apretó los brazos de Tsukishima en señal de gracias y salió corriendo del gimnasio. Kei se quedó viendo cómo se iba, después se giró a ver a Tadashi, quien también era observado por la mirada neutra de Kageyama y la mirada risueña de Hinata. Nuevamente, Yamaguchi se había quedado embobado.

—Me debes esa reacción, te exijo un bollo de carne — le dijo Tsukishima despertando a su amigo de su trance.

Yamaguchi lo miró indignado.

—¡Ya es muy tarde para un bollo de carne!

—Hey, yo hice que le pidiera que se quedara y que generara esa reacción — señaló Hinata —. Así que me debes más — ladeó la cabeza un poco antes de gritar — ¡Rápido! ¡Sosténganlo!

Kageyama, quien solo actuaba por instinto, fue tras Tsukishima a la velocidad de la luz y lo sostuvo por un brazo y Yamaguchi, que solo reaccionó por sorpresa también lo hizo. Kei ni tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de la situación, cuando Hinata ya estaba rebuscando en sus bolsillos, y encontró el bendito celular. Ahí fue cuando Tsukishima comenzó a forcejear para liberarse, pero las figuras semi musculosas de Kageyama y Yamaguchi podían con su largo cuerpo.

En eso, Hinata ya había desbloqueado y encontrado la bandeja de mensajes no leídos de Tsukishima.

—Ni siquiera lo has visto ¿eh? — dijo Hinata subiendo y bajando las cejas.

—¡No te atrevas!

Hinata levantó el dedo contra la pantalla. Kei agrandó los ojos.

—No lo harías...

—¿En serio no me crees capaz?

Tsukishima rechinó los dientes, intentando liberarse de sus amigos. Miró a Yamaguchi por lo bajo.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a traicionarme así? — intentó sonar lo más indignado posible.

—¡No juegues con eso! Además yo también quiero saber — se excusó Yamaguchi.

Hinata acercó más el dedo al celular. Tsukishima se contrajo de furia.

—¡Déjate de bromas boke! — le instó Kageyama — ¡Esta no es una sesión de tortura! ¡Revisa esos malditos mensajes!

Finalmente Hinata presionó el dedo contra la pantalla.

Los mensajes se abrieron y leyó.

—“¿En serio? ¿Vas a dejarme así?” — leyó Hinata, intentando imitar la voz de Kuroo.

Kageyama y Yamaguchi lo miraron con ojos cansados, mientras Tsukishima se quedaba tieso donde estaba. Tobio, al tenerlo sujeto por el brazo, sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba, y dejaba de forcejear. De un momento a otro Tsukishima ya estaba cayendo al suelo, tomándose la cara entre las manos, soltando un quejido largo y lleno de frustración. Los otros tres se miraron sin miraron sin saber que hacer o que decir, y dejaron a Tsukishima ahí acuclillado en el suelo. Hinata puso cara de preocupación, Tadashi hacía gestos raros con las manos porque no sabía qué hacer, y Tobio se quedó parado ahí, viéndolo desde arriba. Supuso que algo en el mensaje que acababa de escuchar le sonaba mal, que no estaba bien, que seguramente sus conversaciones tenían un deje de burla e ironía, pero Kei debió escuchar ese mensaje como algo completamente opuesto. Para él seguramente Kuroo no sonaba herido, sino más serio que de costumbre. Y Kageyama lo sabía porque había leído gran parte de los mensajes, entonces podía deducir como debía ser un mensaje de Kuroo. Para confirmar, le quitó el celular a Hinata y leyó el mensaje por su cuenta. Y pues sí, se sentía diferente a como usualmente era.

Miró a Tsukishima de soslayo. A Tsukishima, que siempre estaba serio y confiado, y ahora estaba acurrucado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos. A Tsukishima que siempre tenía algo que responder, y ahora parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

—Tsuki… — dijo Yamaguchi preocupado, con su mano sobre él, sin saber si tocarlo o no.

Porque parecía que si lo hiciera, él podría romperse.

¿Eso significaba estar enamorado, entonces? ¿Que si no sabías si era correcto o no, te frustrabas, gritabas y luego llorabas porque no sabías que hacer? A Kageyama no le quedaba claro eso. Siempre había pensado que enamorarse debía ser un sentimiento especial, algo que te hiciera sonreír y saltar hasta el cielo, como Hinata siempre hacía. Pero Hinata era así, no sabía si estaba enamorado de alguien o no, y tampoco se había puesto a pensar en eso, y por alguna razón no le gustaba pensar en eso.

Y volviendo con Tsukishima, no sabía que pensar. No sabía cómo actuaria alguien como él en su posición, así que solo le quedaba preguntar.

—Para empezar ¿Cuál es el problema con Kuroo-san? — dijo para romper el silencio.

Kei dio un pequeño respingo, pero no lo miró.

—¿Es por qué vive lejos? ¿Es por qué es mayor? — empezó a decir — ¿o es por qué son hombres?

Tsukishima pareció tensarse en el suelo, y Tadashi se preocupó más. Hinata solo observaba, y esperaba a que Kageyama dijera lo que tenga que decir.

—¿O solo tienes miedo? — dijo Kageyama ladeando la cabeza —. La verdad es que no lo entiendo bien.

Esta vez Tsukishima sí lo miró con rabia.

—¿Tú qué sabes? No se supone que debas esforzarte por entender algo — le recriminó poniéndose de pie — ¿Qué te interesa de todos modos?

—No solo a mí me interesa — hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar a los otros dos —. A todos nos interesa. Nos preocupa.

—¿A ti te preocupa? — cuestionó Tsukishima desconfiado.

Tobio asintió.

—Claro, tu rendimiento en el torneo se verá afectado si sigues así. Eso sería un problema.

Tanto Hinata, que se había mantenido callado escuchando todo, y Tadashi que tenía el corazón en un puño, se les salió el alma de la boca, casi cayendo de espaldas.’

—¡Kageyama!

—¡Maldito cerebro de pelota! — gritó Hinata exaltado — ¡Deja de pensar en el volley y piensa en nuestro amigo, cielos! ¡Parecía que ibas a decir algo interesante!

Tsukishima por su parte no sabía si gritarle a Kageyama también, o solo golpear su demacrado rostro.

—Lo digo porque — se excusó Kageyama antes de que alguien lo golpeara —, tú eres el pilar de todos al momento del bloqueo. Eres el líder de los bloqueadores en momentos decisivos, y tu mente siempre está centrada en eso. Eres un tipo aterrador cuando llega el momento pero si tu mente desvaría, caeremos todos.

Los otros se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos, más Hinata porque ya había escuchado esas palabras antes salir de la boca de Kageyama, pero él mismo había jurado que nunca se lo iba a decir de frente a Tsukishima. No, claro que no, la confianza que le tenía al más alto de los 4 se lo demostraba de otras maneras, y el hecho de que dijera todo eso sin vacilar, era porque de verdad apoyaba a Kei. Y Hinata también lo hacía.

—Mi vida personal no va a afectar mi rendimiento en el volley, Bakageyama — repuso Tsukishima un tanto molesto aun así.

—Eso no es completamente cierto — dijo Hinata, para darle un respaldo a Tobio —, Kuroo-san esta tanto dentro de tu vida personal como en el volley. ¿Cómo jugarías así de genial sino fuera por él?

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua, mirando a otro lado.

Tobio le extendió la mano, con el teléfono celular en ella.

—No creas que solo pienso en el volley — le avisó —. Talvez el 99% del día piense solo en eso, pero en ese 99% están incluidos ustedes también.

Tadashi sonrió con algo de alivio, al igual que Hinata. Tsukishima lo vio de reojo, luego suspiró y tomó el celular. Lo encendió, y tecleó una respuesta para Kuroo. Los otros tres no perdieron tiempo y se acercaron a ver.

_“Estaba en el entrenamiento”_

—Podrías hacerlo mejor — comentó Hinata, con intención de que solo sea una crítica constructiva, pero Tsukishima, con el humor que tenía, se lo tomó a mal.

—Cállate — fue lo único que dijo aun así —. No puedo creer que este siendo aplacado por comentarios de dos tipos que ni saben que les gusta alguien.

La pareja rara esa inclinó la cabeza a un lado, confundidos.

—No seas malo con ellos, Tsuki… — le reprochó Yamaguchi.

—Te digo, que el único enamorado estúpidamente aparte de ti, es Yamaguchi — dijo Hinata con el ceño levemente fruncido. Luego de eso algo pareció hacer clic en su cabeza — ¡Tú deberías contar lo tuyo también!

Yamaguchi estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en eso, sonó el teléfono de Tsukishima. Parecía que ese celular soltaba pitidos solo para salvar a la gente de momentos inoportunos, pero en ese momento no fue un solo pitido, sino varios. Kei vio su teléfono con miedo.

Estaba recibiendo una llamada de Kuroo. Por primera vez en el día, todos entraron en pánico.

—¡Maldición! ¡Tenía que ser justo ahora!

—¡Contesta!

—¡Contesta!

—¡No voy a contestar con ustedes aquí!

—¡Cálmate! ¡Tienes que sonar cool y relajado!

—¡Nunca me he sentido menos cool y relajado en mi vida!

—¡VAYAAAAN A CASAAAA!

El cuarteto de primer año dio un salto al cielo, se giraron, y en la puerta estaban Ennoshita y Noya, pero ninguno de los dos había gritado, había sido Tanaka estaba montado en los pilares de afuera y asomaba su cabeza por la ventana.

.

.

.

Después de haber sido echados del gimnasio, y despedirse de sus senpais, Tsukishima se permitió soltar un pequeño grito de frustración. Talvez por el hecho de que no le gustaba recibir regaños por los de tercero, menos por Tanaka. O era porque no había alcanzado a responderle a Kuroo.

—Llámalo tú — opinó Hinata en ese momento.

—Entonces me preguntaría, porque razón motivo o circunstancia no le respondí en el momento justo después de mandarle un mensaje — explicó rápidamente con cara de pocos amigos —. Así de fisgón es él. Pero ya pasó…

—Si hablas con él, tienes que contar después — dijo Kageyama en tono serio.

—¡¿Por qué debería?!

—Tenemos derecho a saber — dijo Hinata —. No podremos ayudarte si no lo haces.

Tsukishima resopló con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Si quieren ayudar a alguien, que sea a Yamaguchi, él lo necesita mucho más que yo — señaló a Tadashi —. Entre ineptos seguro y se pueden ayudar.

—Hey.

—Y también, seguro que si escuchan su historia ustedes se iluminaran y sabrán que sienten — dijo tomando sus audífonos entre las manos —. Aunque es demasiado improbable, aun así. Como sea, nos vemos.

—¿Y tu bollo de carne? — le preguntó Yamaguchi mientras su amigo se iba y se colocaba los audífonos.

—Déjalo para mañana — dijo Tsukishima sin mirar atrás, pero haciendo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida.

Hinata observó cómo se iba.

—¡Nosotros te apoyamos, Tsuki! — exclamó lo suficientemente alto para que Tsukishima lo escuchara por encima de los audífonos.

Y así lo hizo, poniendo cara de disgusto, sin embargo no se giró a verlo y solo movió la mano con más ganas, para que dejara de gritar. Lo último que necesitaba era que el entrenador saliera de su tienda que estaba a unos pasos de distancia para que los regañara también.

Entonces los otros tres vieron como Tsukishima se iba, y luego el combo raro miró a Tadashi de forma insistente. Este sintió que encogía ante su mirada, y lo único que pudo hacer después fue suspirar.

—Cielos, en verdad son molestos — se quejó rascándose la cabeza —. ¿Qué quieren saber?

Hinata sonrió y Kageyama pareció aliviado de que alguien accediera a contarle su _situación_ y no dejarlo con la duda hasta el día siguiente para que haga teorías extrañas hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo bueno también era que podría dormir en paz.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta, Yacchan? — preguntó Hinata.

Yamaguchi lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero no se sorprendía. Esos dos tenían las neuronas bien atrofiadas por el volleyball, que no podían darse cuenta de cosas que un adolescente normal debería notar. Y eso explicaba porque ninguno estaba al tanto de su propia _situación_.

—Supongo que… — comenzó diciendo Tadashi, rememorando —… desde que se llegó por primera vez al club.

—Amor a primera viste ¿eh? — dijo Hinata con los dedos índices en alto.

—No digo que haya sido amor de buenas a primeras, solo que me pareció… linda, eso — dijo mirando a otro lado, levemente avergonzado.

Los tres habían comenzado a caminar por la calle iluminada por los pocos faroles que había.

—Ella se presentó hecha un manojo de nervios, pero se veía… se veía… — las mejillas de Yamaguchi se habían vuelto como el color de los tomates, y parecía que se había quedado sin palabras que decir.

Kageyama ladeó la cabeza.

—Ahora que lo pienso bien, tú fuiste quien recomendó a Yachi para que nos ayudara a estudiar, aunque ella no se había unido al club todavía — señaló el más alto.

Yamaguchi se avergonzó más por eso.

—Incluso ya sabias su clase — dijo Hinata —. ¿Empezaste a acosarla o algo por el estilo?

—Voy a golpearte. Y claro que no. se lo pregunte a Kiyoko-senpai sin que nadie lo notara. Porque si lo hacían, Tanaka-san y Noya-san me habrían molestado tanto después de eso…

Hinata asintió, comprendiendo, mientras Kageyama solo los miraba en silencio.

—¿Y cuándo te comenzó a gustar de verdad? — preguntó Shouyo.

Yamaguchi respiró hondo.

—Después del juego contra Seijo el año pasado… ella se acercó a parte a felicitarme — contó —. Dijo claramente que estaba ya llorando de la emoción, y que se sentía conmovida. Yo por mi parte dije que no era la gran cosa, ustedes estaban destacando más que yo — les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros —. Y por alguna razón solo dije “solo hice lo que tenía que hacer”.

Se detuvieron en un pequeño parque cerca de allí, y se apoyaron en las cercas mientras Tadashi decía todo eso.

—Entonces ella dijo que eso me hacía más genial — siguió diciendo —, pero lo dijo con una emoción y sentimiento que no creí que alguien como yo pudiera hacer sentir. En serio, chicos, la vi y me sorprendí a mí mismo de que pudiera seguir caminando después de eso — admitió rascándose la mejilla —. Ya de por sí me sentía muy bien de por si por haber ganado, pero que ella dijera eso de mí se sintió mucho mejor. Y me di cuenta de que era porque me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho y fue por eso que sus palabras se oyeron tan bien.

Una sonrisa cálida había aparecido en la cara de Tadashi, y los otros dos solo podían observarlo en silencio.

—Aunque igual, al día siguiente eso desvaneció cuando tocó jugar contra Shiratorizawa — declaró suspirando —. Pero eso fue mi culpa. Ella intentó ayudarme también, pero los dos estábamos nerviosos por igual, así que la situación no mejoró mucho… y creo que le parecer demasiado nervioso ante ella empeoró la situación.

—Pero ganamos y fuimos a las nacionales — le animó Shouyo —. Y ahora estamos donde estamos, y es gracias a todos en el equipo. Tú eres tan genial como cualquiera.

Tadashi esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, Shouyo — suspiró Yamaguchi —. Tú siempre actúas genial y confiado. A veces te asustas pero te recompones al instante. Y qué decir de Kageyama. Yo por otra parte todavía soy un miedoso.

—Eso no es cierto — dijo Hinata, muy serio —. Es cierto que a veces la confianza te falta pero no quiere decir que no puedas ser genial a veces.

Yamaguchi no pareció muy convencido igual. Kageyama arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por eso te molestas cuando Yachi se fija más en este idiota? — preguntó de repente — ¿Por qué piensas que es más genial? Porque déjame decirte que no es cierto.

Hinata lo miró entre enojado y sorprendido, y luego miró a Tadashi un poco indignado. El otro se excusó con una risa nerviosa.

—Perdón por eso. Pero creo que deber ser eso… — confesó al cabo. Unió los dedos de sus manos y se les quedó viendo —… el deseo de ser una persona genial a quien la gente admire siempre ha cruzado por mi mente. He estado cerca de personas geniales todo el tiempo que ese deseo solo creció incontrolablemente pero… ahora solo pienso, que quiero ser genial para que Yachi en especial me vea. Siento que si alguien como ella, tan alegre y llena de vida que irradia luz por donde sea que va, me mira y admira, me sentiría capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Dijo todo eso de un tirón, y justo después se cubrió la cara, suspirando.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír conmovido. Luego le dio una ojeada a Kageyama, y parecía que hasta él tuvo cosas que pensar al respecto. Hinata se enderezó y llevo las manos a la cintura, levantando el mentón decididamente.

—Yamaguchi, no puedo perder contra ti en genialidad — anunció —. No puedo perder contra nadie del equipo en realidad.

—Ya pierdes contra Noya-san por mucho, Hinata — comentó Kageyama.

—¡Aprende a leer la situación, idiota! — le recriminó Shouyo a su armador, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Yamaguchi —. He decidido que no voy a perder contra ti, pero también he decidido que quiero estar a la par contigo. Así que me encargaré de que consigas la confianza necesaria para gritar “¡Soy tan genial como cualquiera en este equipo, o más aun!”, y que Yachi pueda mirarte así como quieres.

Tadashi se le quedó viendo, sorprendido.

—Porque aunque no lo creas, varios lo hacemos ya — dijo Hinata con una sonrisa —. Pero te falta confianza para darte cuenta. Pero ya lo dije, te daré esa confianza ¡Cuenta con ello!

Se estaba poniendo derecho para aparentar que medía un poco más de lo que en realidad medía. Claro que era un esfuerzo inútil, no podía igualar a los gigantes que lo rodeaban en ese momento.

Tadashi, solo pudo reír. Después miró a Shouyo con ojos cansados, pero llenos de admiración.

—Dices eso pero suenas muy genial, Hinata — dijo casi riendo —. Pero gracias. Aunque no tengo idea de que vas a hacer.

—No, él no la tiene — dijo Kageyama encogiéndose de hombros —. Por esto tendré que ayudarle. Ya que he decidido lo mismo también.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Busca tus propios ideales, oe — le recriminó.

—Estoy muy seguro de que este no es el concepto apropiado para usar la palabra “ideales” — dijo Tobio arqueando una ceja, pero le restó importancia —. Además, me interesa saber cómo sería Yamaguchi jugando al 100% lleno de confianza.

—Solo te interesa el volley, al fin y al cabo — dijo Hinata entrecerrando los ojos, mientras Yamaguchi reía pero miraba a Kageyama como si le dijera “gracias” también.

—Que ustedes están dentro de ese ámbito, entiende — dijo Kageyama ladeando la cabeza. Luego, por cierto pensamiento fugaz, puso cara de desagrado —. Y eso incluye a Stingyshima(1) también.

Hinata agrandó los ojos.

—¿Habrá llamado a Kuroo-san, a las finales? — se preguntó a sí mismo.

—Que nos cuente mañana será difícil creo… — comentó Yamaguchi, y de repente se dio cuenta de algo —. Oigan ustedes, ya que les conté eso, ¿No se han dado cuenta de su _situación_ también?

Hinata y Kageyama lo miraron parpadeantes. Se miraron, y de nuevo miraron a Yamaguchi.

—Sé que sonará idiota… — dijo uno.

—Pero… — dijo el otro.

 _—¿Nos puedes decir, por favor?_ — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Yamaguchi frunció el ceño con impaciencia.

—No puedo — dijo indignado —. Es demasiado obvio para que no se den cuenta ustedes mismos.

Los otros dos se miraron de nuevo, y luego volvieron a mirar a Tadashi de forma insistente. Este solo suspiró.

—Y se supone que nos van a ayudar… — murmuró para sí mismo —. Si para el inicio del torneo de primavera no se han dado cuenta, no sé qué les haré, en serio.

Los otros dos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos, pero lo dejaron pasar.

Después de eso caminaron un poco más, inventado una mentira para contarle a Yachi, hablando sobre su ficticia clase de inglés con Tsukishima. Hinata confesó que había dicho eso en la mañana solo para dejarlos a ella y a Yamaguchi solos, cosa que a Tadashi no le parecía ni bueno ni malo. Al final cada quien se fue por donde debía, y por mientras, en otra parte y otra dirección del pueblo, estaba Tsukishima con el teléfono en la mano, sin saber qué hacer.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) ¿Recuerdan cuando Hinata se quejó de Tsukishima diciéndole “Amargashima” o “Tacañoshima”? bueno, en inglés, Stingyshima es como suena xD y me pareció, no sé, que ponerlo así estaba bien y concordaba con el momento.  
> El capitulo salió re-largo, pero está bien ¿no? pensaba en cortarlo pero había donde xd y no soy tan cruel para cortarlo en una parte y dejaros con la duda, nonono :3  
> No sé cuando vaya a empezar a escribir el siguiente cap pues esta semana estaré ocupada con asuntitos de mi vida normal, pero ojala que no sea tan problemático. En fin, les deseo una buena semana :3 Gracias por leer!!!  
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3


	5. Los idiotas conspiran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi dio un respingo.  
> —¿Qué rayos tienen en mente? — hasta le dio miedo preguntar.  
> El combo raro lo miró con una sonrisa conspiradora, causando que Tadashi sudara frio.  
> Tsukishima resopló.  
> —Ya veremos si llegan o no — dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, luego miró a Hinata —. Pero asegúrate de no vomitar esta vez.  
> Hinata sudó frio, recordando los viajes en la camioneta de Saeko-nee-san.  
> —¡C-Claro que no! — exclamó furioso.  
> Tsukishima se encogió de hombros y también salió. Tadashi suspiró, luego los miró con cierta desconfianza.  
> —Hablando en serio, ¿Qué van a hacer?  
> —¿Nosotros? No haremos nada. Tú lo harás — dijo Kageyama señalándolo, saliendo también de los vestidores.  
> Hinata salió tras él, dejando a Yamaguchi confundido, y mucho más preocupado que antes.  
> —¡¿Qué se supone que haga con eso?! — exclamó casi para sí mismo.  
> —¡Nada! — gritaron los otros dos desde afuera.  
> A Tadashi le entraron los nervios. Definitivamente, si es que en serio planeaba dejarle su vida amorosa a esos dos, estaba perdido.

Extra: Fichas de los chicos de primer año

* * *

 

**_Haruto Hamasaki_ **

**Nomenclatura.** Haruto: Luz del sol / Hamasaki: Hama significado "de la playa de la Costa" y el significado de Saki "pequeña península"

 **Apariencia**. Cabello castaño liso, casi rubio con ojos azules.

 **Altura**. 1.75 m

 **Peso**. 71 kg

 **Posición**. Wing Spiker

 **Número**. #9

 **Año**. 1er año clase 4

 **Cumpleaños**. 21 de diciembre (solsticio de verano en el hemisferio sur)

 **Preocupación actual.** Evitar a toda costa que una cucaracha entre en su casa.

* * *

 

**_Mizuki Himura_ **

**Nomenclatura.** _Mizuki_ : bella luna /  _Himura_ : Significa "aldea escarlata"

 **Apariencia**. Cabello negro despeinado liso, ojos marrones oscuros

 **Altura**. 1.74 m

 **Peso**. 69 kg

 **Posición**. Armador

 **Número**. 12

 **Año**. 1er año clase 4

 **Cumpleaños**. 21 de junio (solsticio de invierno en el hemisferio sur)

 **Preocupación actual.** Que Tanaka-senpai le arranque la cabeza a Haru / Practicar su saque flotante.

* * *

 

**_Rai Mizushima_ **

**Nomenclatura.** _Rai_ : trueno, rayo /  _Mizushima_ : De mizu significa "agua" y shima significa "Isla".

 **Apariencia**. Cabello castaño y ojos marrones claros

 **Altura**. 1.94 m

 **Peso**. 83 kg

 **Posición**. Bloqueador central

 **Número**. 13

 **Año**. 1er año Clase 5

 **Cumpleaños**. 24 de abril (día de los truenos en españa)

 **Preocupación actual.** Evitar golpearse la cara contra los marcos superiores de las puertas de la escuela / Mejorar su bloqueo de lectura / Intentar no crecer más / Al menos sacar un poco de musculo.

* * *

 

**_Michio Shiraiwa_ **

**Nomenclatura.** _Michio_ : El hombre con la fuerza de 3 mil /  _Shiraiwa_ : roca blanca

 **Apariencia**. Cabello negro liso largo un poco largo, cubriéndole el ojo derecho. Ojos verdes oscuros

 **Altura**. 1.64 m

 **Peso**. 59 kg

 **Posición**. Líbero

 **Número**. 14

 **Año**. 1er año clase 2

 **Cumpleaños**. 1 de mayo

 **Preocupación actual.** ¿Qué hora será en España? ¿Los cactus harán fotosíntesis? ¿Por qué de todos los animales teníamos que ser cuervos? ¿Tengo que actuar como uno?

* * *

 

**_Kaito Toyogawa_ **

**Nomenclatura.** _Kaito_ : Mar, Océano /  _Toyogawa_ : Toyo viene de “Abundante” y gawa de “río”

 **Apariencia**. Cabello riso, negro, rapado por los costados. Ojos grises

 **Altura**. 1.83 m

 **Peso**. 75 kg

 **Posición**. Bloqueador central

 **Número**. 11

 **Año**. 1er año clase 2

 **Cumpleaños**. 23 de marzo (día del mar en bolivia)

 **Preocupación actual.** ¿Por qué debemos aprender idiomas diferentes? ¡No lo entiendo! / Tiene novia que está en la clase 4 ¡y no quiere que nadie se entere!

* * *

 

**_Satomi Shitasawa_ **

**Nomenclatura.** _Satomi_ : hermoso /  _Shitasawa_ : shita "bajo" y sawa "pantano"

 **Apariencia**. Cabello marrón hasta por los hombros, ojos marrones claros.

 **Altura**. 1.52 m

 **Peso**. 49 kg

 **Posición**. Manager

 **Año**. 1er año clase 5

 **Cumpleaños**. 14 de febrero

 **Preocupación actual**. Shippea a cada pareja posible en el equipo. No se decide por una OTP

* * *

 

**4\. Los idiotas conspiran**

 

Después de días de desvelos, repasos, estudios, formulas, memorizaciones, regaños en clase, oraciones al cielo, y un intento de parte de los chicos de primero para sacrificar una gallina para aprobar todos los exámenes, la condenada semana de los exámenes finales comenzó. Tanaka se rapó la cabeza hasta el punto de dejarla reluciente, y Noya, Hinata, Kageyama y los demás kouhai la frotaban cada vez que se veían. Ennoshita o Tsukishima o cualquier de primero los veía, y los desconocían. De hecho más aun cuando se volvió tendencia, y varios estudiantes se acercaron a la estrella de Karasuno solo para sobar su cabeza buscando un poco de suerte. Al subdirector claro, no le gustó eso para nada, y le reclamó a Takeda. Takeda y Ukai no estaban para nada felices.

Hinata tampoco estaba para nada feliz. Un día de la semana cuando estaban los 5 de segundo repasando historia en el salón de Tsukishima y los demás, Hinata logró arrebatarle el celular. Hicieron un alboroto completo después de eso, claro que no había muchas personas en el salón así que Hinata podía correr como se le antojara, y para sorpresa nuevamente de todo el mundo, Tsukishima lo perseguía. Pero en vano fueron los esfuerzos de Hinata por quitarle el celular, pues el miserable de Kei había bloqueado la pantalla. Intentó con un sin número de contraseñas antes de Tsukishima lo atrapara, y ninguna parecía ser la correcta.

Después de ser echado del salón junto con Kageyama, quien no había hecho ni mierda pero Tsukishima lo relacionaba como cómplice de Hinata porque sí, Shouyo se dio cuenta de que no trató con cierta clave. Trató con el cumpleaños del mismo Tsukishima, de Tadashi, inclusive de Yacchan, el día cuando jugaron contra Shiratorizawa y ganaron, el día que comenzaron las nacionales el año pasado, la dirección de su pastelería favorita, pero no pensó en el cumpleaños de Kuroo-san. Probablemente porque bueno, no lo sabía.

—¿Sabes cuándo es el cumpleaños de Kuroo-san? — le preguntó a Kageyama rápidamente, en lo que llegaban al salón y se sentaban.

Tobio lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—Pregunta estúpida, claro — se dio cuenta Hinata.

Entonces sacó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje.

 **_H:_ ** _cuando es el cumpleaños de Kuroo-san?_

 **_K:_ ** _???_

 **_H:_ ** _es un asunto de vida o muerte!!!_

 **_K:_ ** _??? bueno, es el 17 de noviembre_

 **_H:_ ** _¡GRACIAS!_

 **_K:_ ** _cómo van los exámenes? Por qué van a venir no?_

 **_H:_ ** _ah, bueno, estoy en eso. Pero nos veremos en Tokyo, te lo aseguro!!!_

—Usas muchos signos de exclamación — comentó Kageyama mirando el teléfono sobre su hombro.

—Sí que eres chismoso, Bakageyama — le recriminó Hinata apartando el celular. En eso su teléfono volvió a sonar.

 **_K:_ ** _eso espero. Akaashi dice que tiene algo que hablar contigo. Y con Tsukishima también._

 **_H:_ ** _???? conmigo y con Tsukishima?? Sabes qué es?_

 **_K:_ ** _No le pregunte… y no sé si me diría._

 **_H:_ ** _que entre capitanes no se llevan bien?_

 **_K:_ ** _es complicado… pero no es mi culpa._

 **_H:_ ** _oh, entiendo_

 **_K:_ ** _él es idiota_

 **_H:_ ** _entiendo_

 **_K:_ ** _y mandón. Sobretodo mandón._

—¿Kenma-san y Akaashi-san están en una _situaciones_ de esas? — preguntó Kageyama de repente, exaltando a Hinata.

—¡Ah, oye! Y no lo sé… espera un momento.

 **_H:_ ** _entiendo. Pero ¿no han tratado de llevarse bien?_

 **_K:_ ** _talvez Kuro y Bokuto-san se llevaban bien. Pero nosotros no. Punto_

 **_H:_ ** _Entiendo…_

 **_K:_ ** _incluso puedes preguntarle a Lev. Ese día, te juro quise arrancarle la cabeza._

Hinata alejó el teléfono de su cara, asustado.

—Ahora tengo miedo. No sé qué está pasando.

—Kenma-san siempre parecía alguien más calmado — dijo Kageyama ladeando la cabeza —. No parece ser alguien que… bueno, le arranque la cabeza a otro alguien.

Shouyo se imaginó al pequeño Kenma, sentado en el receso de su escuela, mensajeándose con él, con una cara tan neutra como el agua, teniendo pensamientos de matanza. Pero supuso que estaba exagerando.

 **_H:_ ** _muy bien, entiendo, creo._

 **_K:_ ** _el punto es que tiene algo que decirte._

 **_H:_ ** _está bien. Entonces nos vemos en Tokyo!!_

 **_K:_ ** _ahí nos veremos, Shouyo._

Hinata terminó la conversación con una sonrisa en la cara, pero de repente, y para sorpresa de Kageyama, su mirada se tornó levemente triste.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada, es solo que… — dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros —. Estoy emocionado por ir… pero esta vez no estarán Bokuto-san ni Kuroo-san. Ni Daichi-san ni los demás... Y será la última vez que pueda entrenar con Kenma de esa manera, supongo.

La cara que puso Hinata a continuación, a Kageyama no le gustó para nada. Lo peor es que no sabía porque le molestaba tanto verlo así.

—Recuerda que esta vez estamos en segundo — dijo Kageyama al aire —. Y que habrán nuevos Kouhai aparte de los nuestros — miró a Hinata ladeando la cabeza —. ¿No has pensando que podrías actuar como un senpai genial como lo eran ellos?

Hinata se quedó en blanco.

—¿En serio no lo has pensado, futura estrella? — recalcó Kageyama.

En ese momento Shouyo saltó de su asiento haciendo una pose heroica, extrañando un poco a los compañeros que sí había. Solo un poco, ya estaban acostumbrados a los desvaríos extraños de Hinata.

—¿Oh? ¿Kageyama-kun intentaba ponerme de buen humor? — preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa socarrona de oreja a oreja.

Kageyama resopló.

—En tus sueños, Boke — respondió cortante.

Claro que ese era el lado idiota. El lado despierto, el lado que actuaba cuando no eran cosas que no eran volley, porque el lado razonable y sincero, y que nadie conocía, ni siquiera Kageyama, seguía dormido en alguna parte de su ser, que ni con la meta de Kageyama por intentar ser un adolescente normal llegaba a despertar.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué se supone que haremos con Yamaguchi y Yacchan? — preguntó Kageyama apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.

Hinata volvió a sentarse frente a él, juntando las manos como si estuviera meditando una decisión de vida o muerte.

—Yachi no puede ser tan despistada — dijo Hinata —. Si los dejamos solos un buen rato, en una situación complicada, Yamaguchi no podrá evitar ponerse nervioso y Yachi tendrá que darse cuenta de que él siente algo.

Kageyama ladeó la cabeza.

—Es decir, ¿tú plan es ponerlos en una situación incomoda, y que de ahí Yamaguchi te odie?

—Que _nos_ odie — corrigió Hinata ignorando por completo la coherencia de esa pregunta —. Porque tú me ayudarías.

—No quiero que Yamaguchi nos odie, gracias — dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como si desechara el plan de una.

—¿Entonces tienes un plan mejor, cerebro de pelota? — cuestionó Hinata cruzándose de brazos.

—Que dejes el maldito apodo, oe — le reclamó el más alto —. Pero me puse a pensar, de que si estuviera en el lugar de Yama, me gustaría que me elogiaran.

—Ya, ese es un punto — le cortó Hinata —. Pero nosotros queremos que se declare y…

—Entonces — cortó Kageyama —, si Yachi lo elogia, talvez Yamaguchi se sienta con la seguridad suficiente para decirle lo que siente.

Hinata abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—¡Esa es una buena idea! ¡Me sorprendes Kageyama-san!

—Claro que es una buena idea, no quiero ni imaginarme que estabas planeando hacer para poner a Yacchan y a Yamaguchi en una situación de esas — dijo Kageyama cruzándose de brazos.

—Tengo algunos contactos — dijo Hinata con una sonrisa conspiradora.

Tobio entrecerró los ojos.

—Solo puedo decirte que el plan incluía un pastel y a Lev y a los chicos de primero corriendo por todos lados.

Kageyama sudó frío.

—Habrías metido a todos en problemas, ya te digo — dijo Tobio negando con la cabeza.

 —Talvez sí, talvez no, en fin — dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros y guardando sus cuadernos para sacar un libro de literatura — ¿Cuánto queda? ¿10 minutos? ¿Quieres repasar un poco?

La mirada de Kageyama se llenó de determinación.

—Sí, hagamos esto — dijo sentándose como debía sobre el pupitre mientras Hinata giraba su silla.

—¡Bien! ¡No repetiremos la tragedia del año pasado!

.

.

.

_-Una semana después-_

Las risas estridentes de Tanaka y de Hamasaki, los insultos de Tsukishima y las quejas de Himura llenaron los vestuarios rápidamente. Y Hinata, al lado de un derrotado Kageyama, solo quería morirse.

—¡¿Cómo es que puedes repetir los mismos errores que hace un año?! ¡¿Cómo?! — se burlaba la estrella de Karasuno.

—Hinata sacó 30 en ingles esta vez, al menos pero… — decía Yamaguchi mirando los exámenes que tenía Tsukishima en sus manos.

Kei, por su parte, arrugó los papeles con rabia.

—Estos idiotas… — decía con voz ronca mirando a los dos idiotas acuclillados en el suelo.

—Ya, ya, Tsukishima, chicos — el capitán intentaba apaciguar las cosas —. Hay que pensar positivo, ya hemos pasado por esto y…

Se quedó callado al ver, en el oscuro rincón, como a Toyogawa lo rodeaba un aura deprimente. Toyogawa Kaito era el segundo más alto de primero, más alto que Yamaguchi o Kageyama, tenía los lados de la cabeza rapados y el flequillo liso y castaño resbalando por su frente. Por ese corte cualquiera pensaría que era delincuente, y el aura que lo rodeaba en ese momento no lo ayudaba. Estaba tecleando y tecleando mensajes en su celular sin parar, y la persona con quien hablaba no paraba de responderle tampoco.

Hinata había sacado 30 en inglés. Kageyama volvió a reprobar literatura moderna, pero con un punto menos que el año menos. Y Toyogawa había reprobado matemática con 29 puntos.

Hamasaki no paraba de reír.

—¡No es posible! ¡Hasta Michio-kun que es un lerdo aprobó! — se reía señalando al más bajito de primer año.

—¡Oe Haru! — le regaño Himura.

Shiraiwa solo se encogió de hombros.

—Michio-kun está acostumbrado a que le digan lerdo — dijo Shiraiwa, hablando en tercera persona —. Pero Michio-kun sabe cuándo tiene que ponerse serio. Y Michio-kun solo habla en tercera persona cuando está muy serio.

Michio, encorvado, ojeroso y el cabello negro cubriéndole mitad de la cara, daba más miedo que Toyogawa en modo depresivo. Hamasaki dejó de reír, y sudó frio. Todos los demás también se quedaron callados.

—Así me gusta — dijo Shiraiwa saliendo para ir a la práctica, seguido del más alto de primero, Mizushima.

Ennoshita los vio ir, luego suspiró con cansancio. Tanaka se secó las lágrimas de los ojos.

—En fin, hablaré con mi hermana por si quiere llevarlos de nuevo — ofreció Ryuu —. Aunque como los conoce, no creo que se niegue. Ella también está emocionada por vernos jugar.

—Tanaka-san… — suspiraron los tres reprobados, mirando a Ryuu como si fuera Buda.

—Es Tanaka-senpai — corrigió la estrella de Karasuno con las manos en la cintura y pose estoica.

—Supongo que los ayudaremos para la recuperación, de nuevo — dijo el capitán de manera cansina, pero sonaba comprensivo.

—¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! — decía Noya, orgulloso de sus 55 puntos en Historia.

—¡Capitán! ¡Noya-senpai! — exclamaron esos tres.

—¡¿Por qué a Noya si le agregan el senpai?! — les recriminó Tanaka.

En eso el celular de Toyogawa sonó repetidas veces.

—¿Con quién te mensajeas tanto, Toyo? — preguntó Hamasaki arqueando una ceja.

—No te interesa — dijo Kaito abrazando el celular como si fuera su hijo, alejándolo de las garras de Hamasaki.

Justo ahí, el celular de Tsukishima también sonó.

—¡Oh! ¡Tsukishima-senpai también! — comentó Hamasaki con una sonrisa socarrona.

Tsukishima lo miró con desagrado, y por el rabillo del ojo notó como sus compañeros de segundo lo veían curiosamente, cosa que lo hizo fruncir el ceño aún más.

—Bueno, quedamos después — dijo Chikara abriendo la puerta —. Ahora vamos.

Recibió un ‘ossu’ general de parte de todos mientras salían, pero de nuevo, los de segundo se quedaron atrás.

Tsukishima miró al combo raro como si fueran basura de la peor clase.

—En serio, ¿Qué quieren? — dijo irritado.

—Los mensajes volvieron a ser frecuentes ¿eh? — dijo Hinata moviendo las cejas.

Tsukishima suspiró.

—Yo no diría frecuentes… — dijo ojeando su celular. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la pantalla —. ¿Akaashi-san?

Los otros tres dieron un respingo.

—¡Oh, cierto! Kenma me dijo que Akaashi-san quería hablar con nosotros — recordó el más pequeño.

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja.

—¿Sobre qué?

—No lo sé, Akaashi-san no le dijo eso, creo.

Tsukishima miró su celular con recelo.

—Dice que es importante y ya… — miró a Hinata, y sonrió con sorna, espantándolo —. Aunque parece que no sabrás de que se trata si vuelves a reprobar.

Hinata apretó los dientes.

—¡No nos vamos a quedar atrás! ¡¿Cierto?! — declaró, luego miró a Kageyama, quien asintió.

Yamaguchi no pudo evitar reír.

—Como diría Daichi-san, no podemos lucirnos completamente si no están ustedes dos — dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva —. Pero como las circunstancias son las mismas que hace un año, no veo porque no aprobarían. Aunque lo extraño es que hayan reprobado si las cosas eran tan parecidas.

—Quizás porque están muy ocupados pensando en los problemas ajenos — comentó Tsukishima, disgustado.

—Bueno, talvez — dijo Kageyama al aire —. Resolver tu situación es más complicado que resolver lo de Yamaguchi. Eso si está bien planeado.

Tadashi dio un respingo.

—¿Qué rayos tienen en mente? — hasta le dio miedo preguntar.

El combo raro lo miró con una sonrisa conspiradora, causando que Tadashi sudara frio.

Tsukishima resopló.

—Ya veremos si llegan o no — dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, luego miró a Hinata —. Pero asegúrate de no vomitar esta vez.

Hinata sudó frio, recordando los viajes en la camioneta de Saeko-nee-san.

—¡C-Claro que no! — exclamó furioso.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros y también salió. Tadashi suspiró, luego los miró con cierta desconfianza.

—Hablando en serio, ¿Qué van a hacer?

—¿Nosotros? No haremos nada. Tú lo harás — dijo Kageyama señalándolo, saliendo también de los vestidores.

Hinata salió tras él, dejando a Yamaguchi confundido, y mucho más preocupado que antes.

—¡¿Qué se supone que haga con eso?! — exclamó casi para sí mismo.

—¡Nada! — gritaron los otros dos desde afuera.

A Tadashi le entraron los nervios. Definitivamente, si es que en serio planeaba dejarle su vida amorosa a esos dos, estaba perdido.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdóoooon por la demora de casi dos semanas D: es que me pasaron unas cuantas cosas x.x pero ya finalmente pude terminar el cap :’v iba a subirlo anoche pero me dio sueño, y he estado medio enferma esta semana, así que le hice caso a mi cama y me dormí (?  
> En fin, tengo unos cuentos puntos que discutir  
> Primero- puse las fichas de los de primero para que ya no se confundan, aunque quizás debí ponerlas antes, pero pensaba hacer un extra con ellos, pero creo que no sea uwu pero ahí está. Y también! Hice el dibujo de la cara de Hamasaki xD que está en mi Tumblr, donde subo el fic también a ver si lo notan :’v pero al menos ese ya está, y en estos días seguiré haciendo a los demás  
> Segundo- perdón si este cap resultó estar un poco enredado ;-; intente hacerlo lo mejor posible y que se entienda. Le di unos últimos toques antes de publicar y ojala haya quedado decente uwu  
> Tercero- ya me confundí!! Iba a poner *spoiler* BokuAka más adelante, pero el AkaKen me puede adfghgfdsghjhgfds para mi esos dos en el futuro serán capitanes de sus respectivos equipos, y a diferencia de los Bros, no creo que ellos se lleven tan bien, o creo que sería una relación de amistad/rivalidad/odio, eso en el mal sentido, pero también los shippeo intensamente *---* meh, quien me entiende :’v xD eso nomás xd que no se cual poner, pero ya veré, ya está casi todo planeado.  
> Y cuarto- …no hay un cuarto punto en realidad, solo, gracias por leer, en serio, gracias. Se les quiere *w*  
> De nuevo, no sé cuándo actualizare el siguiente, pero por las cosas que me pasaron como que tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora, jeje, así que me dedicare a pleno a esto pues quiero acabarlo sí o sí antes de que acabe el año, porque para el 2017, fufufu, traeré un proyecto mucho más grande :3 no KageHina, otra OTP, mi crack OTP que adoro mucho, mucho.  
> Bueno, nos leemos a la próxima! Cuídense!  
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3


	6. Los idiotas se confunden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata lo miró con los ojos como platos, sorprendido por dos cosas. Por lo que le acababa de decir y también porque se lo dijo muy fácilmente.  
> —Espera, espera — dijo Hinata moviendo las manos como si quisiera detener sus palabras con estas —. ¿Lo sabe? ¿Y cómo es que me lo estás diciendo tan abiertamente?  
> Tsukishima volvió a suspirar.  
> —Si no te digo, te enojas. Si te digo, igual te enojas — dijo molesto —. Nunca estas conforme ¿eh?  
> La boca de Hinata cayó hasta el suelo.  
> —¡Es que, agh, solo me sorprende maldita sea! — le recriminó.  
> Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua.  
> —Pasa que me estoy resignando — admitió el más alto —. Que tú y Kageyama lo sepan ya da igual — se encogió de hombros —. Igual, talvez ni pase nada.   
> Hinata se le quedó viendo. Kei rio con sorna.  
> —Talvez solo es un capricho y ya — dijo negando con la cabeza —. Puede dejar de pasar, en cualquier momento.  
> —Tus acciones me demuestran lo contrario — dijo Hinata, muy serio.   
> Tsukishima lo miró sorprendido.

**5\. Los idiotas se confunden**

Sintió la impaciencia que sentía al ver a la maestra corrigiendo los exámenes. La adrenalina de correr por el pasillo al saber que habían aprobado. El terror al subirse a la camioneta de Saeko-nee-san y dar vuelta a la esquina a una velocidad catastrófica. Y la emoción de estar a nada de llegar a la escuela Fukurodani.

Sin embargo, todas esas emociones entremezcladas unas con otras se revolvieron en su estómago. Se mareó, tambaleó, y no supo si fue porque era torpe o solo fue mala suerte, pero tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza.

Al final, Hinata solo vio negro.

Hasta que después abrió los ojos, y estaba en un cuarto blanco con cortinas, recostado en una cama, y la única que persona que vio después de despertar fue Kageyama, quien lo veía a él también.

—Hasta que al fin despiertas, idiota — le dijo Kageyama con mirada cansada.

Lo primero que pensó Hinata fue desde que hora habrá estado ahí con él. Pero lo fue lo primero que dijo después de despertar.

—¿Qué me pasó? — preguntó sentándose y sobándose la cabeza.

—Bueno, te caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza e inmediatamente quedaste inconsciente y todo el maldito mundo enloqueció — explicó Kageyama —. Buen trabajo, el entrenador y Take-sensei están histéricos y a Yacchan le dio un ataque de nervios. Yamaguchi tuvo que tranquilizarla después de eso, así que no fue todo un desastre.

—Se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor ¿no? — dijo Hinata con mirada cansina.

Kageyama asintió, haciendo a Shouyo resoplar.

—¡Como sea! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

—Casi una hora, y para este momento ya todos estarán yendo a cenar, así que no te apresures y descansa — dijo Tobio al ver que Hinata ya se quería levantar de la cama y salir corriendo al entrenamiento —. Eso dijeron los profesores. Ya mañana tendrás todo el día para revolotear y exhibirte a tu gusto.

Hinata lo miró resignado, pero no se quejó. Más bien decidió preguntarle lo que había pensado hace rato.

—¿Y tú por qué has estado aquí todo el rato?

Kageyama dio un respingo.

—Eso es…

—¿Kageyama? — llamó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

Esta se abrió y dejó ver a Ennoshita al lado de Kenma. Ambos capitanes parecieron aliviarse al ver a Hinata en buen estado.

—¡Ah, Kenma! ¡Ennoshita-san!

—Hola Shouyo — dijo el capitán de Nekoma adentrándose en la enfermería.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Hinata? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Chikara acercándose también.

—Estoy bien, capitán — respondió Hinata —. Más bien, disculpen por preocuparlos así.

—No te tienes que disculpar por nada, Hinata. Más bien, Tanaka te envía disculpas por el mal viaje en la camioneta de Saeko-san.

—Al menos no vomitaste esta vez — comentó Kageyama.

—¡Desmayarse y golpearse la cabeza es mucho peor que solo vomitar, Bakageyama!

Lo bueno era que la energía de Hinata seguía allí, lo cual era buena señal. Seguido de eso, si Hinata de verdad se encontraba bien, decidieron dejar la enfermería para ir a cenar junto a los demás.

Antes de llegar al comedor, ya los estaba esperando Ukai y Takeda en la puerta para ver cómo estaba Hinata, y al ver como este se disculpó tan efusivamente le dijeron que se tomaran las cosas con calma, y que comiera lo necesario ahora ya que al día siguiente gastaría todas esas energías en el entrenamiento.’

—¡Hinata! — exclamó el poste de luz de Nekoma conocido como Lev — ¡Estas vivo!

—¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡Un golpe en la cabeza no va a matarme!

—Eso sería demasiada buena suerte — dijo Tsukishima sentado frente a su comida mirando su celular.

—¡Eso ya es cruel, Tsuki! — le recriminó Hinata.

Yachi se acercó corriendo con un plato de comida.

—¡Hinata! ¿Ya estás bien? ¿Tienes hambre? A no ser que ¡¿Está bien que comas?! ¡¿Está bien tu cabeza?! — decía la pequeña rubia hecha un completo manojo de nervios.

—Y-Yacchan estoy bien — intentó tranquilizarla Shouyo, disponiéndose a tomar el plato de comida —. Y ahora que lo dices, me muero de hambre.

Tomó el plato de comida, rozando sus dedos con los de Yachi, y bastó ese pequeño contacto para sentir una mirada letal encima de él.

Kageyama notó como Yamaguchi, quien hace nada había estado preocupado por Hinata también, ahora lo miraba como si quisiera que se atragantara con el plato de comida. Claro, nadie notó eso. Solo el combo raro, uno no sabiendo que hacer y el otro temiendo por su vida. Hamasaki también lo notó, y aprovechó el momento para molestar y ya.

—Ah, Yachi-senpai y Hinata-senpai se llevan tan bien — comentó con un gesto inocente, apoyando la barbilla sobre las manos entrelazadas — ¿Por qué no me tratas así también, Satomi-san?

La segunda manager de Karasuno le mostró la lengua desde la mesa donde estaba. Haruto recibió un codazo nada disimulado departe de Himura, pero Hamasaki ya había causado el efecto que quería.

Hinata y Yachi se exaltaron y Hinata retiró las manos tan rápidamente que casi lanza la comida por todos lados. Y sí, la mirada letal casi bien disimulada de Yamaguchi seguía posada sobre él. Hinata se sentó a comer junto a Lev y Kageyama después de eso, y Tobio miraba a Tsukishima como diciéndole con la mirada que intentara calmar a Yamaguchi, pero el más alto estaba muy pendiente de su teléfono, casi ni tocando su comida.

Los de tercero de cada escuela estaban muy animados en un costado del comedor hablando de sus experiencias a lo largo del año. Los de segundo estaban prácticamente igual. Talvez era porque desde el año pasado todos se conocían, y no fue mala idea que la tradición del campamento entre las escuelas siguiera vigente, al parecer. Sin embargo, los chicos de primero de cada escuela todavía parecían un poco tímidos a querer hablar, pero en una semana ya estarían todos conviviendo durante 7 días jugando volley y entrenando sin parar.

Kageyama se fijó más que nada en los nuevos miembros de Nekoma y Fukurodani. Nekoma, según le habían contado, tenía 5 miembros nuevos, lo cual era bueno ya que ese año se fueron los 3 de tercer año, así que tenían más gente. En una mesa estaban sentados justamente los 5, y al verlos, Kageyama primero pensó que estaba viendo doble, pero solo resultaba que Nekoma ahora tenía gemelos en su equipo.

—Nuestros nuevos son peculiares ¿no? — comentó Lev con orgullo al notar como Kageyama los observaba.

—En especial ese que te quiere quitar el puesto de estrella — dijo Eikichi de Shinzen.

Lev se tensó, haciendo que Inuoka y Chibayama rieran.

—¿Uno de los gemelos? — peguntó Kageyama.

Tsukishima había dejado el celular a un lado y también como que se integró a la conversación. Yamaguchi también escuchaba, pero tenía la mirada fija sobre Hinata aun, y el pobre solo intentaba comer en paz.

—Uno es bloqueador y el otro es punta receptor — explicó Chibayama.

—Y ese es el más molesto de todos los de primero — se quejó Lev apretando los dientes.

—Es curioso, tú eras el más molesto de primer año el año pasado, Lev — comentó Inuoka sin malicia en su voz, pero igual se notaba que quería burlarse de él.

Ese comentario hizo a casi todos en la mesa de segundo reír, y Lev tuvo que hacerlo también, a regañadientes, porque en el fondo sabía que era cierto.

—Hablando de estrellas… — dijo Tsukishima de repente —… ¿en Fukurodani ya...?

Casi todas las miradas se posaron en Onaga, quien miró a sus demás compañeros de segundo. Todos se encogieron de hombros y asintieron a la vez, como si hubieran concordado en la misma cosa telepáticamente. Onaga señaló la mesa de primero de Fukurodani, donde había 6 chicos sentados. Señaló a un muchacho en específico, con el pelo rojizo despeinado explosivamente, con mechones oscuros en la frente y por los costados de la cabeza. El muchacho comía y comía sin parar haciendo reír a sus demás compañeros. Lo que más llamaba la atención era su sonrisa radiante y sincera.

—No es como Bokuto-san — dijo Onaga —, pero se le acerca.

—Para cuando esté en tercero será una maquina letal — comentó uno de sus amigos.

Todos empezaron a analizar a ese chico de primero disimuladamente. O no tanto, ya que el chico los miró con sus grandes ojos celestes, y los saludó. Los de segundo intentaron volver a lo suyo.

Tsukishima, ya cansado de la situación, le dio un codazo disimulado a Yamaguchi para que dejara de una vez al desgraciado de Hinata.

Lo que quedó de la cena fue regular, hablando de la intercolegial y demás. Demasiados tenían muchas expectativas para los siguientes 6 meses, y aunque sabían que en más o menos la mitad de eso se estarían enfrentando casi todos ellos, para lo que quedaba de ese mes solo querían pasársela bien, y jugar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Claro, que no dejaron de tomarse la cosa con seriedad, sobre todo al día siguiente, cuando Hinata despertó 100% emocionado, y junto con Kageyama se habían vuelto, como de costumbre, los que más destacaban en la cancha a la hora de jugar. Claro que ninguno de sus compañeros se quedaba atrás. Tanaka se portaba como la estrella que era, haciendo relucir su lado más maduro que nunca. Ennoshita se sentía motivado, por lo que estaba casi a la par en recepciones que Noya, quien hacía notar su título de deidad guardiana. Tsukishima había madurado bastante en el último año, y a Narita, a quien le tocaba acompañarlos durante los bloqueos, le constaba. Luego estaban Yamaguchi y Kinoshita quienes prácticamente se estaban peleando por la titularidad, más o menos, solo era el puesto de sacador de aprietos. Y los de primero pues, se las arreglaban.

De las 5 escuelas, Nekoma fue la que tuvo más victorias ese día, y le siguió Karasuno y de ahí Fukurodani, empatada sorprendentemente con Ubugawa y Shinzen. La desventaja de no contar con una estrella entrenada se estaba notando, y los de Tokyo tendrían que ponerse serios si no querían perder ante Nekoma.

—Ah, ¡Perdón! — se disculpó Mizushima al dejar pasar un balón que paso entre sus brazos cuando estaba bloqueando al lado de Tsukishima.

Los de tercero y segundo cambiaban lugares de cuando en cuando con los de primero, para que se adapten y entiendan contra que se estaban enfrentando.

—No abras los brazos al bloquear — le dijo Tsukishima limpiándose el sudor del mentón con la camisa, luego levantó los brazos —. Júntalos así, o seguirán pasando tu bloqueo.

—Ossu — asintió Mizushima comprendiendo.

Toyogawa, a un lado, esperó a que el partido terminara para acercarse a Tsukishima.

—Ah, Tsukishima-san — le llamó —. Disculpa, pero me da curiosidad. Sabes mucho de bloqueos pero el año pasado todos los bloqueadores titulares eran de primero ¿no? ¿Cómo aprendiste tanto?

La pregunta tomó a Tsukishima por sorpresa. Luego la sorpresa se combinó con desagrado al sentir la mirada de Hinata sobre él, puesto que Hinata sabía la respuesta. Sin embargo, antes de que Kei pudiera decir algo, alguien más respondió por él.

—Fue un tipo molesto pero ingenioso — dijo el capitán de Fukurodani acercándose —. Ya se graduó, pero a todos en su equipo les dejó varias cosas en mente. A mí y a Tsukishima también.

Tsukishima apartó la mirada, obviamente reconociendo las acciones de Akaashi. Hinata miró al capitán de los búhos con admiración.

—¿Oh? ¿Era de otra escuela entonces? — preguntó Hamasaki, quien estaba escuchando.

—Era un tipo tenebroso — dijo Hinata uniéndose a la conversación —. Pero era genial después de todo.

A Tsukishima no le quedó otra más que asentir.

—Whoa… — dijo Toyogawa con brillos en los ojos.

—Que genial… — comentó Mizushima apretando el balón entre las manos.

—Para eso sirven las concentración de entrenamiento — dijo Akaashi mirando a los de primero —. No solo para estudiar a tu posible futuro contrincante, sino para aprender cosas nuevas de gente nueva. Espero que la próxima semana les esté yendo bien con eso.

—¡S-Sí! — exclamaron los dos de primer año, enderezándose ante la emoción de recibir consejos de un capitán de una escuela reconocida y fuerte.

—Ah, por cierto Akaashi-san — dijo Hinata de repente, mientras los de primero se disponían a reagruparse con los demás —. Kenma me dijo que…

—Oh, eso — dijo Keiji cortándolo, luego miró al grupo de Nekoma con disgusto, al capitán en específico —. Le dije que no te avisara todavía. La cosa es que, todavía tengo que hablarlo con su entrenador y maestro encargado.

—¿De qué se trata? — preguntó Tsukishima.

Akaashi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Kei diera un respingo.

Algo en la mirada de Akaashi inquietó a Hinata. Porque era la misma mirada con la que él veía a Tsukishima para hablar sobre su _situación_. Entonces lo supo. Akaashi, para desgracia de Tsukishima, también lo sabía.

—Es sorpresa — dijo Akaashi al cabo —. Hablaremos de eso la próxima semana. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo cumplir el castigo de perdedores.

Señaló a su equipo que esperaba a pocos metros detrás, y luego empezaron a hacer las vueltas de lanzamientos a un lado de la cancha.

Tsukishima y Hinata lo vieron irse, y el primero no pudo evitar suspirar con cansancio.

—Lo sabe, estoy perdido — dijo casi para sí mismo.

Casi claro porque al lado estaba Hinata.

—Es posible… — dijo Shouyo — ¿pero estás seguro?

Kei apartó levemente la mirada.

—Talvez sea porque… él estuvo cuando pasó ese _algo_ , el año pasado — dijo al cabo, bajito solo para que Hinata lo escuchara.

Hinata lo miró con los ojos como platos, sorprendido por dos cosas. Por lo que le acababa de decir y también porque se lo dijo muy fácilmente.

—Espera, espera — dijo Hinata moviendo las manos como si quisiera detener sus palabras con estas —. ¿Lo sabe? ¿Y cómo es que me lo estás diciendo tan abiertamente?

Tsukishima volvió a suspirar.

—Si no te digo, te enojas. Si te digo, igual te enojas — dijo molesto —. Nunca estas conforme ¿eh?

La boca de Hinata cayó hasta el suelo.

—¡Es que, agh, solo me sorprende maldita sea! — le recriminó.

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua.

—Pasa que me estoy resignando — admitió el más alto —. Que tú y Kageyama lo sepan ya da igual — se encogió de hombros —. Igual, talvez ni pase nada.

Hinata se le quedó viendo. Kei rio con sorna.

—Talvez solo es un capricho y ya — dijo negando con la cabeza —. Puede dejar de pasar, en cualquier momento.

—Tus acciones me demuestran lo contrario — dijo Hinata, muy serio.

Tsukishima lo miró sorprendido.

En eso sonó el silbato, indicando que el próximo partido iba a comenzar. El equipo de Karasuno se apresuró a avanzar hacia otra cancha para jugar contra el equipo de Shinzen. Hinata en ningún momento dejó la mirada seria mientras avanzaban, y Tsukishima lo seguía de cerca.

—La manera en cómo te comportas no puede ser indicios de un simple capricho — siguió diciendo Hinata —. Hay emoción, hay ansiedad, hay temor. No digas que solo es un capricho. Eso sería insultar tus propios sentimientos hacia Kuroo-san.

En ningún momento tampoco Tsukishima dejó de ver a Hinata, sobre todo cuando se pusieron en posición. Le sorprendía más que nada, ya había visto el lado serio de Hinata repetidas veces, pero cuando ese lado se dirigía hacia él, Tsukishima no podía evitar sentirse cohibido, y un poco, solo un poco, motivado.

Desde un costado, Kageyama también los observaba. Y por una razón que muchos sabían y él no, se sentía levemente inspirado por la actitud de Hinata. Solo por el simple hecho de verlo actuar y hablar de ese modo, encendía algo dentro de él que no comprendía. Y le impacientaba no saberlo.

.

.

.

—¡Directo a sus casas, muchachos! ¡Los quiero ver mañana con la misma energía que hoy! — exclamó Ukai despidiendo a todos.

—¡Ossu!

Los de segundo terminaron yendo todos juntos por el camino que tomaban para regresar, con Yachi incluida pues los chicos de primero secuestraron a Satomi, pero se fueron todos juntos así que estaba bien para Yacchan dejarla así. Al menos en ese momento estaba bien, luego se pasó todo el tramo del camino rebuscando en su bolso algo que no encontraba.

—Oh no… — dijo en voz baja, y cuando supo que fue inevitable su frente se puso azul —. Oh nonononono…

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Yamaguchi preocupado.

—Mi libreta de apuntes — dijo Yachi rápidamente —. Creo que se quedó. La olvide. Estaba revisando cosas con Shitasawa en el bus. Debió quedarse ahí ¿y si ya se fueron? Ay no, esa libreta no. todo el fin de semana estuve…

—Yachi — llamó Tsukishima.

—Yacchan, tranquila — dijo Yamaguchi poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica —. Si vamos ahora, seguro que siguen ahí.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Debería volver? — cuestionó Yacchan con preocupación palpable en su voz.

En ese momento, el mismo pensamiento surcó por la mente de los otros tres.

—Yamaguchi, acompáñala — indicó Hinata.

Tadashi se puso nervioso.

—P-podemos ir todos juntos, oigan…

Kageyama y Tsukishima lo miraron con ojos cansados. Ahí estaba la oportunidad perfecta para dejarlos a solas, pero los nervios de punta de Yamaguchi no ayudaban.

—Tsukishima y yo estamos cansados, en serio — dijo Kageyama intentando parecer neutral, como siempre —. Y este idiota tiene que ir hasta la montaña. Si se apuran seguro llegan. Solo vayan, ya.

Yamaguchi se les quedó viendo implorante, pero Yachi estaba temblando como gelatina, y mientras le jalaba del brazo parecía demasiado indefensa, y eso pareció romper por completo los nervios de Tadashi. Olvidándose de los otros tres miserables que tenía por amigos, Yamaguchi salió corriendo tomando a Yacchan del brazo.

—Salió decente — dijo Kageyama encogiéndose de hombros una vez se habían perdido de vista, refiriéndose a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Y luego el ingrato soy yo — dijo Tsukishima —, aunque fue buen momento.

—Bueno, esa libreta es importante para Yacchan, la veo anotar cada cosa de los entrenamientos en ella — comentó Hinata —. No quiero imaginarme como seria si la perdiera. Quedaría destrozada.

Tsukishima suspiró.

—Como se podría esperar de nuestra Manager… bueno, yo me voy por aquí — dijo Tsukishima señalando una intersección —. Nos vemos.

—Hasta luego — se despidió Hinata mientras Kageyama hacia una seña con la mano en señal de despedida también.

Tsukishima ya no los miraba, pero hacia un gesto con la mano, así que algo era algo.

—Está cambiado — comentó Kageyama —. Está un poco, como decirlo, tolerante.

—Creo que es bueno en parte, espero que siga así — dijo Hinata con una sonrisa sincera.

Kageyama se le quedó viendo.

—Creo que puede ser en parte por tus palabras de esta tarde — dijo Kageyama —. Lo sorprendieron, y a mi también.

—¿Estabas escuchando? En serio, que chismoso eres Kageyama… — le recriminó Hinata mirándolo de reojo. Luego miró al frente —… pero sí, me parece que tener la idea de que esa situación es solo un capricho, es un insulto a la persona misma y también a la persona por quien sientes aquello.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? — preguntó Kageyama.

—No es que lo sepa, solo me parece eso… — dijo Hinata encogiéndose de hombros —… supongo que es cosa mía y ya.

Kageyama asintió, mirando el camino también.

—Qué extraño… — murmuró Kageyama, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que Hinata lo escuchara.

—¿Qué cosa?

Kageyama ladeó la cabeza a un costado.

—Hace un año exactamente tú y yo nos estábamos peleando porque no sabía cómo cumplir tus expectativas — dijo sin mirarlo —. Y ahora estamos aquí, y ese tema me parece ya tan lejano.

Hinata se quedó plantado donde estaba, y Kageyama se adelantó un poco, para quedarse parado unos metros más adelante.

—Me alegra haber logrado un paso que cumpla lo que querías. Siento que ese pase me abrió muchas puertas hasta el momento — se giró a ver a Shouyo —. Me alegra haber avanzado con todos ustedes hasta aquí.

El viento corrió a través de ellos bajo la luz de las estrellas. Hinata solo podía mirar a Kageyama, preguntándose por qué tan de repente, Tobio se había abierto hacia él de esa manera. Primero Tsukishima y ahora Kageyama, su compañero más preciado. No quería admitirlo, pero así era. Su compañero que, por una razón que no entendía, hacía que algo dentro de él se encendiera hasta quemarle el pecho. Solo podía preguntarse cuál era aquel sentimiento.

Sin nada más que decir, solo pudo reír.

—Tus palabras nunca van acorde a la situación ¿sabes? — dijo Hinata al cabo —. Pero eso no es malo. Yo también me alegro de haber avanzado hasta aquí con todos.

Kageyama asintió, esbozando una sonrisa diminuta, que Hinata, por la falta de luz no pudo percibir bien.

—También está el hecho de que hace un año no toleraba a ninguno de ustedes — agregó Kageyama comenzando a caminar, Shouyo lo alcanzó rápidamente —. Supongo que ahora los tolero, también.

—Tsukishima y tú son crueles — dijo Hinata riendo —. Pero sí.

Llegaron hasta el punto del camino en donde debían tomar caminos separados.

—Espero que en un año puedas decir algo más que “nos toleras” y ya — dijo Hinata con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Veremos — Kageyama se encogió de hombros —. Si de verdad vamos a ayudar en la situación de esos dos, creo que las cosas cambiaran radicalmente.

Hinata sonrió.

—Hagamos eso — dijo —, y mucho más. Debemos seguir avanzando.

Kageyama asintió.

Esta vez fue Hinata quien levantó el puño hacia Kageyama, y él lo recibió sin dudar. Chocaron los puños, se despidieron y se alejaron uno del otro, quedándose con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, que no llegaron a percibir bien. Porque ese sentimiento ya estaba ahí buen tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos lo notaba, o no sabían que era. Por las circunstancias, deberían esperar a que alguien les dijera de qué se trataba. Y ese momento no estaba muy lejos.

.

.

.

La semana siguiente transcurrió tranquilamente. Los de primero también se habían puesto ansiosos por la idea de regresar. Todo el equipo se las arregló, y pudieron combinar todas sus actividades en el mismo horario y lugar sin tener que pedir prestado el espacio del club de volley femenino.

Y varios notaron otra cosa. Kageyama y Hinata estaban más coordinados que nunca al momento de jugar. No habían discusiones tan grandes, solo pequeñas e insignificantes y eran por cuestión de broma, pero luego, al momento de jugar parecía que pensaran lo mismo en cada momento. Y parecía que ni ellos mismos se daban cuenta, pues era algo así como un acto inconsciente, pero nadie comentó nada, solo esperaban que siguieran así hasta que comenzara el campeonato. Ver a esos dos así motivaba a todo el mundo.

Juntos se sentían invencibles.

Sin embargo, al llegar a Tokyo pasó algo que nadie esperaba.

—Hinata-kun, Tsukishima-kun, por aquí — les llamó Takeda una vez bajaron todos del bus —. Hamasaki-kun y Toyogawa-kun también.

Todos los que habían sido llamados se separaron fácilmente de sus compañeros, pero aun así se veían con cierta confusión. Y la confesión aumentó cuando vieron a Akaashi acercarse junto a Lev, cada uno acompañado de las estrellas de primer año de sus respectivas escuelas. También venían los entrenadores de cada escuela.

Mientras los demás ya estaban ingresando a la escuela Shinzen, ese grupo extraño se quedó afuera, junto al entrenador Ukai y Takeda. Las managers de Karasuno también se habían quedado junto a los profesores.

—Te los encargo mucho, Akaashi — dijo el entrenador de Fukurodani.

—Sí — dijo Akaashi con firmeza.

Los chicos de Karasuno se veían con confusión, y antes de que pudieran decir algo, una van ingresó al estacionamiento de la escuela a velocidad peligrosa, estacionando de una manera igual de peligrosa, levantando polvo del suelo al parar.

Hinata notó como a Lev le brillaron los ojos y Akaashi sonrió con cansancio. Miró a Tsukishima y el solo miraba esa van con extrañes. Luego, pudo jurar como el alma de Tsukishima se le salía del cuerpo al ver quien salía de la van.

Con las llaves del auto girando en su dedo, Kuroo les sonrió alegremente, y después saludó.

—¡Buenas!

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muajajaja, muajajajajajajaja *se atraganta con su lengua y tose* hey :D   
> El largo del capítulo compensa lo corto que quedó el anterior xD además de que todo lo que leyeron fue exactamente lo que necesitaba para la idea de este capítulo. Además es una compensación de lo que me demoré.  
> La cosa es que acabe este capítulo 5 dos días después de terminar el 4, pero quería terminar el 6 porque la idea seguía viviente, así que lo publicare de aquí a unos 2 días, mientras hago el cap 7 también.  
> Bueno, para las que se quedaron pensando en lo que quería Akaashi, ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? C: ya se me había ocurrido dejar el cap en suspenso así, porque pues así hago siempre creo xD  
> Por cierto la historia ya vas más de la mitad, 5 capítulos más y se termina :’v aunque como dije esta iba a ser una historia corta, así que muchas gracias por haber estado leyendo hasta ahora, significa un montón n.n  
> Nos vemos en dos días!   
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3


	7. Los idiotas no comprenden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Ey, nada de peleas, ustedes — dijo Hinata, intentando imponer orden como el buen senpai que era.  
> —¿Ustedes se conocen? — preguntó Miyakita ladeando la cabeza y parpadeando.  
> —Ya quisiera yo decir que este tipo es un completo desconocido para mí — resopló Hamasaki.  
> —Pero me conoces, Haru-chan — dijo Kawakami con una sonrisa socarrona —, me conoces y ahora-  
> Sin embargo, ese chico remedo de Oikawa fue silenciado nada más llegar al exterior de las tribunas, por un golpe seco y certero contra el suelo, que calló a todos, que hizo que Hamasaki no solo agradeciera a la persona que lo ocasionó, sino que apareció una admiración enorme en su cara, o así lo vio Hinata. Porque a Hinata le sucedió casi lo mismo. A él le empezaron a brillar los ojos de emoción.  
> —¡Hey hey heeeeey! ¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡¿Lo escucharon?! ¡Y se quedaron callados, JA! ¡Admiren mis-!  
> —¡CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITO NOVATO!

**6\. Los idiotas no comprenden**

Hinata solo puedo preguntarse por qué Kuroo estaba parado ahí. ¿Por qué los entrenadores estaban despidiéndose de Akaashi? ¿Por qué Kuroo se estaba presentando con todos? ¿Por qué de repente estaban todos ya dentro de la van con destino desconocido? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Tsukishima parecía no tener problema alguno para hablar con Kuroo de manera normal?

—No, pero en serio — dijo Tsukishima después de bromear junto con Akaashi lo tirano que era Kuroo como capitán, recordando cuando a Lev lo dejaba casi muerto en los entrenamientos — ¿A dónde estamos yendo?  

—Es sorpresa — contesto Kuroo con la mirada en la pista y las manos en el volante —. Aunque me sorprende que Kenma no les haya dicho.

—Le dije que si podía preguntarle a Akaashi-san — dijo Hinata —, pero él pensó que no le diría.

Akaashi resopló.

—No sé porque siempre piensa así de mí — susurró.

—Lev, ¿Qué tanto dice Kenma sobre este respetable capitán de Fukurodani? — pregunta Kuroo dándole una ojeada divertida a Akaashi.

Lev miró por la ventana.

—Mis labios están sellados, Kuroo-san — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y qué hay de tu kouhai ahí atrás? — Kuroo miró a través del espejo retrovisor —. Tú pequeño… ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

—Hoshimoto — dijo el chico de primero de Nekoma, que estaba arrinconado junto con los otros chicos de primero en la parte de atrás de la van —. Ryohei Hoshimoto.

—Ah, el gemelo mayor — dijo Kuroo —. Kenma si me ha hablado de ustedes. Tú eres el que quiere quitarle el puesto de estrella a Lev ¿eh?

—Por supuesto que lo haré — afirmó el chico de Nekoma, ganándose una mirada hosca de parte de Lev.

—Eso es genial, Ryo — comentó el chico de primero de Fukurodani.

—Mmm~ ¿esa es la nueva estrella de los búhos? — dijo Kuroo con una media sonrisa.

—¡Sí!

—Todavía estas a prueba, Miyakita — dijo Akaashi antes de que el chico pelirrojo se emocionara —. Por eso vamos a dónde vamos.

—No me gusta ser el único que no sabe a dónde vamos — dijo Tsukishima —. Y siento la estúpida mirada de súplica de Hamasaki desde el asiento trasero.

—Yo no estoy suplicando nada — replicó Hamasaki —. Ese podría ser Toyo.

—Oe.

—Yo solo estoy esperando a que Tsuki-senpai o Chibi-senpai se las arreglen para saber a dónde nos llevan.

—Vuelve a decirme Chibi-senpai y te juro que…

—Hey, Chibi-chan, no recurras a la violencia en este momento. No en mi auto. Bueno, no es mi auto, pero aun así no te pongas violento con tus kouhai — le detuvo Kuroo, haciendo que la van vaya por un camino menos concurrido —. ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Iwaizumi? Cielos.

A Tsukishima se le salió una diminuta risa de los labios, cosa por la cual Hinata lo miró expectante. Kei lo miró por encima del hombro y negó con la cabeza, como si le pidiera en silencio que ignorara aquello. Pero para Hinata no era algo que pudiera dejar pasar así y ya. Sin embargo, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar, como por ejemplo, porque rayos la van estaba entrando a lo que parecía, sin lugar a dudas, un campus universitario.

—¡Ohh genial! — exclamaron ambos chicos de Fukurodani y Nekoma, mientras los demás chicos de segundo y primero miraban por las ventanas los jardines y edificios que pasaban.

Después de casi nada, la van se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio.

—Muy bien, bajen — dijo Kuroo soltándose el cinturón y abriendo la puerta.

Lev bajó primero deslizando la puerta de la van para que todos los que estaban dentro salieran. Los mayores caminaron hasta la recepción del edificio, seguidos por los demás. En eso, otro auto se detuvo muy cerca de donde estaban ellos, y de ahí salieron personas que los chicos de Karasuno hizo que se les erizara la piel.

—No es cierto… — dijo Hamasaki con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata y Tsukishima también pusieron gesto serio. De verdad ahora querían saber la maldita razón de porque estaban ahí. Y por qué rayos el capitán del Aoba Johsai y su estrella estaban parados ahí, junto con la futura estrella que iba en segundo, y un chico de primero que Hamasaki conocía muy bien.

—Buenas tardes — saludó Yahaba haciendo una reverencia a Kuroo. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, aunque Kyoutani lo hizo de mala gana al parecer.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño.

—Akaashi-san — llamó al capitán de Fukurodani, exigiendo una explicación.

Porque obviamente, ninguno de los del Karasuno quería ver alguno de esos sujetos. Yahaba y Kindaichi eran pasables, pero los otros dos no. Claro que no querían verlos. Esos malditos les habían ganado en el intercolegial por los pelos, por un descuido, y verlos solo les recordaba lo negligentes que se habían portado.

Akaashi estaba por explicar la cosa, pero alguien salió de las puertas de cristal del edificio, y habló por él.

—Vaya, este no es un encuentro para nada perfecto ¿verdad?

Primero Kuroo llegaba al campamento y los secuestraba. Luego resulta que se iban a encontrar con los del Seijo por una razón en particular. Y ahora, el gran rey salía del maldito edificio a donde iban a entrar.

Ni Hinata ni Tsukishima pudieron evitar dar un par de pasos atrás. Irónicamente, Kyoutani hizo lo mismo.

—¡¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?! — exclamó Oikawa, indignado —. Akaashi-kun, Kuro-chan, ¿no les explicaron la maldita situación? Y Yahaba ¿no le explicaste a Kyoken-chan que…?

—Sí le dije — le cortó el chico —, pero supongo que esto ya es cuestión de instinto y ya.

Kyoutani le gruñó.

Oikawa suspiró por lo bajo.

—Bueno, bueno — dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos restándole importancia —. Tanto da. Ustedes dos, cálmense. Veo que Tobio no está invitado.

Hinata arqueó una ceja. Tsukishima puso más presión en su mirada sobre Akaashi, porque seguían sin darle una explicación. Akaashi se rascó la nuca.

—Ya estamos aquí, es mejor si lo ven por ustedes mismos.

—Cierto — secundó Oikawa —. Vengan ya, y sigan a Akaashi-kun.

Y entraron al enorme edificio. Akaashi se desvió por un costado, y los demás lo siguieron sin chistar, a pesar de que los ex capitanes se iban por otro lado.

Hinata notó como Kuroo se despidió de Tsukishima con un sutil movimiento de la mano, y este solo ladeó la cabeza. Algo había pasado esa noche en lo que esos dos chateaban por el celular, y Hinata necesitaba saber con urgencia que era.

Se notaba a leguas que era el gimnasio de la universidad, y estaban yendo por el corredor en dirección a las tribunas. Lev y Kindaichi parecían emocionados e impacientes, Yahaba y Akaashi lucían calmados, y a Kyoken-chan parecía valerle madres todo, con su expresión molesta y los puños en los bolsillos. Miyakita y Hoshimoto tenían ganas de no aguantarse y querer gritar, y Toyogawa tenía que servir de barrera para que Hamasaki no le saltara encima al chico de primero del Seijo. Tsukishima y Hinata por su parte, se sentían perdidos en el espacio y tiempo.

—Oye, Kawakami, deja de joder — dijo Kyoutani de un momento a otro, harto del como provocaba con la mirada burlona a Hamasaki.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada nada Kyoutani-san — dijo el aludido con fingida inocencia —. Es culpa de Haru-chan que malinterprete hasta las mínimas de mis acciones.

—Si serás… — Hamasaki de nuevo quería tirarse a ahorcarlo, pero Toyogawa lo sostenía de los brazos mientras caminaba, con expresión cansina.

—Ey, nada de peleas, ustedes — dijo Hinata, intentando imponer orden como el buen senpai que era.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? — preguntó Miyakita ladeando la cabeza y parpadeando.

—Ya quisiera yo decir que este tipo es un completo desconocido para mí — resopló Hamasaki.

—Pero me conoces, Haru-chan — dijo Kawakami con una sonrisa socarrona —, me conoces y ahora-

Sin embargo, ese chico remedo de Oikawa fue silenciado nada más llegar al exterior de las tribunas, por un golpe seco y certero contra el suelo, que calló a todos, que hizo que Hamasaki no solo agradeciera a la persona que lo ocasionó, sino que apareció una admiración enorme en su cara, o así lo vio Hinata. Porque a Hinata le sucedió casi lo mismo. A él le empezaron a brillar los ojos de emoción.

—¡Hey hey heeeeey! ¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡¿Lo escucharon?! ¡Y se quedaron callados, JA! ¡Admiren mis-!

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITO NOVATO!

Incluso después de que esa extraña persona, que parecía ir ya en su segundo año de universidad si lo pensaba bien, le haya lanzado dos pelotas directamente a la cabeza a Bokuto, Hinata no perdió el brillo de admiración en sus ojos.

Recordó datos leves que le había dado Kenma. Que Bokuto había sido reclutado por una universidad fuerte, que justamente era la misma a la que iba Oikawa. Y que Kuroo había terminado en la misma universidad con los dos tipos que ahora reían a otro lado de la cancha, bueno era una risa un tanto cansada, negando con la cabeza por el acto que acababan de presenciar. Eran Daichi e Iwaizumi con quienes Kuroo se reunía al otro extremo de la cancha, junto con los demás de su equipo universitario.

—Akaashi-san — dijo Tsukishima suplicante —, en serio, por favor dime…

—Es un partido de práctica — dijo Yahaba al cabo —. Como se iban a enfrentar Oikawa-san e Iwaizumi-san por primera vez desde que se graduaron, se les ocurrió la idea de invitarnos a ver.

—Claro que Bokuto-san no estuvo contento con eso — agregó Akaashi —. Lo supo, y quiso que varios kouhai más vinieran. Es decir nosotros — señaló a todos los que estaban ahí, restando a los de Seijo —. Además por el hecho de que iban a estar Daichi-san y Kuroo-san también.

—¿Pueden hacer eso? — preguntó Hamasaki.

—Usualmente no, pero por lo que tengo entendido esos dos se han esforzado bastante en lo que va del año — explicó Akaashi —. Así que les permitieron traer a unos cuantos de nosotros. Claro que hablamos con sus entrenadores antes.

—También agregaron el hecho de que podían traer gente que necesitara ‘experiencia’ — dijo Yahaba haciendo un gesto con las manos como si fueran comillas.

—¿Nosotros? — pregunto Miyakita con una mano en el pecho.

Akaashi sonrió.

—¿Qué acaban de escuchar ahora? — dijo Hinata de repente, después de un rato entero sin hablar —. ¡Ese fue un remate limpio y sin errores! ¡Fue grandioso ¿no lo crees?!

Miró a Hamasaki con insistencia, quien dio un pequeño respingo por su mirada.

—Sí… fue un poco genial — dijo mirando hacia la cancha.

—¿Un poco, dices? — dijo Akaashi cruzándose de brazos —. Los entrenadores accedieron a traerlos aquí por unas cuantas horas, en específico ustedes porque quieren que aprendan de sus senpais. Así que siéntense y observen.

Intimidados, los de primer año pasaron a tomar asiento, mientras los demás observaban a Akaashi con cierto asombro. Hinata recordaba que era alguien más calmado, menos impulsivo, pero ahora parecía más suelto y expresivo, y nunca había tenido miedo de decir lo que pensaba. Supuso que ahora que era capitán, no podía darse el lujo de ser callado y reservado. Debía emanar autoridad y confianza, así como los sujetos que estaban en la cancha.

—Pensé que en la universidad de Oikawa-san irían a haber más personas — comentó Tsukishima al ver que a Bokuto y a Oikawa los acompañaban justamente otros 6 chicos solamente.

—Por lo que me contó Bokuto-san aquí hacen partidos de práctica varias veces dentro de la temporada para determinar la titularidad — explicó Akaashi —. Pero como él y Oikawa-san acaban de empezar este año.

—Obviamente su universidad es fuerte, pero aunque hayan sido recomendados no quiere decir que empezarán a jugar desde ya — dijo Yahaba.

Hinata sopesó lo que acababa de escuchar. Si ni Oikawa ni Bokuto que eran prácticamente monstruos estaban a la altura de sus senpais universitarios, no quería imaginarse la clase de monstruos que debía haber en años superiores.

Mientras que en su equipo solo habían unos 8 chicos, en el equipo de Kuroo habían más de 14 personas, todos calentando en su lado del gimnasio.

—¿Alguno de ellos es titular? — le preguntó a Akaashi señalando al equipo de Kuroo, refiriéndose a alguno de sus senpais.

—Creo que Iwaizumi-san y Daichi-san están a nada de volverse titulares, o bueno, al menos para aparecer aunque sea un instante en algún partido oficial — dijo el capitán de Seijo en vez de Akaashi —. Sin embargo no sé mucho del ex capitán de Nekoma…

—Lo están probando — dijo Tsukishima, llamando la atención de los demás —. O al menos eso me ha dicho.

Hamasaki esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Oh, deben estar en contacto entonces ¿eh?

Hinata se le hubiera tirado encima, y le habría arrancado ese lindo flequillo que tenía en la frente, de no ser porque estaban en una universidad desconocida, y no quería meterse en problemas. En todo caso debería esperar a volver y masacrar a ese maldito kouhai como se debía. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Tsukishima mantuvo la calma.

—¿Recuerdas a ese senpai sobre el que te hablamos el otro día? — dijo mirando a Toyogawa.

El bloqueador de primer año era lento, pero no tanto, así que ató cabos rápidamente y miró emocionado la cancha.

—Kuroo-san es el mejor bloqueador central que tuvo nuestra escuela — dijo Lev cruzado de brazos con el mentón en alto —. Al menos de su generación. No tiene la mejor personalidad pero…

—Tiene una personalidad horrible — dijo Akaashi con neutralidad —. De seguro provocó a alguno de sus superiores como suele hacerlo con todo el mundo. No me sorprende que lo estén probando en todo caso.

Tsukishima soltó una pequeña risa, que nadie notó más que Hinata, quien estaba sentado a su lado. Shouyo pensó que Tsukishima podría saber algo sobre eso, y que el simple hecho de recordarlo le hacía reír.

—Mmm, debimos traer a Kouhei también — dijo Hoshimoto refiriéndose a su gemelo.

—Kenma-san pudo haber venido en todo caso — le dijo Lev —, pero no le pareció buena idea dejar a Yamamoto-senpai a cargo. Y a mí tampoco.

Hoshimoto asintió abrazando sus piernas.

—Tu hermano es bloqueador central ¿no? — preguntó Miyakita al chico de Nekoma genuinamente interesado.

—Sí — respondió el otro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Cool! ¡Un día hay que juntarnos! Quiero practicar mis remates y quiero otro bloqueador además de mi compañero.

—Eso estaría bien. No creo que él se niegue.

—¡Cool, de nuevo! — dijo Miyakita con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, luego miró a Toyogawa —. Tú también eres bloqueador ¿no? ¡Únetenos también!

—¿Eh? ¿Estaría bien? — preguntó Toyogawa sin mucha confianza.

—¡Claro! ¡Por algo te lo digo! — le señaló el chico de Fukurodani —. Además, ¿qué clase de ace sería si no soy capaz de superar el bloqueo de 3 personas?

—Heh, eso suena interesante — comentó Hamasaki metiéndose a la conversación —. ¿Cómo vas con tus recepciones, sin embargo?

Eso hizo que Miyakita se calle de repente y sudará frio.

—¡Ja! ¡Lo suponía!

—¡Cierra la boca! — lloriqueó Miyakita.

—Meh, no es como si tus recepciones fueran muy buenas tampoco, Haru-chan — le dijo Kawakami de Seijo —. Aunque cierto, ni siquiera te he visto jugar en los partidos.

—Oh, ahora sí, voy a matarte — amenazó Hamasaki poniéndose de pie, pero Toyogawa lo retuvo por los brazos mientras el otro forcejeaba para hacerle cualquier cosa a Kawakami con tal de que quitara esa sonrisa fea de su cara.

—Oigan, cálmense, ya va a empezar — les avisó Yahaba —. No hagan tanto ruido.

—Kawakami, deja de joder.

—No estoy haciendo nada Kyoutani-senpaaaaai.

Yahaba los mandó a callar, justo cuando los que estaban alineado en la cancha se deseaban un buen partido. Le tocaba sacar al equipo de Oikawa y Bokuto.

—¡Yuki-senpai, buen servicio! — gritó Bokuto desde el frente.

—Cállate.

—¡¿Y yo que dije?!

El servicio de Yuki-senpai logró pasar la red a toda velocidad, pero fue interceptado por alguno de los superiores del otro equipo pasándoselo al armador.

—¡Iwaizumi-kun!

—Ah, miren eso — dijo Hinata captando la atención de los chicos de primero.

Iwaizumi tomó vuelo justo en el centro de la cancha, con dos bloqueadores al frente. Logró atravesar el bloqueo sin problemas aun así, clavando el balón contra el suelo de un golpe certero.

—¡Bien! — exclamó el equipo entero.

Los chicos de primero que jugaban en la misma posición de Iwaizumi se asombraron.

Tsukishima sacudió los brazos.

—Se ha hecho más fuerte — comentó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Guah, no quisiera enfrentarlo ahora — dijo Hinata medio tembloroso.

—Aunque el año pasado ganaron… — observó Hamasaki, ganándose una mirada hosca de los de tercero de Seijo.

—Sin embargo, a Iwaizumi-san le falta un poco para alcanzar al tipo que en verdad es aterrador — dijo Tsukishima cruzándose de brazos.

Después de que Daichi sirviera, el líbero del otro equipo lo recibió y se lo pasó a Oikawa, quien parecía querer pasárselo a su senpai.

—¡Un rápido! — avisó alguien del equipo contrario.

El senpai de Oikawa saltó junto con los demás bloqueadores, pero el balón nunca llegó. Oikawa había hecho una colocación hacia el lado contrario de la cancha.

—¡Maldita sea, Oikawa! — exclamó Iwaizumi corriendo junto con los demás.

Oikawa sonrió para sí mismo.

—¡Boku-chan!

No hubo los bloqueadores suficientes para cuando Bokuto golpeó el balón estampándolo contra el suelo, con una fuerza que hizo retroceder instintivamente a los que quisieron recibir ese balón.

Sonó el silbato que señaló un punto para el equipo de Bokuto y los demás.

—¡Bien! — exclamaron Oikawa y Bokuto chocando las palmas mientras su senpai que había hecho la finta pasaba ambas palmas por sus espaldas, felicitándolos.

Los chicos de primer año tragaron duro.

Cuando Yuki-senpai volvió a servir, le interceptaron y se la volvieron a pasar al armador, y algún senpai de Kuroo y los otros remató el balón contra el otro equipo, pero su libero logró recibirla.

—¡Oikawa!

—¡Sí!

Bokuto corrió a un lado.

—¡A mí!

—¡Por la derecha!

A pesar de lo preparados que estaban en el otro lado para bloquear a Bokuto, Oikawa le pasó el balón aun así.

Hinata observó cómo los ojos de Bokuto se centraron en el balón en el aire, y a pesar de la distancia, podría jurar que en medio de ese salto seguía buscando agujeros en el bloqueo. Al final, cuando tocó el balón fue un tiro recto, que cayó al extremo de la cancha.

—¡Bieeeeeen! — exclamó Bokuto junto con los demás al ver su segundo punto anotado.

Hamasaki silbó.

—Juraría que lo iban a bloquear — comentó.

—Ahora Bokuto-san puede hacer tanto tiros rectos como cruzados — dijo Akaashi —. Oikawa-san le hizo practicar ambos una y otra vez para que se acostumbrara.

—¿No había hecho eso ya el año pasado? — preguntó Lev curioso.

—Podía hacer ambos claro, pero cuando se acostumbraba demasiado a uno se olvidaba del otro.

—¿Eh? — murmuró Hamasaki.

—¿Eso es posible? — preguntó Toyogawa arqueando una ceja.

—Para Bokuto-san nada es imposible — contestó Tsukishima con una sonrisa divertida, mientras Akaashi suspiraba.

—Supongo que en este tiempo Oikawa-san tuvo que arreglárselas para educar a Bokuto-san mejor que cualquiera del equipo del año pasado podía hacer — dijo pensativo.

—Si alguien como Oikawa-san aprende a sacar más de los mejor de Bokuto-san… — dijo Tsukishima.

Akaashi resopló.

—Esos dos serán problemáticos para Kuroo-san y los demás — concluyó —. Creo que han unido su odio hacia Ushijima-san y así es como hace Oikawa-san para que Bokuto-san coopere.

—Uno de los mejores armadores de Miyagi y la cuarta mejor estrella de Japón del año pasado en un mismo equipo — observó Hamasaki —. A mí me daría miedo pelear contra ellos dos juntos.

—Ushiwaka y Kiryu fueron a universidades distintas, por lo que sé — dijo Yahaba —. Así que los que quedaron juntos fueron ellos dos a las finales.

—Ojala y le causen mucho problemas a Ushiwaka — dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Se ve que son fuertes! — comentó Miyakita.

—Son fuertes, sí — dijo Tsukishima —. El control de Oikawa-san combinado con el poder de Bokuto-san será algo de temer… sin embargo, no son invencibles una vez los conoces.

Los de primero lo miraron extrañados, mientras Akaashi, Lev y Hinata sonreían un poco, ya que ellos sabían el significado tras esas palabras.

El partido ahí abajo continuó con el equipo de Bokuto con la delantera, hasta que la rotación llegó a un punto donde todos los del equipo de Iwaizumi se tuvieron que poner alerta, bajo un aviso de este mismo, que observaba como Oikawa hacia rebotar la pelota contra el suelo varias veces antes de servir.

—Oigan, chicos de primero — avisó Yahaba —. Miren eso.

En la cancha, Bokuto no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Ve, sacador asesino! — dijo eso, pero se cubrió la nuca aun así.

—¡¿Confías en mi o no, oe?! — exclamó Oikawa.

Sin embargo se recompuso en el momento, lanzó el balón al aire y empezó a correr, y luego saltó. Hinata desde donde estaba, también observó cómo Oikawa observaba el balón en el aire, preparado para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Je, ahí está — murmuró Bokuto por el rabillo del ojo —. Un buen tiro.

Y justo cuando dijo eso el balón salió disparado hacia el otro lado de la cancha. Uno de los senpais que acompañaba a Daichi intento detenerlo, pero no pudo controlar el impacto que ejerció el saque en sus brazos, y el balón salió disparado nuevamente con dirección a las tribunas.

Tanto el equipo como los espectadores de las diferentes escuelas se quedaron mudos, mientras Oikawa sonreía con el mentón en alto.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ese tipo no es invencible? — preguntó Hamasaki a Tsukishima, un poco nervioso.

Tsukishima miró a Hinata, y luego ambos miraron a cierta persona del equipo de Iwaizumi. El más alto sonrió con conformidad y confianza mientras que Hinata esbozó una enorme sonrisa, dejando a Hamasaki con la duda.

Oikawa volvió a servir, y los de primer año se prepararon para que el balón quedara clavado en el suelo esta vez, sin embargo, esta vez fue Daichi quien se puso en el camino. Sus ojos visualizaron el balón, y lo detuvo con los brazos, elevándolo en el aire con un sonido seco.

Los de primero se alteraron mientras que sus superiores sonrieron, incluso los de Seijo tuvieron que admitir que la recepción de Daichi era grandiosa. Oikawa miró a Daichi con leve tic, pero se dio cuenta de que el balón voló hasta el otro lado de la cancha, y uno de sus senpais fue a recibirlo.

—¡Maldición, lo siento! — se disculpó Daichi.

—¡Oikawa, ahí va!

—¡Bien, Boku-chan!

—¡Déjamelo a mí!

Hamasaki rio.

—Aunque hayan parado su servicio aún pueden anotar — dijo con seguridad.

Tsukishima rio a la par con Lev.

—No estés tan seguro, chico de primero — le dijo el futuro ace de Nekoma.

Señaló el punto en la cancha donde frente a Bokuto se había levantado un muro impenetrable. Por lo que vieron hace rato, pudieron pensar que lograría pasarlo también, sin embargo, cuando estaba por hacer un tiro recto dos fuertes brazos bloquearon su camino y lanzaron el balón en sentido contrario, y ni el líbero del equipo de Bokuto pudo salvarlo.

Se escuchó una risa burlona.

—Heh~ los chicos reclutados se relajaron antes de tiempo — dijo Kuroo con la barbilla en alto, mirándolos con burla, al lado de Daichi quien se sobaba los brazos —. Recuerden a quien tienen al frente, chicos de elite.

—¡Argh! ¡Solo fue un maldito punto Kuroo! — le recriminó Bokuto mirándolo con rabia al lado de Oikawa quien le gruñía con molestia.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza a un lado.

—¡Pelea de capitanes! — exclamó a la par con Lev.

—Ex capitanes — corrigió Akaashi con paciencia, sin darse cuenta de que esos dos gritaron más alto de lo que debían.

De hecho gritaron tan alto que llamaron la atención de todos los jugadores universitarios en la cancha.

La rabia pareció desaparecer del rostro de Bokuto nada más verlos, pues levantó los brazos y los agitó.

—¡TSUKI! ¡CHIBI-CHAN! ¡AKAAAAAASHIIIII!

Recibió el golpe de un balón en la nuca, que lo tiró al suelo.

—¡No grites en medio del gimnasio, idiota! — exclamó Yuki-senpai.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú entonces? — preguntó otro senpai secamente.

Daichi los saludó con la mano, mientras Hinata y Tsukishima asentían a su vez. Después de esa pequeña interrupción el partido continuó.

.

.

.

—¿Quién quiere practicar con sus antiguos senpais? — preguntó Kuroo risueñamente.

Los menores, menos los capitanes, Kyoutani y Tsukishima claro, lo miraron con ojos brillosos.

—¿Todavía tienes energía? ¿Eres humano? — preguntó Iwaizumi cansadamente, debido a la fatiga de haber jugado seis sets completos, y también estaba irritado por solo haber ganado dos de ellos.

—Ellos están aquí por eso, hay que darles el gusto ¿no crees? — dijo Kuroo ensanchando su sonrisa.

Los menores salieron gritando a posicionarse en la canchan, haciendo que Iwaizumi resoplara.

—Iwa-chan, acompáñame a buscar más balones — le dijo Oikawa dirigiéndose al almacén. Iwaizumi lo siguió sin rechistar.

Daichi llegó por la puerta del gimnasio.

—¿Qué dijeron los demás? — preguntó Kuroo cuando lo vio llegar.

—No hay problema si nos quedamos los tres, con tal de que volvamos antes de las 7 al campus — explicó Daichi, refiriéndose a ellos y a Iwaizumi.

—Y a mí ya me dejaron la llaves del gimnasio — dijo Bokuto girando el manojo de llaves en su dedo índice.

—¡Perfecto! — dijo Kuroo dando unas palmadas — ¡Chichos de preparatoria, empecemos a calentar!

—Hey — lo interrumpió Bokuto —, esta es mi universidad. Yo debería estar dirigiendo.

Kuroo no se molestó en darle la contraria.

—Adelante — dijo levantando su mano hacia los muchachos.

—¡Chicos de preparatoria, a calentar! — exclamó el ex capitán de Fukurodani saltando en medio de los chicos de primero y de segundo, mientras ellos gritaban de emoción.

Kuroo apretó los labios, mientras recibía unas palmaditas por parte de Daichi, y sorprendentemente por parte de Akaashi también.

Bokuto hizo que comenzaran a rematar, pues quería ver cómo eran los chicos nuevos, tanto a los de su escuela como a los de Seijo porque Oikawa le había contado que eran chicos con mucho potencial. Eso hizo que tanto Kindaichi como Kyoutani destacaran más que los de primer año. Repitieron las jugadas durante varias rotaciones, lanzando balones por doquier. Kyoutani las mandaba a volar, y ya casi se acababan, y Oikawa no volvía con otra cesta de balones.

—¡Chibi-chan! ¡Lev! Vayan por esos balones — les indicó Kuroo señalando los que estaban más lejos.

Lev se encargó de los que no salían del límite de la primera cancha, mientras que Hinata se apresuró en ir a buscar a los que estaban mucho más lejos. Cargó todos los que sus brazos le permitían, y el ultimo estaba frente a la puerta del almacén. Se acercó rápidamente y se agachó a recogerla, pero cuando levantó la vista, vio algo que no debió haber visto.

El gimnasio de esa universidad era inmenso. El almacén donde estaban los trapeadores y las escobas y los demás balones y otras redes también lo era. Lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas se revolcaran por ahí a su gusto. Como pasaba en ese preciso momento. Por alguna razón, Hinata no pudo despegar sus ojos de lo que estaba presenciando. No podía dejar de mirar como Oikawa e Iwaizumi estaban al fondo del almacen abrazados, y compartiendo saliva.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Soy una desgraciada lo sé! ¡Sé que lo prometí para el jueves, pero estaba escribiendo el siguiente a este porque…! Es una estrategia mía :v pero no podía subir el 6 sin haber terminado el 7, y ya lo terminé! Solo que se alargó y tengo parte del 8 también xD El fic se está alargando sin que yo me dé cuenta :’v y ahora me queda mes y una semana para acabarlo! Pero ya me resigne a que no lo acabe antes de año nuevo uwu   
> Ni idea de cuando subiré el siguiente xD pero de esta semana no creo que pase. A esta paso, ojala que sea un capitulo por semana, espero.  
> Bueno, con eso me despido, ¡Cuídense! Gracias por leer ;w;  
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3


	8. Los idiotas se preocupan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —No es nuestra culpa que Chibi-chan este de mirón por donde no se le llama — se quejó Oikawa cruzándose de brazos —, además ¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?  
> —¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí adentro? — preguntó Akaashi al ver cómo, hiciera lo que hiciera Bokuto, Hinata no reaccionaba.  
>  —¡No era nada fuera de lo común! — soltó Oikawa —. Es tu culpa por incitarme, Iwa-chan.  
> —¿Quién te incitaría a ti, basura? — Hajime lo miró como si fuera a matarlo.  
> —Aunque tú dijiste que harías algo como eso… — comentó Kuroo con una sonrisa ladina.  
> Iwaizumi también lo miró mal.  
> —¿Qué es eso de las raíces se enroscan, de todas maneras? — preguntó Daichi.  
> Bokuto dejó de zarandear a Hinata para mirarlo, pero no soltó al enano.  
> —Bueno, ya sabes, porque ambos eran de Seijo y su mascota es un árbol.  
> —Y ellos crecieron allí, lo que los vuelve como sus raíces — aportó Kuroo.  
> —¿La analogía correcta no sería que son sus hojas entonces? — cuestionó Akaashi.  
> —¡Oh! ¡Puede ser! — dijo Bokuto —. Pero ellos le dieron fama a Seijo, y las raíces le dan fuerza al árbol entonces…  
> —¿No es el tronco en sí? — preguntó Hinata de repente.

** Fichas de Nekoma, Fukurodani y Seijo **

****_Ryohei Hoshimoto_ ** **

****Nomenclatura****. Ryohei: cool, original / Hoshi: estrella, moto: origen

 ** **Apariencia.**** Cabello negro, ojos dorados. Lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo

 ** **Altura.**** 183.6 cm

 ** **Peso.**** 75 kg

 ** **Posición.**** Wing spiker

 ** **Año.**** 1er año, clase 2

 ** **Cumpleaños.**** 7 de Julio

 ** **Preocupación actual.**** Las chicas lo confunden demasiado con Kouhei ¡¿QUÉ EL LUNAR NO SE NOTA O QUÉ?!

* * *

 

****_Kouhei Hoshimoto_ ** **

****Nomenclatura****. Kouhei: feliz, calmado / Hoshi: estrella, moto: origen

 ** **Apariencia.**** Cabello negro, ojos dorados. Lunas bajo el ojo derecho

 ** **Altura.**** 183.2 cm

 ** **Peso.**** 74 kg

 ** **Posición.**** Bloqueador central

 ** **Año.**** 1er año clase 4

 ** **Cumpleaños.**** 7 de Julio

 ** **Preocupación actual.**** Si nos siguen confundiendo a este paso uno tendrá que decolorarse el cabello. Eso no será bonito.

* * *

 

****_Miyakita Tsubasa_ ** **

****Nomenclatura.**** Tsubasa: alas / Miya: santuario, Kita: norte

 ** **Apariencia.**** Cabello rojo con mechones negro, ojos celestes.

 ** **Altura:**** 1.68 m

 ** **Peso.**** 59 kg

 ** **Posición.**** Wing spiker

 ** **Año.**** 1er año clase 4

 ** **Cumpleaños.**** 25 de agosto

 ** **Preocupación actual.**** ¡Seré la estrella!

* * *

 

****_Kawakimi Akio_ ** **

****Nomenclatura.**** Akio: brillo / Kawa: río, Kami: dios

 ** **Apariencia.**** Cabello negro, ojos marrones

 ** **Altura.**** 1.79 m

 ** **Peso.**** 72 kg

 ** **Posición.**** Bloqueador central

 ** **Año.**** 1er año clase 3

 ** **Cumpleaños.**** 3 de setiembre

 ** **Preocupación actual.**** La cabeza de Kindaichi-senpai se parece demasiado a un nabo.

* * *

 

**7\. Los idiotas se preocupan**

—¡Ahh! ¡Como cansa esto! — se quejó Tanaka con cansancio —. Envidio tanto a los mocosos que se fueron.

—No les digas mocosos, solo eres un año mayor — le recriminó Kinnoshita poniendo la botella de agua contra su cabeza.

—Deberías alegrarte y comportarte más como un senpai orgulloso — comentó Ennoshita con una sonrisa cansada.

—¡Estar corriendo hasta la muerte mientras ellos se van de espectadores no me dan razones para hacerlo!

—¡Correr una pequeña colina no te va a matar, Ryuu! — exclamó Nishinoya.

—¿Eso puede ser considerado como colina? — se preguntó Yamaguchi. Yachi le alcanzó una botella de agua a él y a Kageyama —. Gracias.

—Gracias — dijo Kageyama bebiendo de la botella, secándose con el dorso de la mano después de un par de tragos —. Aunque es difícil decir que no da un poco de envidia, supongo.

Yamaguchi y los demás lo miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Oh? ¿Kageyama esta celoso? — cuestionó Tanaka con un poco de malicia en su voz.

—Lo dice el que se queja de correr una subida nada pronunciada — acotó Kageyama.

—¡Hey!

Los chicos de primero rieron.

—Yo también me siento un poco resentido por eso — dijo Himura rascándose la nuca —. Fueron a ver a Oikawa-san entrenar ¡qué envidia!

—No te perderás de nada Himura — se quejó Tanaka —. Los saques y colocaciones de Kageyama son mucho más geniales que las de ese tipo.

—Yo diría que son parecidas — dijo Kageyama encogiéndose de hombros —. Y a ti no te interesa el saque con salto ¿verdad? — comentó mirando a su kouhai —. Nah, te interesan los saques como de este tipo.

Puso su mano fuertemente en la espalda de Yamaguchi, haciendo que este se enderece.

—Es cierto — secundó Yachi con una sonrisa.

—Hey, yo estoy aquí también — dijo Kinnoshita levantando la mano.

—Pero solo Yamaguchi ha dejado callado al gran rey durante un partido oficial ¿no? — dijo Narita con una sonrisa torcida, haciendo que Kinnoshita diera un respingo.

Ante ese comentario, los de primer año miraron a Yamaguchi con asombro.

—Y-yo no deje a Oikawa-san callado — dijo el pecoso con nervios.

—Pero a su as sí lo hiciste chasquear los dientes más de una vez — dijo Tanaka divertido —, peor que cuando Tsukishima se queja. También confundiste al perro loco, ¡Y eso es mucho!

Yamaguchi lo miró un rato, antes de fruncir y mirar la botella en su mano. Kageyama puso atención cuando su brazo se tensó por apretar la botella con fuerza.

—Pero no pude hacerlo en el último partido, ¿cierto?

Eso sorprendió a todos. Yamaguchi nunca, nunca antes se había echado la culpa indirectamente, porque no había razones para que la asumiera. Kageyama miró al capitán con insistencia, y justo antes de que Ennoshita pudiera decir algo, un chorro de agua estaba mojando a Yamaguchi en la nuca, haciéndolo gritar y sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que fue Yachi quien había apretado una botella y había empapado a Tadashi.

—¡¿Y-Yachi?! ¡AHH! — Kageyama no perdió tiempo y también apretó botella, mojando a Yamaguchi en el hombro — ¡¿Kageyama?! — y también, como buenos senpais que eran, Tanaka y Nishinoya hicieron lo mismo — ¡Gyah! ¡Ya basta!

—Se te está pegando la negatividad de Tsukishima y Rai — le recriminó Nishinoya.

—¡Yo no soy tan negativo! — se quejó el bloqueador central de primer año.

—Claro que lo eres — concordaron Himura y Shiraiwa al mismo tiempo.

Yamaguchi sacudió la cabeza y se secó la cara con el costado de su playera, aunque ya estaba demasiado empapada.

—No te culpes ahora, Yamaguchi-kun — le dijo Yachi con gesto preocupado pero molesto al mismo tiempo.

Yamaguchi se tensó al ver como ella lo miraba de esa manera, haciendo que sus mejillas se coloreen de rosa.

—Le bajaras la moral a todo el equipo, oe — dijo Tanaka con los brazos en la cintura —. Llevarte toda la culpa no es bueno.

—Eres nuestro importante sacador de apuros Yamaguchi — dijo Ennoshita chocando su puño contra su hombro, con suavidad —. No tienes la culpa de nada.

—¡Pero! Si hubiera anotado más puntos…

—¡Lo mismo puede aplicar para mí! — se apresuró a decir Kinoshita —. Solo anote 3 puntos consecutivos la única vez que entré, Yamaguchi. Pero tú, ¡tú hiciste 5 seguidos contra Shiratorizawa y eso ya es mucho!

—Le cerraste la cara a ese antipático de Shirabu — rio Kageyama.

—Avanzamos a las finales por eso — continuó Ennoshita —. Talvez perdimos contra Seijo, pero avanzamos todos lo que pudimos.

—¿Recuerdas el año pasado? — dijo Nishinoya —. Has cambiado mucho Yamaguchi ¡Eres genial! ¡Todavía recuerdo cuando no podía recibir tus servicios la primera vez que lograste el servicio flotante! ¡Rayos, me siento orgulloso maldita sea!

A Yamaguchi le temblaron los hombros.

—Apuesto a que si Hinata estuviera aquí no se cansaría de asegurar de que lograras anotar 10 puntos seguidos — dijo Kageyama —. Porque si sigues así, el otro año estaremos más que seguros.

—¡Los de segundo y primero son el futuro de Karasuno! — declaró Nishinoya para todos en general —. ¡Se lo digo a todos ustedes! ¡Y también serán grandes senpais!

En ese momento el entrenador Ukai se asomó por la entrada del gimnasio.

—¡¿Qué tanto gritan todos ustedes?!

—¡Entrenador! — llamó Tanaka — ¡Yamaguchi se está echando la culpa!

Ukai miró a Yamaguchi haciendo que este se sobresalte.

—¿Culpa de qué? — preguntó Ukai arqueando la ceja.

Kageyama golpeó el hombro de Yamaguchi, quien se quedó con la boca semi-abierta.

—Aquí nadie tiene la culpa de nada — aclaró Ukai —. Que Daichi y los demás ya no estén habrá hecho que se confundieran un poco, pero eso no es malo. Ustedes están desarrollando su propia fuerza, y las fallas que tengan solo los harán más fuertes.

Todos asintieron. Kageyama notó como Yachi sonrió aliviada cuando Yamaguchi asintió con determinación.

—Pero si te vas a echar la culpa, me asegurare de que participes a cada instante — avisó Ukai cruzado de brazos.

Yamaguchi palideció un instante, pero en nada se enderezó a sintió.

—¡Sí!

—¡Ahora, vuelvan adentro, que los partidos no terminan! — dijo Ukai señalando el interior del gimnasio.

—¡Ossu!

De uno a uno fueron pasando, pero cuando los de segundo estaban por pasar, el entrenador finalmente reparó en la camiseta mojada de Yamaguchi.

—Oe, pero no puedes entrar así — indicó mientras entraba —. Consigue otra playera y entra.

—S-Sí — accedió Yamaguchi.

—¡Ah! Déjame ir a colgar eso por ahí y traerte otra playera — sugirió Yachi señalando su camiseta.

—Ah, gracias — dijo Tadashi. Después se quitó la camiseta por encima de los hombros.

Kageyama se dio cuenta de que ambos tardaron como unos 5 minutos en darse cuenta de la situación. Ahora Yamaguchi, desnudo de cintura para arriba le entregaba su camiseta a Yachi, y entonces ambos se quedaron de piedra, y en cuestión de nada sus caras ya estaban ardiendo al rojo vivo. Yamaguchi retiró sus brazos hacia arriba y Yachi se alejó dos pasos apretando la húmeda camiseta, mirando cualquier lugar que no fuera el tordo pecoso de Tadashi. Después de eso balbuceó algo sobre ropa seca y salió corriendo hacia los salones donde se quedaban. Yamaguchi se quedó hiperventilando parado donde estaba, rojo como un semáforo en señal de alto. Kageyama ladeó la cabeza.

—Bien — dijo con inocencia.

—¡¿EN QUÉ MUNDO ESO ESTUVO BIEN?! — soltó Yamaguchi exaltado y avergonzado. Luego se cubrió la cara con vergüenza.

Tobio supuso que era porque no solo se acababa de desvestir frente a la chica de sus sueños, sino que ahora tendría que esperarla en ese aspecto para recibir su ropa. Y esa no iba a ser para nada una cómoda situación. Pero entonces Kageyama pensó en la reacción de Yachi. Yachi, quien veía en cada partido de práctica como todos los chicos del club se desvestían para ponerse el uniforme del equipo, y ella se había acostumbrado a verlos así. Sin embargo ahora, había explotado, con Yamaguchi específicamente. Tobio pensó que debía profundizar a fondo ese tema.

—No te sientas tan mal — le dijo Kageyama —. Pudo ser peor.

—¿Peor de qué manera? — cuestionó Tadashi sin quitar las manos de su rostro.

—A Yacchan pudo haberle dado igual y no reaccionar como reaccionó — sentenció el de ojos azules.

Entonces Yamaguchi lo miró de golpe.

Esa expresión era la que Kageyama buscaba. Iba a profundizar en el tema con ambos chicos. Con Yachi preguntando sobre su reacción repentina, y con Yamaguchi asegurándose de que este se diera cuenta de esas pequeñeces de las que Kageyama se daba cuenta. Tobio aceptaba que era un poco lento en cosas que no eran el volley, pero usaba esa gran observación y concentración suya que usaba en la cancha, para aplicarla en cosas de la vida cotidiana que pudieran ser, como lo dicho, pequeñeces.

—¿Tú estás diciendo que ella…? — Yamaguchi lo miró con ojos como platos señalando el camino por donde Yacchan acababa de salir corriendo. Sin embargo, luego largó una risa nerviosa —. Claro que no, Kageyama ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—No me creas entonces — dijo Tobio encogiéndose de hombros —. Yo tampoco estoy seguro, puede ser una suposición, pero oye nunca está de más investigar un poco.

Yamaguchi lo miró con expresión cansada.

—No se rendirán ¿eh?

—¿Quieres dar el primer paso y declararte entonces? — preguntó Kageyama señalando el camino que había tomado Yachi.

—¡Eres cruel, Kageyama! — lloriqueó Yamaguchi sonrojado.

Kageyama ladeó la cabeza.

—¿No haría eso las cosas más fáciles? — preguntó con simpleza.

Yamaguchi dio un respingo, luego se rascó la nuca.

—Las haría mucho más fáciles, sí — asintió —, pero es difícil de creer.

Kageyama frunció los labios.

—Habrá que hallar una forma de que sus sentimientos sean recíprocos con el tiempo, supongo — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yamaguchi lo miró ladeando la cabeza.

—Definitivamente no se van a rendir — dijo con cansancio.

—Me veo muy dentro de la situación como para salir ahora — se explicó Kageyama.

—No, estas metido en la situación de Tsuki. No hay necesidad de apresurar mi situación — señaló Tadashi.

—No quieras negar que también quieres ser feliz, Yamaguchi — contratacó Tobio.

—¡Sí quiero, pero a su tiempo!

—Déjanos apresurar ese tiempo y ya — sentenció Kageyama, refiriéndose a él y a Hinata.

Yamaguchi suspiró.

—Ustedes dos… — luego pareció percatarse de algo —. Cierto que, ¡Ennoshita-san me dijo que se los llevó Kuroo-san!

Kageyama agrandó los ojos.

—¿Estará bien…? — se peguntó Kageyama —. No lo he visto menos preocupado esta semana pero… podría ser que está aceptando nuestra ayuda, o está intentando superar la situación, haciendo como que no pasó nunca.

Yamaguchi dio un respingo.

—No sé mucho de las relaciones así… pero estoy seguro de que intentar hacer como si nada no es buena idea.

—Claro que no lo es — negó Kageyama —. Espero equivocarme, y que Tsukishima sea terco en esto también.

—¿Hinata estará planeando algo? — se preguntó Tadashi —. Él parece haberse metido en ambas situaciones después de pensarlo mucho.

—De hecho solo estábamos planeando resolver tu situación — se explicó Kageyama, ganándose una mirada molesta de Yamaguchi —. Pero de Tsukishima… todavía no sabemos que hacer exactamente. Quizás Hinata aproveche que los tendrá a ambos en el mismo lugar para hacer algo.

—¿Pero qué?

—No tengo idea — Kageyama negó con la cabeza —, pero sea lo que sea que haga, no puede estar yéndole tan mal.

.

.

.

Hinata apretó el balón entre sus manos con fuerza. No sabía porque no se movía. Usualmente cuando veía una pareja besuqueándose en la calle o en la escuela se apartaba después de 3 segundos. Pero la experiencia de ver a dos chicos besándose era nuevo. Y no cualquier chicos además. ¿El gran rey e Iwaizumi-san? ¡¿El gran rey y su antigua estrella?! Dónde, cómo, cuándo. Sabía que eran cercanos, pero no ¡tan cercanos! _Quita la mirada de ellos_ , se decía. _Aléjate lentamente que todavía no te notan, deprisa, corre._ Sin embargo, la sorpresa y la curiosidad le ganaron a la racionalidad de lo que su subconsciente le decía. Así que se quedó ahí. Viendo como Oikawa pasaba las manos por la espalda de Iwaizumi con lentitud, mientras el más bajo le jalaba los cabellos de la nuca y acariciaba las mejillas de Oikawa.

Estaba tan impactado por la situación que ni se percató de que Bokuto se acercó a ver porque se demoraba tanto en ir a buscar unos balones.

—Hey, Hinata, ¿Por qué…? — pero entonces, el mayor también vio lo que pasaba dentro del almacén. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos — ¡Las raíces se enroscaron!

Todos los demás dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a Bokuto con extrañes, claro que el par dentro del almacén dejó lo que estaba haciendo y repararon en Hinata parado frente a la entrada petrificado y con las manos temblorosas sobre el balón.

—¿Qué rayos dices? — preguntó Daichi arqueando una ceja.

Akaashi puso gesto cansino, y solo Kuroo fue el único que pudo comprender a que se refería.

—¡Quiero decir! ¡¿Los kouhai se estiraron bien?! ¡Tenemos una enorme pista si quieren correr! — se movió a la velocidad de la luz hasta una puerta en la parte trasera del gimnasio y la abrió.

—¡Cierto! — exclamó Kuroo para sorpresa de todos —. ¡Akaashi, Kyoken-chan! Ustedes piensan aplicar aquí ¿no es así? ¡Deberían salir y observar los alrededores! Además estoy seguro de que los menores quieres observar los alrededores.

De repente, tras la idea de los dos amigos, los de primero y segundo, menos Tsukishima, miraron a los capitanes con insistencia, hasta Kyoutani miraba a Yahaba con insistencia. Akaashi y Yahaba se miraron y arquearon una ceja, y en lo que se giraban a ver a Bokuto y a Kuroo para preguntar que rayos decían, vieron salir a Oikawa y a Iwaizumi del almacen, y a Hinata parado ahí con los ojos como platos. Entonces todo cobró sentido. Yahaba sudó frio y dio unas palmadas al aire.

—¡Muy bien, a correr! — accedió.

Como si de niños de primaria se tratara, Miyakita y Hoshimoto salieron corriendo primero, y Lev tuvo que seguirlos obligatoriamente pues era el único superior de este último. Hamasaki y Kawakami también salieron corriendo para hacer competencia, mirándose con cara de odio, y Toyogawa y Kindaichi intentaban ignorarlos. Tsukishima se quedó al final, junto a Akaashi, mientras Yahaba salía y seguía a Kyoutani quien fue rápidamente a adelantarse a los de primer año.

—¿Es necesario que vaya yo también? — preguntó Tsukishima haciendo una mueca.

Antes de que Akaashi pudiera argumentar algo, Kuroo se les acercó rápidamente.

—¿Vas a dejar que te ganen tus pequeños kouhai?

—Que vayan, no es la gran cosa — dijo Tsuki encogiéndose de hombros.

—Unas cuantas vueltas no son la gran cosa ¿eh? — volvió a decir Kuroo arqueando una ceja, con una sonrisa divertida — ¿Qué lo es entonces? ¿Es que quieres que te ayuden con tus remates? ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso acaso?

Hasta Akaashi se preocupó por la cercanía que había ahora entre Tsukishima y Kuroo, y el primero se había tensado un poco, y su cara se había puesto colorada. No dijo nada después de eso, solo chasqueó la lengua y salió a la pista también.

Kuroo rio un poco.

—¿Qué no te cansas de molestar al pobre chico? — le preguntó Akaashi con gesto cansino.

—¡Ese no es un pobre chico! ¡Este es el pobre chico! — exclamó Bokuto preocupado mientras zarandeaba a Hinata — ¡Chibi-chan reacciona, reaccionaaaaa!

—Me esperaba más autocontrol de tu parte — regañó Daichi a Iwaizumi.

—¡Hey!

—No es nuestra culpa que Chibi-chan este de mirón por donde no se le llama — se quejó Oikawa cruzándose de brazos —, además ¿Qué clase de reacción es esa?

—¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí adentro? — preguntó Akaashi al ver cómo, hiciera lo que hiciera Bokuto, Hinata no reaccionaba.

 —¡No era nada fuera de lo común! — soltó Oikawa —. Es tu culpa por incitarme, Iwa-chan.

—¿Quién te incitaría a ti, basura? — Hajime lo miró como si fuera a matarlo.

—Aunque tú dijiste que harías algo como eso… — comentó Kuroo con una sonrisa ladina.

Iwaizumi también lo miró mal.

—¿Qué es eso de las raíces se enroscan, de todas maneras? — preguntó Daichi.

Bokuto dejó de zarandear a Hinata para mirarlo, pero no soltó al enano.

—Bueno, ya sabes, porque ambos eran de Seijo y su mascota es un árbol.

—Y ellos crecieron allí, lo que los vuelve como sus raíces — aportó Kuroo.

—¿La analogía correcta no sería que son sus hojas entonces? — cuestionó Akaashi.

—¡Oh! ¡Puede ser! — dijo Bokuto —. Pero ellos le dieron fama a Seijo, y las raíces le dan fuerza al árbol entonces…

—¿No es el tronco en sí? — preguntó Hinata de repente.

Todos los miraron con sorpresa.

—¡Ah, estás vivo!

—¡Solo me sorprendí! — se excusó Hinata al ver como Oikawa lo miraba mal.

—No te preocupes, Hinata  — dijo Iwaizumi dándole a Oikawa un golpe en el hombro para que dejara de verlo mal —. Es nuestra culpa por ser descuidados.

—Nosotros podemos ser descuidados — sentenció Oikawa —. Lo que no puede ser es que haya mirones cerca.

—¡No fue mi intención!

—Hey, eres tú el que acaba de profanar nuestro almacén — dijo Bokuto señalando el lugar —, ¡no puedes culpar a Hinata por tus momentos calientes!

—¡Yo puedo calentar motores donde se me dé la maldita gana!

—¡Dios, deja de hablar así frente a Hinata! — le reprochó Daichi.

—¡Eso podría contar como acoso a menores ¿sabes?! — exclamó Bokuto.

—¡¿Qué tiene mi lenguaje?! — se quejó Oikawa —. Además ¡Aquí el único acosador de menores es Kuroo!

—¡Es con su consentimiento! — se defendió el aludido.

Tanto Daichi como Akaashi lo miraron mal.

—Esas no eran las palabras que quería usar — dijo Kuroo levantando las manos.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

—Aunque Tsukishima parece hostigado por eso de vez en cuando, por lo que he visto — comentó sin malicia.

Eso bastó para que Daichi asesinara a Kuroo con la mirada, y esete se llevara una mano al pecho con indignación.

—¡No es posible que él…! ¿Ah, y tú como sabes? — preguntó Kuroo arqueando una ceja.

Hinata puso un gesto de orgullo, pero se desvaneció cuando sintió todas las miradas sobre él, y apareció un sentimiento de culpa porque él sabía que quería presumir sus conocimientos sobre la situación de Kuroo y Tsukishima sin ser él la primera persona en enterarse.

—Bueno, un día Tsukishima se dejó olvidado el celular en la casa de Kageyama — explicó Hinata —, y pues creo que le llegó un mensaje de Kuroo-san en ese momento, y de alguna manera lo leyó… y toda la conversación también.

Kuroo se quedó helado.

—¡Ah! ¡Los dos son igual de chismosos! Son tal para cual… — masculló Oikawa.

Hinata lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿E-En verdad parece hostigado? — preguntó Kuroo para sorpresa de todos, con leve preocupación en su voz.

—Bueno, a ratos sí, a ratos no — respondió Hinata —. A veces parece un poco distraído, otras veces molesto, pero hay veces en las que parece hasta tranquilo y contento.

Kuroo parpadeó, saboreando la información nueva, cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose a procesar ese poco.

—¿Hablan constantemente, entonces? — preguntó Iwaizumi.

—¿Desde cuándo? — quiso saber Daichi, con severidad en su voz.

—¿Sí te responde cuando le hablas? — dijo Bokuto —. Mis mensajes parece que ni los lee.

—Al principio era lo normal… respondía cuando quería, y cuando no, no — dijo Kuroo sobándose el cuello con incomodidad —. Sin embargo, el año pasado en las nacionales…

Dejó la frase en el aire, haciendo esperar a todos los demás. Hinata era el más interesado. Quería escuchar la versión de la historia desde el punto de vista de Kuroo, pero le sorprendía que hasta él pareciera reacio a querer contarle.

—Pasó “ese incidente” y hablaron mucho más — dijo Akaashi simulando las comillas con los dedos.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa. Kuroo lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

—¿Incidente? — inquirió Daichi.

—No me mires así, Daichi — se quejó Kuroo.

—Es que conociendo tu historial, la palabra ‘incidente’ combinada contigo no pueden ser lindas noticias — comentó Oikawa socarronamente.

—¿Historial? Kuroo es más puro que el agua de las iglesias — dijo Bokuto burlonamente.

—¡Eh! — exclamó Kuroo.

—Bokuto, hasta hace tres meses no comprendías una broma sucia sin que te la explicaran de pies a cabeza — señaló Iwaizumi.

— _Touche_.

—¡¿Cuál fue el incidente?! — quiso saber Hinata.

Akaashi miró a Kuroo, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso. Este resignado solo alcanzó a suspirar, y le hizo un gesto con la mano, como si le estuviera indicando que podía seguir él solo.

—Yo no he tenido incidentes ¿está bien? — le indicó a Oikawa —. En la secundaria y preparatoria creo que se me atrofió el cerebro y solo pensaba en volley, como nuestro compañero de aquí — puso una mano sobre el hombro de Daichi.

—Oye.

—Pero el año pasado… — suspiró —. Supongo que mi primer incidente fue con Tsuki.

Hinata arqueó una ceja.

—¿Durante el campamento? — preguntó.

—En el campamento me dio un aire de interés, sí — afirmó Kuroo —. Pero en las nacionales fue el ‘cuándo’ de todo.

—¿Y el incidente fue…? — insistió Oikawa con desesperación.

Kuroo abrió la boca para decirlo, pero se calló de inmediato y retrocedió un paso.

—No quiero decirlo si existe la posibilidad de que Daichi me golpee — avisó —. Comparto habitación con este tipo, cielos.

—Iwa-chan te protegerá ¿verdad? — sentenció Oikawa.

—Sawamura no te hará nada, Kuroo — dijo Iwaizumi ignorando a su… ¿novio, no?

—Solo dilo ya — insistió Daichi, de brazos cruzados.

—Sí amigo, me estas matando — dijo Bokuto —. Me mata el hecho de que Akaashi también posiblemente lo sepa.

—Tuve la suerte de estar durante el incidente — dijo Akaashi —, pero dejaré que Kuroo-san lo diga.

Kuroo resopló.

—No entraré en detalles. Pasó que nos perdimos un rato por ahí y… de alguna forma… Tsuki y yo nos besamos.

El viento que entraba por la puerta abierta del gimnasio los recorrió a todos, junto con el silencio de ultratumba. Kuroo los observó esperando alguna reacción.

—¡¿…CÓMO ES QUE NUNCA ME HABLASTE DE ESO?!

—¡¿CÓMO LOGRASTE ESO?!

—¿QUIÉN TE BESARIA A TI Y SEGUIRÍA HABLANDOTE?

—Eso es cruel, Oikawa-san.

—¡Con razón Tsukishima no quería tocar el tema! ¡Me esperaba todo menos eso!

—Esas no son cosas que se deban ocultar.

Kuroo volvió a retroceder por la mirada neutra de Daichi.

—Siento que esta noche vas a matarme… pero ¿Cómo lo dijo él? — le preguntó a Hinata.

—Bueno, lo estábamos presionando un poco. Yamaguchi estaba aplicando chantaje emocional, así que no parecía muy contento de contarnos, pero fue todo lo que Kuroo-san también dijo… menos lo del beso, claro — contó Hinata.

Kuroo asintió, comprendiendo lo que le había dicho.

—¿Y qué pasó después del dichoso beso? — preguntó Oikawa.

—Llegó Akaashi y Tsuki huyó — respondió Kuroo con tonó resignado.

—¿Tomaste una foto, Akaashi-kun? — le preguntó Oikawa al capitán de Fukurodani.

—De hecho…

—¡No te atrevas a mostrar algo como eso! — exclamó Kuroo con las mejillas rojas, parando a Akaashi de cualquier locura que quisiera hacer.

—Pero Tsuki huyó ¿Cómo es que ahora están hablando como si nada? — cuestionó Bokuto.

Kuroo se rascó la nuca.

—Creo que ha ignorado ese tema… y lo dejó pasar — dijo Kuroo —. Ahora está haciendo como si nada pero…

—¿Le dices algunas indirectas, no? — preguntó Hinata.

Kuroo lo miró con sorpresa, pero asintió al fin y al cabo.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Con razón no llegan a nada! — se quejó Oikawa.

Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Kuroo con seriedad.

—Kuroo, te lo digo por experiencia. Si no eres directo, nunca llegaras a nada. Pero primero que nada ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Gafas-kun?

Tetsuro dio un respingo.

—¿Te gusta, lo quieres? ¿O solo es un mero capricho?

Hinata vio como los brazos de Kuroo se tensaban.

—Chibi-chan — lo llamó el gran rey — ¿Qué es lo último que te dijo Tsukishima con respecto a esto?

Hinata se sobre exaltó, e hizo memoria.

—Con respecto al tema, fue hace como una semana — contó. Se miró las manos recordando lo que Tsukishima dijo —. Me soltó algo que no creí que me iba a contar, y me dijo que no importaba que lo supiera o no. Creo que Tsukishima quiere dejar todo de una vez y hacerlo parecer como un mero recuerdo, como un capricho solamente que puede superar.

Kuroo se tensó al saber eso. Oikawa alzó la barbilla con suficiencia, como si hubiera escuchado lo que necesitaba oír.

—Tú de ninguna manera quieres que piense eso ¿verdad?

Kuroo negó con la cabeza.

—No es un capricho. No es un mero gusto. A ti de verdad te importa — dijo Oikawa —. Entonces dale la importancia que se merece. Deja al amo provocador a un lado y vuélvete ese tipo que adora cuidar de los demás y di lo que quieres de una vez.

Hinata miró a Oikawa con asombro. La verdad era que, todo lo que Hinata haya estado planeando para sonsacarle información a Tsukishima y hacer que acepte sus sentimientos y luche por ellos, era nada comparado con las pocas palabras dichas por Oikawa. Era simplemente genial, aunque le costara decirlo.

—A mí me sirvió — declaró Oikawa —. Y estoy en una estable relación porque, acepte lo que quería. Deje a un lado al señor orgullo y me volví…

—Un idiota cursi — dijo Bokuto —, eso dijiste.

—Eso — accedió Oikawa —. Y si yo pude hacerlo, entonces de por sí tú también puedes.

Iwaizumi esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Además, Kuroo, tú situación es más sencilla. Te enfocaste en un tipo más inteligente — comentó Hajime —, no en un idiota con complejo de superioridad.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Estoy presumiendo nuestra linda relación indirectamente y así es como me pagas! ¡Eres tan cruel!

Daichi no pudo evitar reír.

—Bueno, ustedes son un caso bidireccional — señaló —, a Kuroo le falta obtener el corazón de Tsukishima todavía.

Kuroo lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Es esto acaso el consentimiento del padre para cortejar al hijo? — preguntó Bokuto en lugar de su amigo.

—No soy su padre. Soy solo un tipo preocupado por el futuro de su antiguo kouhai y de su amigo — dijo Daichi.

Kuroo lo miró con una sonrisa torcida.

—Chibi-chan — llamó —, de alguna manera de me ocurrió una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda ¿crees que puedas ablandar un poco a Tsuki para…?

—¿Para qué?

El alma de todos salió de sus cuerpos cuando, cansado y sudando, Tsukishima entró al gimnasio.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué dejaré las cosas a medias? ¿Por qué me gustará dejar todo en suspenso? Quien sabe, quien sabe. Meh ¿les gustó? :D a mí me encantó hacer que ese grupito hablara y bromeara entre ellos xD los amo   
> El fic, como dije, se alargó más de lo que pensaba, y ya no sé decir cuántos capis queden, talvez vuelva a dividir los capítulos tanto como no, porque al parecer me he creado un límite de palabras inconscientemente :0 podría hacer más, pero por alguna razón no lo hago. Quizás porque ya hice lo que quería en el capítulo o no sé e.e bueno la cosa es que si sigo así todavía hay caps para largo :’v esperemos sea un por semana, como dije, hasta que se acabe el fic o el año xD y veremos
> 
> Gracias por leer *3* nos vemos a la otra!  
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3


	9. Los idiotas son sinceros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Yachi-san debe ser muy popular entre los chicos — comentó la manager de Nekoma, Akimori Shizuki de primer año. Al parecer los de Nekoma eran unos completos inútiles sin los de tercero, así que tuvieron que conseguirse una Manager.  
> —Solo responde Yacchan — insistió la Manager de Fukurodani.  
> —N-No tengo interés por nadie en este momento…  
> —Ah, por el momento.  
> —¿Pero tienes algún tipo en mente?  
> —No he pensado mucho en eso… pero, creo que tendría que ser alto.  
> —¡Claro que debe ser alto! — comentó alguien.  
> —Los enanos no lo valen.  
> —También tiene que ser fuerte ¿a que sí Yachi?  
> —Ehh, no creo…  
> —Esperen, esperen — dijo la Manager nueva de Shinzen —, deberíamos dejar que lo piense.  
> Las chicas se callaron, pero miraron a Yachi esperando una respuesta. Ella sudó frio, y luego se puso a pensar.  
> —Mmm… creo que me gustaría alguien con quien sea fácil hablar… — comenzó diciendo mientras chocaba sus dedos índices —… alguien amable y… — pareció pensárselo bien —. Alguien con quien pudiera ser yo misma supongo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7000 palabras *-* disfruten! :3 gracias por leer :D

**8\. Los idiotas son sinceros**

Hinata y Kuroo se miraron con alarma. Miraron al señor genio llamado Oikawa pero hasta él había entrado en shock. Sin embargo, quien salvó el día fue el tipo más inesperado.

—¡Para el súper entrenamiento que van a tener ahora mismo! — exclamó Bokuto —. No los hice llamar para que se sentaran y recibieran consejos. Va a ser la práctica más dura de sus vidas.

Tsukishima parpadeó.

—Ah, claro — respondió —. Llamaré a los demás, entonces.

Y tan rápido como entró, se fue.

Todos se tiraron sobre Bokuto.

—¡Bokuto!

—¡Boku-chan!

—¡Bokuto-san!

—¡KOOOU! — gritó Kuroo con ojos llorosos y brillantes — ¡Eres el hombre!

—¡Jaja! ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Elógienme!

Y así lo hicieron. O bueno, Oikawa empezó a elogiar sus rápidos reflejos mientras Iwaizumi le palmeaba la espalda. Akaashi y Daichi solo reían. Kuroo aprovechó rápidamente para hablar con Hinata.

—Como decía ¿crees que puedas ablandarlo para cuando haga un movimiento? — le preguntó.

Hinata arqueó una ceja.

—¿Le dirá como se siente?

—Le diré todo.

A Shouyo eso le bastó.

—Tengo un aliado para esto, solo estaba esperando a que usted quisiera hacer algo también — dijo Hinata asintiendo —. Iba a ser difícil porque no lo veía, pero si me dice que solo tenemos que hablar con Tsukishima, puede dejarlo en mis manos.

Kuroo sonrió.

—Un aliado ¿eh? — dijo ladeando la cabeza —. Es ese armador chismoso tuyo ¿no es así?

Hinata rio con nerviosismo.

—Haré que se disculpe por leer lo que no debe — aseguró mientras asentía sin parar.

—No te preocupes por eso — le dijo Kuroo —, así me hacen las cosas más fáciles.

Hinata arqueó una ceja.

—Tú confía en mí y ya — aseguró Kuroo señalándose.

En ese momento llegaron Kawakami y Hamasaki y casi se matan contra el suelo.

—¡Gané! — exclamó Kawakami con pose de victoria.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño de primaria? — cuestionó Hamasaki recobrando el aliento.

—Aunque tú estabas compitiendo con él desde un principio — comentó Toyogawa llegando después de eso, obteniendo una especie de gruñido departe de Hamasaki.

Después de eso llegaron todos los demás. Oikawa dio unas palmadas para llamar su atención.

—Muy bien, es momento de organizarnos — declaró con las manos en la cintura.

.

.

.

—Yachi-senpai ¿le gusta alguien?

A Noya y a Tanaka se le erizaron los pelos. Ennoshita formo una redonda ‘o’ con los labios. Mizushima se sonrojó de la vergüenza, Himura y Shiraiwa pusieron gesto interesado. Yamaguchi escupió y casi se muere. Kageyama solo esperó.

Los cuervos, a una distancia prudente, lograron escuchar la conversación de las managers durante el almuerzo.

Yacchan por su parte, enrojeció, y hasta pareció que salió humo por sus orejas. Miró a Shitasawa con alarma.

—¿P-p-p-por qué d-d-de repente p-preguntas? — temblaba como gelatina, y sus dientes castañeaban como si se muriera de frío.

Kageyama alcanzó a ver como Shitasawa lo miraba por encima de hombro.

—Es mera coincidencia, senpai — respondió con simpleza.

Yachi gimió cuando las demás managers parecieron querer integrarse a la conversación.

—Sí Yacchan — dijo la manager de segundo año de Fukurodani, Suzumeda —, a mí me da curiosidad.

—¿Pero no tienes novio? — comentó otra —, con lo linda que eres…

—¡S-Soy normal!

—Claro que no — una chica le tomó la mano —. Siente que suavecitas son ¿y por qué tiemblas? Es una charla de chicas y ya.

—Yachi-san debe ser muy popular entre los chicos — comentó la manager de Nekoma, Akimori Shizuki de primer año. Al parecer los de Nekoma eran unos completos inútiles sin los de tercero, así que tuvieron que conseguirse una Manager.

—Solo responde Yacchan — insistió la Manager de Fukurodani.

—N-No tengo interés por nadie en este momento…

—Ah, por el momento.

—¿Pero tienes algún tipo en mente?

—No he pensado mucho en eso… pero, creo que tendría que ser alto.

—¡Claro que debe ser alto! — comentó alguien.

—Los enanos no lo valen.

—También tiene que ser fuerte ¿a que sí Yachi?

—Ehh, no creo…

—Esperen, esperen — dijo la Manager nueva de Shinzen —, deberíamos dejar que lo piense.

Las chicas se callaron, pero miraron a Yachi esperando una respuesta. Ella sudó frio, y luego se puso a pensar.

—Mmm… creo que me gustaría alguien con quien sea fácil hablar… — comenzó diciendo mientras chocaba sus dedos índices —… alguien amable y… — pareció pensárselo bien —. Alguien con quien pudiera ser yo misma supongo.

—Eso es en personalidad — dijo Suzumeda —, pero ¿y aspecto?

—Dije que tiene que ser alto.

—¿Qué tan alto? — señaló Shitasawa.

Yachi se lo pensó.

—Bueno, siempre estoy rodeada de gigantes — dijo al cabo —, con tal de que no me sienta tan pequeña está bien, supongo.

—Alto y agradable — asintió una —. Que simple, ¡deberías pedir más!

—No creo que este bien ser tan exigente… — dijo Yachi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Entonces comenzó una discusión exhaustiva, debatiendo que razones tenía Yachi para pedir un chico lindo o no. la interrogaron entonces por su familia, que hacían, que pensaba estudiar, donde, como le iba en la escuela. A base de todo eso supusieron que tenía que ser alguien inteligente y sensato, con los suficientes recursos para acompañarla a donde quisiera estudiar ella después. Ella les dijo que no, que no hacía falta ser tan extremos, pero ellas le cortaron, y le insistieron en que valía la pena ser un poco caprichosa y pensar en grande. No es como si Yachi buscara novio desesperadamente, pero por si surgía la oportunidad que al menos supiera que chico vale la pena y cual no. Obviamente Yachi no tenía maldad suficiente en su corazón para despreciar a algún chico, pero sí tenía sentido común, por lo que entonces podría diferenciarlos al menos.

Toda la charla de chicas se volvió un barullo que absorbió a todo el comedor, obviamente la conversación se salió de control y ya no solo se trataba de Hitoka, sino que cada una comenzó a contar cuál sería su tipo de chico, y los chicos estaban ahí, tomando nota de tanto en tanto para saber qué clase de sujeto era del agrado de las chicas.

Llegó un momento, en que todas las chicas estaban tan concentradas hablando de eso, que no se fijaron en que Shitasawa se giraba un poco sobre su silla y le hacia una señal a Kageyama, levantando los dos dedos pulgares. Él le devolvió el gesto, bajo la mirada alterada de sus compañeros de equipo.

Ya no se había separado por grado al parecer, los últimos partidos habían creado una enemistad temporal, y nadie quería hablarse con nadie que no pertenezca a su mismo equipo.

Así que los cuervos, todos reunidos, miraron a Kageyama sin comprender nada. Este, por su parte, miró a Yamaguchi a su lado.

—Alto, inteligente y agradable eres — dijo como si nada —, ahora tiene que ser fácil hablar contigo y ya.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! — preguntó Yamaguchi, sonrojado y alterado.

Tanaka rio.

—¿Qué? ¿Todo eso fue para sonsacarle información indirecta a Yachi? — preguntó arqueando una ceja, divertido por lo que pasó — ¿Cómo lograste que Sawa-chan te hiciera el favor, de todos modos?

—¿Cómo sabes tú el significado de sonsacar, de todos modos? — inquirió el capitán.

—No es que sea un experto en el tema, pero sé que las chicas comienzan una conversación de ese tipo con un pequeño incentivo — explicó Kageyama —, así que solo le pedí a Shitasawa si podía preguntar eso y ya, y las chicas harían los demás sin que ella dijera otra cosa. Creo que sabía lo que tenía en mente, y no era nada del otro mundo así que no se negó.

Los demás parpadearon.

—¿Por qué no tienes esa clase de razonamiento con tus estudios, Kageyama? — dijo Ennoshita con tono cansado.

—Porque es una situación crítica — respondió Kageyama muy serio.

—¿Situación crítica?

—Casi faltar al campamento de concentración me parece una situación más crítica, Kageyama-senpai — señaló Himura.

Tanaka tosió.

—¿Te das cuenta, de que si quieres hacer de casamentera, puedes haber venido con nosotros, tus Senpais? — cuchicheó Tanaka —. Podemos ayudarte si se trata del tema amoroso de Yamaguchi.

El nombrado palideció.

—No, por favor, no hace falta — dijo él haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—De hecho… — dijo Kageyama.

—¡No les des alas!* — le recriminó Yamaguchi, histérico.

Noya sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Kageyama? — preguntó — ¿o quieres opiniones? Todos estamos desesperado con la situación de Yamaguchi.

—¡¿AH?!

—Chico, te la comes con la mirada desde inicio de año — dijo Tanaka —, sino hacemos algo con respecto a eso morirás de hambre.

—¿Qué acaso es buena idea que se la coma después? — inquirió Michio —, es decir, si sabe de qué ‘comer’ hablo.

La cara de Yamaguchi casi explota por lo roja que se puso.

—¡Y-yo no…!

—¡Yayaya, suficiente blablá! — le calló Noya —. Kageyama, di que quieres.

—Que Yamaguchi actúe genial — respondió automáticamente.

—¿Eh?

—Yamaguchi-senpai es un poco genial — comentó Himura.

—Puede mostrar su genialidad durante el torneo — sugirió Kinoshita.

—Mucho tiempo — dijo Kageyama —, tiene que ser antes.

—¿Por qué?

Kageyama se encogió de hombros.

—Temas sin importancia. No como lo de Yamaguchi.

—Explica el hecho de que quieras que se vea genial — pidió Ennoshita.

—Bueno, que se vea genial es una forma de decirlo — respondió Tobio —. Se podría decir también que confíe más en sí mismo.

Yamaguchi lo sopesó.

—¿Pensar en lo lindo que sería que Yacchan sea tu novia no te da motivación suficiente para que creas en ti mismo? — preguntó Noya con una sonrisa torcida.

Tadashi dio un respingo.

—No pierdes nada diciendo cómo te sientes, creo yo — siguió hablando Noya.

—Salvo el hecho de que te rechace y se pasen el resto de sus dos años de preparatoria en silencios y momentos incomodos — dijo Tanaka como quien no quiere la cosa.

Todos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera dicho una atrocidad. Yamaguchi sudó frio.

—No le hagas caso a quien ya ha sido rechazado Yama — dijo Kinoshita.

—¡OYE!

—Indirectamente, claro, pero rechazo fue rechazo — recalcó Ennoshita.

—Gracias por recordármelo — dijo Tanaka con una falsa sonrisa, para luego estampar su cara contra la mesa.

Los demás lo miraron con ojos cansados.

Yamaguchi tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—De hecho… — dijo llamando la atención de los demás —. Kageyama ¿te quería pedir un favor?

Él lo miró expectante.

Yamaguchi se rascó la nuca.

—¿Me enseñas el servicio con salto?

.

.

.

Se la pasaron como dos horas jugando, almorzaron, le vaciaron la billetera a Oikawa y a Daichi, y luego volvieron a jugar. Kuroo solo podía resoplar y decir que los jóvenes de hoy en día tienen mucha energía.

—Que hables como un viejo me hace sentir más viejo — le dijo Iwaizumi —, así que para.

Kuroo lo ignoraba y ya, entonces a Iwaizumi le daban pequeñas ganas de golpearlo, pero no lo hacía porque no valía la pena. Quien quería golpearlo realmente era Oikawa. Sus propios kouhais ni caso que le hacían y solo le preguntaban a Kuroo dudas sobre su bloqueo. Hasta Kyoutani, que sentía las malas vibras a kilómetros de distancia se había aventurado a preguntarle algo. Oikawa no aguantaba, quería golpear a Kuroo en esa sonrisa cínica suya que tenía. No estaba ahí para ver como los chicos que él mismo había invitado iban a pedir consejo a otro, aunque solo fuera ese chico de primer año que ni conocía y el insoportable e indomable de Kyoutani. Kindaichi seguro le hubiera preguntado algo, y Yahaba también, pero ninguno estaba jugando, habían perdido en el Yan-ken-po y habían quedado fuera al momento de formar equipos, esperando a que alguien se cansara y entrar así después. Pero los de primero y segundo parecían tener resistencia infinita. Solo Lev parecía estar a punto de ceder, pero aguantaba porque era terco y obstinado.

Al menos a Bokuto sí le preguntaban cosas, aunque solo fuera Miyakita, emocionado por estar hablando con la antigua estrella de su escuela. Hamasaki le preguntaba una que otra cosa, porque no quería parecer muy ansioso, aunque en el fondo disfrutaba jugar con estudiantes de elite realmente fuertes. Y luego estaba Hinata, que estaba recluido al lado de Kindaichi, viéndolos jugar. Se maldijo por la mala suerte de haber pedido, y también maldijo su sentimiento de querer ser buena persona y dejar a Tsukishima jugar.

Si bien podían haber cambiado lugares, y Kei habría estado más que de acuerdo en sentarse a mirar, Hinata quería que juegue al lado de Bokuto y Akaashi. Obviamente le dolía ver como todo el grupo que solía jugar el año pasado durante la concentración en el tercer gimnasio estaba jugando ahora, pero estaba ese estúpido sentimiento de querer hacer su buena acción del día, así que se conformó con observar.

Pero existe el buen karma, y Toyogawa, que tiene poca resistencia. Sabe que tiene que mejorar eso. Hinata sabe que tiene que mejorar eso, pero no puede evitar sonreír como idiota al aceptar tomar su lugar.

Ahora todo el grupo del tercer gimnasio está reunido, claro que ahora los búhos están al lado de los cuervos, jugando contra los gatos, acompañados de… ¿plantas? Como sea, Hinata estaba emocionadísimo, más cuando Akaashi le pasó el balón y logró pasar a través del bloqueo de Kawakami y Lev. Lev había mejorado su bloqueo, pero el chico de primero de Seijo, a pesar de que pedía consejos a cada instante, era un poco relajado aun así.

Sin embargo, la rotación cambió, y Kuroo pasó a estar al frente de nuevo. Miyakita y Hamasaki sudaron frio. Bokuto rio ante esa reacción, pero no los culpaba.

—No desesperen, y vean como lo hace esa gran estrella — les dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—No hables más de la cuenta, Boku-chan — comentó Oikawa al otro lado de la cancha —. Yo estoy parado aquí.

—¡Es precisamente por eso que lo digo, Oikawa-kun!

En ese momento a Hoshimoto le tocaba servir, y apuntó a Akaashi, pero Hamasaki lo leyó muy bien e interceptó el balón. Hinata, desde fuera de la cancha, se había dado cuenta de que Hoshimoto apuntaba al armador para que les fuera más complejo hacer una colocación decente. Sin embargo, Haruto se había dado cuenta de ello también, y logró pasársela a Akaashi.

—¡A mí! — gritaron Bokuto, Hinata y Miyakita al mismo tiempo.

Akaashi frunció los labios. Era como un ataque sincronizado. Ver tres años al Shinzen realizando esa jugada debía servir para algo.

Kawakami y Lev saltaron, justo cuando Hinata también lo hizo, pero el balón no fue para él. Ni para Bokuto que estaba saltando en ese preciso instante, y la ilusión de rematar el balón desapareció de sus ojos al ver como Miyakita remataba desde la parte de atrás. Kyoutani logró ir por el balón y lo interceptó apenas, y volvió al otro lado de la cancha.

—¡Ahora sí pásamelo a mí! — replicó Bokuto.

Kuroo rio, y llamó a los otros dos bloqueadores y se juntaron en el lado izquierdo de la cancha. Bokuto saltó y Akaashi se lo pasó, porque conocía a Bokuto, y sabía lo que quería hacer. Kawakami fue el que estaba más cerca de Bokuto en ese preciso instante, y con su 1.80 irradiaba poder, pero no era nada diferente a lo que Bokuto haya visto en el pasado.

—¡En serio, porque los chicos ahora son tan altos! — exclamó, antes de girar su brazo y lanzar el balón a un lado, evitando el bloqueo por completo, realizando un corte perfecto.

Hinata, Hamasaki y Miyakita gritaron de emoción. Akaashi medio que sonrió y Tsukishima resopló.

Oikawa vio la pelota rodar por el suelo.

—¡Yo también estoy pareado aquí, Oikawa! — exclamó Bokuto, girando el brazo y apretando su hombro.

El aludido resopló.

—Ríe mientras puedas, idiota — dijo pasándole el balón a Miyakita, a quien le tocaba servir —. Solo cuida tu hombro, maldita sea.

—Sí, sí~ — canturreó Bokuto, feliz.

Hamasaki esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Bokuto-san es increíble — le susurró a Hinata antes de que volvieran a sus posiciones.

—¿Verdad que sí? Considérate afortunado de verlo de cerca. Yo tuve la gran suerte de jugar y practicar con él muchas veces el año pasado — le contó.

—Algo así me ha comentado Noya-san — dijo a la vez el de primer año.

Miyakita hizo un servicio de salto, que para sorpresa de muchos, consiguió llegarle a Oikawa, quien no tuvo otra opción más que recibirla, pero se la pasó a Kyoutani lo suficientemente alto para que lograra hacer un remate fuerte. Pero eso pasó en una fracción de segundo, y todos habían pensado que Oikawa se la pasaría a alguien más para luego hacer una colocación buena, pero se arriesgó y se la mandó a Kyoken-chan. Sin embargo, Tsukishima, quien había desarrollado una concentración que superaba a la de Kageyama, y Bokuto, quien ya conocía más o menos bien las mañas de Oikawa, se las arreglaron para ir al mismo lado por donde estaba saltando Kyoutani.

—Cuide el recto — le susurró el más alto al ace universitario.

Hinata, desde un lado de ahí, vio claramente como el remate de Kyoutani hubiera sido bloqueado perfectamente por Tsukishima, pero la estrella del Seijo había hecho una finta, y el baló apenas tocó sus dedos para pasar a un costado de Tsukishima. Hinata estaba dispuesto a ir a salvar el balón, a su lado, notó que Hamasaki y Miyakita iban a hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, ninguno notó que el balón se había alejado lo suficiente del cuerpo de Tsukishima para que este extendiera su brazo y lanzara el balón hacia arriba. Akaashi lo vio elevarse en aire. Y Tsukishima, quien se había lanzado prácticamente al balón desde donde estaba y había caído al suelo, se levantó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le pidió que lo pasara.

Nadie del otro equipo se esperó eso. Nadie se esperó que Tsukishima diera tres pasos atrás para tomar impulso y saltar hacia arriba. Salvo Kuroo, quien se le puso adelante con los brazos al frente, pero Tsukishima vio una abertura al costado de la cancha, y dio un remate directo que impactó contra el suelo, que ni Kyoutani tirándose al suelo rápidamente pudo alcanzar.

—¡Un recto! — exclamó Iwaizumi al lado de un sorprendido Daichi.

—¡¿Ves que practicar duro sí sirve, Tsukishima?! — exclamó Hinata emocionado e impactado, al igual que los demás del equipo.

Tsukishima intentaba recuperar el aire, y Kuroo, delante suyo, observaba el balón alejarse. Miró al chico de lentes con los brazos en la cintura.

—No te recordaba tan enérgico, Tsuki — dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Tsukishima rio con sorna.

—Bueno, he pensado que vale la pena seguir insistiendo y luchar un poco más, supongo — dijo relajando los hombros —. Talvez me estoy volviendo un idiota del volley también.

Kuroo rio también, mientras se iba a buscar el balón y pasárselo a Miyakita para que sirviera.

Hinata miró a Tsukishima sonriendo.

Ese tipo podía ser amargado, podía ser mandón. Pero tenía más espíritu del que aparentaba.

Miyakita se paró en el extremo de la cancha con el balón en las manos y respiró hondo. Se fijó en la puntuación. Su equipo ya tenía el punto de partido, una más y ganarían el set.

Levantó la vista hacia los demás.

—¿Vamos a seguir jugando después de anotar, verdad? — preguntó alto, para que lo escucharan.

Bokuto y Akaashi se giraron a verlo con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Oikawa soltó un grito de indignación.

—¡Suenas como si fueras a anotar de una vez, mocoso! — exclamó enfadado — ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Bokuto rio aún más.

—¡Ve por ese punto!

—¡Ven con todo, Miya! — exclamó Hoshimoto exactamente al otro lado de la cancha.

El nombrado sonrió, con el balón a la altura de la cara. Lo lanzó al aire y empezó a correr, y luego saltó. El balón resonó en la palma de su mano y voló al otro lado de la cancha, justo al borde. Cualquiera lo hubiera tomado por fuera, pero Kuroo no. Kuroo vio que llegaría justo delante de la línea, así que se lanzó al piso y con el puño levantó el balón de nuevo al aire.

—¡Vamooooos!

Los que estaban fuera del partido se quedaron asombrados, Toyogawa y Kindaichi más que nadie.

—¡¿No que era bloqueador central?! — exclamó Toyogawa confundido.

Iwaizumi y Daichi rieron, con un deje de orgullo en sus expresiones.

Oikawa corrió hasta estar debajo del balón.

—¡León-kun, este es tuyo! — avisó.

El balón llegó sobre Lev, al mismo tiempo que el bloqueo de Hinata y Tsukishima, pero el balón se quedó más arriba de lo planeado, y los saltos de Lev eran enormes. Ya había rematado el balón cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Espera ¡¿León?! — exclamó consternado.

—¡Atento Lev! — le avisó Kuroo volviendo al frente, justo cuando al otro lado de la red Bokuto interceptaba su remate a duras penas.

El ángulo había sido tan agudo que tuvo que irse de espaldas para elevar el balón en el aire.

—¡Akaashi!

—¡Akaashi-san a mí! — exclamó Hamasaki de pronto.

Hinata y Tsukishima lo miraron sorprendidos, al ver como el chico se iba a su lado de la red y tomaba vuelo. Akaashi le pasó el balón, pero se preocupó al ver el muro delante del chico cuervo de primer año. Kawakami rio con malicia, haciendo que Hamasaki gruñera de vuelta.

—¡No te rías tanto — exclamó golpeando el balón, que rebotó en los brazos del mismo Kawakami y volvió al aire, hacia donde estaba Tsukishima —, idiota!

Kawakami y Lev gritaron alterados, mientras Kuroo chasqueaba la lengua.

Miyaki y Hoshimoto abrieron los ojos como platos.

—¿Desde cuándo sabe hacer rebotes tan buenos? — se preguntó Hinata, en voz baja.

—¡Tsukishima-senpai, uno más! — avisó Hamasaki volviendo a tomar impulso y corriendo hacia la red.

Tsukishima resopló, pero le colocó el balón aun así.

—¡Ahora no pasaras! — exclamó Kawakami antes de volver a saltar.

Pero no se había fijado en que Hoshimoto había llegado a su lado también, dispuesto a bloquear a Hamasaki. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Kawakami, Ryohei desprendía un aura de batalla que imponía presión para cualquiera que lo mirara. Por eso fue que se retrasó y no saltó a tiempo. Al final quienes cruzaron miradas por la fracción de segundo fueron Haruto y Ryohei.

Hamasaki también la sentía, esa presión peligrosa, y los ojos de Hoshimoto irradiaban emoción y poder. Pero a Hamasaki le gustaba arruinar el ambiente. Así que relajó el brazo y rosó el balón con la punta de los dedos.

—¡MALDITO MOCOSO! — gritaron Kuroo y Oikawa al mismo tiempo, lanzándose contra el balón que ya había tocado el suelo.

El lugar quedó en silencio.

Kuroo y Oikawa, tirados en suelo, miraron a Hamasaki desde ahí. El chico de primero alzó el mentón y les mostró una sonrisa torcida. A ambos universitarios se les marcó la vena de la frente.

No pasó ni un segundo para que Bokuto y Miyakita le saltaran encima. Hinata estaba explotando de envidia por ver a su kouhai ser tan genial. Akaashi lo felicitó con un golpe en la espalda, y Tsukishima, a duras penas, le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

Kyoutani reprendió a Kawakami por ser tan impulsivo, y aunque él se disculpó, acusó a su senpai de ser igual que él. Sin embargo lo elogió un poco por su intento, y a Lev también. Oikawa aceptó la derrota, pero no dejaba de molestarle la mirada de superioridad que le mostraba Bokuto.

Tanto fue el barullo que formó el equipo ganador que no se dieron cuenta de cuando un balón fue lanzado hacia Hamasaki, salvo el mismo Hamasaki, quien lo detuvo con ambas manos y lo sostuvo frente a su cara. Todos miraron el balón, y luego se giraron a ver a Hoshimoto, quien fue el que lanzó el balón.

—Hey… — comenzó diciendo Bokuto pero Lev lo cortó.

Hoshimoto señaló a Hamasaki.

—Un año — dijo con expresión seria pero llena de emoción a la vez —. En un año nos enfrentaremos en las nacionales, así que prepárate.

Haruto y sus compañeros parpadearon.

—¡Me gusta jugar contra chicos fuertes de mi edad! — exclamó sonriendo —. Así que lo he decidido. Estrella contra estrella, ¡yo te venceré en el escenario nacional!

Haruto se le quedó viendo sorprendido. Los mayores de igual manera. Los de Seijo lo miraron arqueando una ceja o entrecerrando los ojos. Hinata y Miyakita lo miraban sin saber que decir. Akaashi, Toyogawa y Tsukishima esperaban en silencio. Lev era el único que sonreía. Pero al cabo de nada, Hamasaki también sonrió, haciendo que Hoshimoto ensanchara la sonrisa que ya tenía.

—Si así lo quieres, pues ¡bien! — aceptó devolviéndole el balón que le había lanzado —. Pero debes saber, que el vencedor ¡seré yo! — se señaló a sí mismo con una mirada llena de determinación, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de algo — ¿eh? ¿Pero por qué de aquí a un año?

—Ah, no puede ser este año porque todavía no eres titular — respondió Ryohei con simpleza.

Hamasaki lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así el hecho de saberlo no pudo evitar que le doliera en el poco orgullo que tenía.

Hinata y Toyogawa se largaron a reír, y Tsukishima se cubrió la boca para no explotar también. Kawakami resopló.

—¡Como si fuera a permitir que este tipo llegue a las nacionales el próximo año! — le espetó a Hoshimoto, luego se giró a ver a Hamasaki —. Los derrotamos una vez, y los derrotaremos de nuevo.

Ahí fue cuando Hinata quiso tirársele encima, pero Tsukishima lo detuvo del brazo. Sorprendentemente Kyoutani también lo detuvo.

—Tú tampoco eres titular, Kawakami — bufó —. Así que no te hagas el importante.

Kawakami sudó frio, y Hamasaki se burló de él. Miyakita se les unió.

—¡Yo también soy la estrella! — le dijo a Ryohei — ¡Rétame a mí también!

Hoshimoto le lanzó el balón, y Miyakita lo atrapó sobre su cabeza.

—¡Nos encontraremos en las nacionales! ¡Y no mostraré piedad!

—¡Te venceremos, Saki! — exclamó Hoshimoto saltando con los puños en alto.

—¡Exacto Saki, no mostraré piedad!

—¡¿Saki?!

—¡Jaja! ¡Saki! — Kawakami estaba que se partía de risa.

Entonces el chico gato y el chico cuervo empezaron a saltar alrededor de Hamasaki, bajo la mirada cansada de sus superiores.

—Tienen energía, Kenma debe quedar muerto debido a eso — comentó Kuroo.

—Su gemelo no es tan energético, pero hay otros 3 de primero que sí lo son, y si le suma a Yamamoto-san… Kenma-san está perdiendo pelo por el estrés — dijo Lev preocupado.

—De hecho yo pensé que le estaban saliendo canas — dijo Akaashi arqueando la ceja.

—¿A ti no te salen, Akaashi? — preguntó Bokuto.

—He tenido dos años de experiencia con un niño mucho más grande e inquieto — comentó tranquilo —, un año con un montón de otros niños imperativos no va a matarme.

Kuroo y Oikawa rieron, Tsukishima también rio por lo bajo. Bokuto tardó un segundo en procesar la información, y cuando lo hizo, frunció el ceño.

—¡HEY! — exclamó indignado.

Iwaizumi y Daichi rieron un poco también. Oikawa se calmó después de que Bokuto le gritara.

—Yahaba, cambia conmigo para que juegues, y alguien que cambie con Boku-chan también — Oikawa miró a los de primer año —. Querían un partido más, ¿no es así?

A las futuras estrellas de primer año le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Gracias por jugar con nosotros!

Y jugaron de nuevo. Jugaron hasta que se cansaron sus piernas, pero los muchachos seguían y seguían, y no parecían querer parar. Pero se detuvieron cuando Daichi se fijó en la hora. Ya casi iban a ser las 6, y él, Kuroo e Iwaizumi debían estar en su residencia que quedaba a una hora de la universidad de Oikawa y Bokuto, y solo tenían permiso hasta las 7, y aparte debían llevar a los chicos a la escuela de Shinzen. Los del Seijo tenían permiso una media más, lo que provocó que Kawakami se riera en sus caras.

Se despidieron de Oikawa y de Bokuto. Este último les deseó suerte y que se esforzaran, y que esperaba verlos a todos en las nacionales. Después de eso se fueron.

El viaje en la van no fue tan incómodo. Estaban apretados sí, pero Kuroo era un lunático al volante, así que llegaron a la escuela en tiempo record, y prácticamente fueron echados del auto al momento de aparcar. Ya los esperaban en la puerta Ennoshita y Kenma, quienes saludaron a sus senpais por la ventana del auto.

—Oigan, tómenselo con calma — les avisó Daichi —, pero no se contengan.

—¡Ossu! — exclamaron Hinata los de primero y Ennoshita, mientras Tsukishima solo asentía.

Kuroo le dijo a Kenma que no muriera, que él podía. Kenma no sabía de qué hablaba, entonces Kuroo le pidió a Akaashi que viera que no muriera o que quedara en coma por el estrés. Keiji dijo que no podía prometer nada, y Kenma le lanzó una mirada hosca.

Iwaizumi les deseó suerte a los de Karasuno, y dijo que iría a verlos al torneo de primavera si es que jugaban contra Seijo, por consiguiente Oikawa iría, entonces Bokuto también iría. Eso emocionó a los cuervos de primer año y a Hinata. Tsukishima puso un gesto amargo. Después de eso los universitarios se despidieron y Kuroo presionó el acelerador, y salieron disparados hacia la autopista.

—¿Ya cenaron? — preguntó Ennoshita.

El estómago de los muchachos, que no había probado nada desde la mañana, rugieron y respondieron por ellos mismos.

—Les guardaron sus porciones de la cena, creo — avisó Ennoshita a todos —. Si se apuran pueden llegar a comer. Ya no hay casi nadie en la cafetería que les quite sus raciones.

Dicho esto, los de primer año y Lev salieron disparados hacia la cafetería, y los capitanes los tuvieron que seguir de cerca para que no hagan tanto ruido. Hinata quería salir a comer también, pero fue retenido por Tsukishima. El más bajo se giró a preguntarle que rayos quería, pero nada más girar la cabeza, Tsukishima habló.

—Los escuché.

Y Hinata se quedó en blanco.

—¿Eh?

—Lo que hablaron mientras no estábamos — aclaró Kei soltándolo —. Los escuché.

Hinata sudó frio.

—¿Q-Qué tanto escuchaste? — preguntó alterado.

Tsukishima chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Importa realmente? — dijo encogiéndose de hombros, luego miró a Hinata, muy serio —. ¿Y? ¿Para qué se supone que vas a ablandarme?

Hinata lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Kuroo-san estaba a punto de decirlo — respondió —, ¿Por qué detenerlo?

La boca de Tsukishima se había vuelto una línea fina. Hinata arqueó la ceja.

—Puedes decírmelo, ¿sabes? — le dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. De todas maneras, al parecer soy un idiota enamorado también que no tiene idea de a quién quiere. No valgo la pena. Pero sé que debes desahogarte con alguien. Y si con Yamaguchi no lo has hecho, debe ser por algo.

Kei solo lo miró, luego dio unos pasos y se acercó al edificio, sentándose sobre la acera, con las manos en los bolsillos. Hinata se sentó a medio metro de distancia.

—Supongo que si escuchaba eso desde sus labios me iba a ser un poco difícil estar como si nada después — comenzó diciendo — ¿entonces me habría preguntado cuándo? ¿En qué momento? ¿De qué manera?

Hinata miró el suelo.

—Él solo dijo ‘le diré todo’ — dijo al cabo de nada —. Posiblemente será todo lo que piensa de ti, supongo. Pero yo creo que no solo te dirá todo lo que piensa, sino todo lo que quieres saber también.

Tsukishima arqueó la ceja.

—El incidente ese del año pasado, ocurrió demasiado rápido — contó —. No sabía cómo sentirme después de ello. Y cuando él hizo como si nada, pensé que solo quería pasar el rato conmigo. Por eso no sé cómo se supone que me deba sentir. Hablamos por el teléfono e intento sonar normal, pero en el fondo… me da miedo lo que vaya a decir. Talvez para ti yo sea alguien demasiado agrio y sin sentimientos…

—No pienso eso — le cortó Hinata —, ya no.

Tsukishima prosiguió

—Pero de alguna manera pensé ese tipo de cosas demasiado. No sé lo que siento, porque lo pienso demasiado ¿Cómo saberlo realmente?

Hinata resopló.

—¿El beso te gustó?

—Que pasó todo muy rápido, te digo.

Hinata frunció los labios.

—Y si te volviera a besar entonces…

—Él lo haría — dijo Tsukishima arqueando una ceja —, claro que lo haría. Sé que suena idiota, pero no quiero que gane él y sus sentimientos y me termine encariñando. O peor, enamorando.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

—Si es una batalla de esas, diría que ya la ganaste tú — le dijo simplemente.

Kei se giró a verlo.

—Cuando Oikawa le preguntó todo eso, Kuroo-san de verdad parecía preocupado — dijo Hinata —. Le importas mucho. No sé cuál es la cara de alguien enamorado, pero podría decir que él lo está. Y mucho.

—¿Y por qué yo? ¿Qué es lo que vio de mí que le gustó tanto?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás eso ya es algo que debas preguntarle a él — le dijo —. Quizás cuando lo sepas, es decir, cuando realmente lo sepas, no tendrás que pensarlo tanto.

Tsukishima miró el suelo.

—Y si lo que te preocupa son cosas como la distancia o el género, piensa que hasta el Gran Rey dejó todo eso a un lado — agregó Hinata de repente.

El más alto se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—Ah, dijeron algo raro en ese momento que no entendí — dijo sudando frío. Luego rio secamente —. Si así son las cosas, ya no me sentiré tan raro supongo.

Hinata lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—Es decir, que si tú fueras una chica, o si Kuroo-san fuera una chica, ¿no te sentirías tan extraño?

—Sé que suena estúpido, pero así es como pienso yo, supongo — dijo Tsukishima encogiéndose de hombros. Luego miró al ceño — ¿es decir que a ti no te importan esas cosas?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre he oído que la gente no escoge de quien se enamora. Ya sea mujer y hombre, supongo que tendré aceptarlo — se explicó —. Con tal de que sea alguien genial, no tengo problemas.

Tsukishima apretó los labios.

—Es hombre.

—¿Eh? — Hinata lo miró.

—La persona que te gusta. Es un chico.

Nuevamente, Hinata se quedó en blanco.

—¡¿AHH?! — exclamó poniéndose de pie de un salto — ¡¿Un chico?! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Quién?!

—Así se reducen tus opciones, pero no te diré nada más — le dijo Tsukishima parándose también, y caminando hacia la cafetería, ignorando por completo a Hinata.

—¡Pero dime quien!

—Averígualo tú mismo — dijo Tsukishima.

Ya casi habían llegado a la puerta de uno de los gimnasios, y Hinata le seguía insistiendo. De repente, vieron a Kageyama acuclillado al lado de una ventana del gimnasio.

—¿Kageyama? — dijo Hinata extrañado.

El nombrado, quien estaba viendo por la ventana, se giró a verlos, y con el dedo índice en los labios les indicó que se callaran. Luego les hizo una seña para que se agacharan también. Hinata le hizo caso porque le daba curiosidad, y Tsukishima lo hizo porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Además que se fijó en quienes estaban dentro del gimnasio.

El balón fue lanzado a los aires por Yamaguchi, y este corrió unos pasos antes de saltar y golpear el balón. El balón salió disparado a un lado de la red y terminó fuera. Yamaguchi hizo un sonido de frustración.

—¡Uno más, Yamaguchi! — le animo Yachi al lado del cesto de pelotas —. Ya casi lo tienes.

—Sí — dijo Yamaguchi tomando otro balón.

Solo estaban los dos solos, y por el suelo estaban dispersos un montón de balones.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que se quedaran solos? — susurró Tsukishima notablemente sorprendido.

Hinata estaba en blanco, de nuevo. Se iba un día, y Kageyama hacía más progreso de lo que él había logrado en 3 semanas.

—Con los demás del equipo nos organizamos, y logramos dejarlos un rato solos — explicó Kageyama en voz baja —. Yamaguchi también hizo de su parte, y me pidió enseñarle la forma básica de un servicio de salto.

—Debe sentirse genial de conseguirlo — comentó Hinata frunciendo los labios por la envidia.

—Y Yacchan lo está animando — dijo Tsukishima aun sorprendido —. ¿Quién diría? Resultaste ser más bueno de lo que aparentabas.

—Yamaguchi hizo de su parte también. Aunque no creo que pase algo ahora, pero solo creo que quiere lucirse — dijo Kageyama encogiéndose de hombros.

—Aunque solo lo está animando de tanto en tanto — dijo Hinata de repente —. Después esta ese silencio raro.

Y era cierto, que además de los impactos del balón contra la mano de Yamaguchi, y los golpes de estos contra el suelo, no había más ruido. Yacchan no parecía aburrida, pero sí pensativa. Y Yamaguchi parecía estar en su elemento después de un rato de seguir sirviendo. Después de un último remate, en que el balón voló sobre la red, rozándola apenas, y cayendo al otro lado, Tadashi decidió que era momento de un descanso.

Yacchan tenía su botella de agua en las manos.

—Buen trabajo — le dijo al entregársela.

—Gracias — susurró Yamaguchi antes de darle un largo tragó.

Yachi ladeó la cabeza.

—Yamaguchi, ¿Por qué de repente decidiste empezar con el servicio de salto? — le preguntó.

Tadahi dio un leve respingo pero no tardó en responder.

—Supongo que me motivó el hecho de que solo Tanaka-san, Kageyama, y los chicos de primero lo supieran — dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. No me gusta quedarme atrás.

—Me parece que esa es la razón de porque empezaste con el servicio flotante también ¿no? — le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yamaguchi asintió.

—Ser el sacador de apuros no es malo, pero quiero aprender cosas nuevas — comentó —. Todavía me queda otro año, y quiero jugar con todo lo que se pueda — se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo —. Además, un saque flotante para confundir a equipo contrario y luego un servicio de salto para sorprenderlos me parece una idea tentadora, aunque suene un poco egocéntrico decir que causare eso.

Yachi negó con la cabeza.

—Claro que no, es genial que pienses así — le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Yamaguchi sonrió también, sin querer. El trío de raros que observaba desde fuera festejó internamente. La palabra ‘genial’ era clave para la situación.

Yamaguchi se agachó a tomar un balón, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Yacchan.

—Nee, Yamaguchi, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Entonces el mundo se detuvo. Yamaguchi casi se cae ahí mismo, y probablemente se hubiera muerto ahí mismo. Y los idiotas de afuera, se atragantaron con sus propias lenguas.

—¿P-Por qué preguntas? — dijo Yamaguchi intentando no sonar tan nervioso.

Yacchan se señaló los ojos con timidez.

—Tienes un brillo inusual en tus ojos — le dijo —. Parece que fuera especial.

El corazón de Tadashi dio un vuelco.

—Bueno, fue un tema que hablaron las chicas hoy en el almuerzo — contó con una sonrisa nerviosa —. Y me pareció algo lindo en realidad.

—Ya veo… — susurró Yamaguchi, asintiendo.

Miró el balón en sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza, y casi lo suelta al escuchar como Hitoka hablaba de nuevo.

—¿Entonces? — volvió a insistir.

—Ah pues… — dijo Yamaguchi rápidamente —… no sé decir si me gusta… talvez sea algo más que eso.

Yachi lo miró un segundo, pensando en silencio. Yamaguchi también pensaba. Pensaba que estaba entrando por un camino por el cual ya no podría regresar. Pero ya había tomado ese peculiar camino hace meses, cuando se enamoró de ella.

—¿Cómo saber eso? — preguntó Yachi de repente.

Yamaguchi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo saber si te gusta? ¿Si la quieres? Si todo lo que la rodea es de tu agrado… — comenzó diciendo — ¿…cómo conocer a esa persona lo suficiente para decir que te gusta? A mí se me hace complicado, no conozco a alguien lo suficiente para decir que me gusta.

Tadashi lo pensó con cuidado.

—¿Y no te gustaría conocer a alguien en especial de esa manera?

Yachi miró el suelo, pensando con cuidado también.

—…no lo sé… depende quien sea… — dijo al cabo de unos segundos. Lo miró con curiosidad — ¿Cómo sabes tú que conoces a esa persona lo suficiente para decir que te gusta? O decir que es más que el solo hecho de gustar.

Yamaguchi apretó el balón en sus manos.

—…talvez por el hecho de que hablo con ella casi todo el tiempo. Hay cosas que te llaman más la atención que otras — contó sin vacilar —. Cosas que son… lindas.

—¿No le preguntas nada entonces? — preguntó Yachi

—A veces logró saber algunas cosas de su vida, me las arreglo para que me las diga sin que se dé cuenta — respondió sin malicia en su voz.

Yachi inclinó la cabeza a un costado.

—¿No se te hace difícil?

Yamaguchi la miró sin entender.

—¿El qué?

—Hablar con ella como si no pasara nada.

Y ese pudo haber sido el detonante. O bien pudo no serlo. Yamaguchi solo supo que estaba hablando y ya.

— No lo es, de hecho — respondió —. Estoy hablando con ella en este preciso instante.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …No tengo palabras yo tampoco.
> 
> Este es el capítulo más largo del fic, y es el más largo que he escrito alguna vez. Estaba tentada a cortarla y terminarlo antes pero me decía, que no, que todo esto debe pasar en este capítulo, y que no puede ser cortado, así que espero que hayan disfrutado el largo capitulo :)
> 
> Sufrí un poco para escribir algunas partes, pero me las arreglé, como siempre, para que saliera decente. No soy una maestra del romance ni de los sentimientos, solo escribo lo que creo que está bien, y espero se logre entender lo que quiero transmitir.
> 
> La situación de dos de los idiotas será resuelta en el siguiente episodio sí o sí, y los otros dos idiotas resolverán sus cosas en los capítulos siguientes a ese. Si me lo propongo, y no corto nada, entonces de por sí creo que quedan 3 capítulos y ya. 
> 
> Nos leemos en el siguiente! Cuídense!
> 
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3


	10. Los idiotas lo logran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —No deberías preocuparte por si los de primer año tienen un saque potente o más altura — le dijo Tobio —. Ellos todavía no son titulares, tú lo eres. Y al ser titular, ¿Qué es lo mejor que sueles hacer?  
> —Anotar puntos — dijeron Yamaguchi y Tsukishima al unísono.  
> Hinata los miró a los tres con el ceño fruncido, pero aceptó la situacion.  
> —¡Entonces practica los remates conmigo! — le espetó a Kageyama colocando el balón contra su pecho.  
> Para sorpresa de todos, Tsukishima le quitó el balón de las manos. Le dio una ojeada al gimnasio completo.  
> —¿Cómo cuánto tiempo lograste apartar este lugar? — le preguntó a Kageyama.   
> Le dio una ojeada al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. Eran las siete de la noche con un poco más.  
> —Como hasta las ocho — le respondió.  
> —Juguemos un dos contra dos, entonces.

9\. Los idiotas lo logran

Hinata se atragantó con su propia saliva, Kageyama se quedó de piedra, y la mandíbula de Tsukishima cayó hasta el suelo.

Yachi parpadeó dos veces, antes de musitar un leve ‘¿eh?’

Y Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi estaba que se moría ahí mismo.

Después de casi nada, ambos chicos enrojecieron hasta las orejas. Yachi se había quedado sin habla. Tadashi cerró los puños con fuerza, y pensó que si ya había cometido la desfachatez de decirle eso, ya nada podía ser peor.

—Sí — dijo al final —, me gustas, Yachi. Me gusta esa sonrisa tuya, cuando hablas, cuando te ríes — el color en su cara se hacía cada vez más intenso, pero no le importó —. Ese brillo en tus ojos cuando te emocionas… simplemente… me gusta.

Iba a decir que le encantaba, que lo adoraba. Pero no quería parecer desesperado, o peor, que le pareciera repugnante.

Yachi se tensó y comenzó a temblar, más roja de lo que ya estaba.

—P-Pero, c-cuando… — tartamudeaba tanto que Yamaguchi temía que se mordiera la lengua, pero de la nada se recompuso y se enderezó — ¡Más importante! ¡¿Cómo?!

Yamaguchi se quedó helado.

—¿Eh?

—Es que eres genial, Yamaguchi — empezó diciendo —. Cuando estoy contigo deslumbras alegría y confianza — se llevó una mano al pecho —. Yo soy un manojo de nervios.

Dejó pasar el hecho de que había quitado el sufijo de nombre, intentando mantener la compostura. Sin embargo, tenía que refutarle eso.

—¡Yo no soy confiable! ¡Y yo también soy torpe y me pongo nervioso con facilidad, Yacchan! — su cara volvió a enrojecer — ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo sigo hablando contigo y no he muerto todavía!

—¡Pues yo los soy más! ¡Dime aunque sea una cosa buena de mí! — le señaló alterada, luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir — ¡¿Ves?! ¡Hasta mi autoestima esta por los suelos!

Yamaguchi se lo pensó un segundo.

—Cuando llegaste al club ¿sabes qué fue lo primero que…? — ni siquiera lo había pensado bien en realidad, por eso se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por decir —. Ay no, si lo digo siento que moriré. Ehh, esos nervios tuyos, me parecen… me parecen ah, ¿Cómo decirlo? Son…

—¡ASÍ NUNCA VAN A LLEGAR A NADA!

Ese día seria recordado como el día en que Hinata había enloquecido, y Yamaguchi había muerto. Eso a Tsukishima y a Kageyama les constaba. A esos dos, que se habían pegado contra la pared para no ser descubiertos por culpa de ese idiota que se había plantado en la puerta del gimnasio como un guerrero.

—Ese imbécil… — murmuraba Tsukishima con una mano en la cara.

—Idiota, Hinata idiota… — no hace falta decir quien decía aquello.

Hinata caminó dentro del gimnasio y se plantó delante de Yamaguchi.

—¡Debes ser más directo! — le replicó — ¡Si te vas por las ramas no llegaras a nada!

Luego miró a Yachi.

—¡Y tú no deberías subestimarte tanto! ¡Yamaguchi te está diciendo cómo se siente, escúchalo mujer!

Los otros dos se habían quedado callados, y Yacchan pareció sopesar las palabras de Hinata.

—Lo siento… me tomaste por sorpresa, es solo que… — intentó decirle a Yamaguchi.

—¡No, no! ¡Discúlpame a mí por soltar el tema tan de repente! — Tadashi sacudió las manos en señal de negación.

—Pero ya hablaste, ahora tienes que aclararlo todo — soltó Hinata.

Yamaguchi lo miró mal, con una vena sobresaliendo por su frente.

Un pesado suspiro se escuchó fuera del gimnasio. Después de eso entraron Tsukishima y Kageyama también.

Yachi palideció, al igual que Yamaguchi.

—¿Estaban escuchando? — cuestionó Yachi alterada.

Miró a Yamaguchi, quien miró al trio de animales que tenía por amigos, y luego a Yachi de nuevo. En su cara se podía notar como quería que se lo tragara el piso del gimnasio. Estaba por salir rápidamente del lugar y correr a la calle a probar suerte y ver si lo atropellaba un camión, pero Tsukishima lo detuvo por el brazo.

—Sí, nosotros planeamos esto Yacchan — dijo Kei con voz neutral.

Ahora sí que Yamaguchi se quería morir. Su cara explotó al rojo vivo a causa de la vergüenza.

Yachi estaba igual, por no decir peor.

—Planeamos esto porque somos sus amigos, y nos importa cómo se sienten — siguió diciendo Tsukishima.

Hasta ese punto Kageyama lo miró extrañado, como pensando, a este tipo sí que le importan los demás. Tsukishima le devolvió una peor mirada.

—Yamaguchi de por sí ya es idiota y torpe — dijo Tsukishima.

—Hey.

—Pero nosotros, que estamos obligados a pasar todo el día con él aunque no queramos…

—En serio, me lastimas.

—…Podemos ver como es mucho más idiota y torpe cuando piensa en ti, Yacchan — terminó de decir Kageyama.

El combo extraño asintió.

—Y no solo eso, este tipo puede parecer inofensivo — dijo Kageyama —, pero cuando alguien se te acerca pone una mirada de cómo, ehh ¿querer matar a alguien?

 —Eso — aceptó Tsukishima.

—Aja, y el idiota aquí es testigo de ello — señaló a Hinata —. Por ti sale a relucir su lado desconocido, pero eso no es del todo malo. Yamaguchi tiende a no decir lo que piensa a veces, y eso lo consume y se vuelve una carga.

A Yachi le temblaron los labios.

—¿Yamaguchi-kun sufre por mi culpa?

Yamaguchi casi grita, pero Tobio prosiguió al instante.

—Por supuesto que no. Digamos que, el hecho de que le gustes y poder decírtelo, es un peso para él, pero eres el peso más preciado para él.

Hinata arqueó la ceja y Tsukishima ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué estás hablando?

—Déjenme terminar, es la primera vez que hago esto, déjenme filosofar sobre estos dos en paz — les reclamó —. Y tú deja de mirarme como si quisieras que me dé una trombosis.

—Quiero que te de un derrame cerebral — dijo Yamaguchi en tono depresivo.

Hinata lo señaló.

—¿Ves? Este tipo se pone agresivo por ti.

—Basta, están metiendo la pata. Hasta el fondo — ordenó Tsukishima imponiendo orden.

Cogió al par de imbéciles y se hicieron a un lado.

—Solo escucha lo que tiene que decir Yamaguchi, por favor — pidió el más alto.

Yachi miró a Yamaguchi entonces. Y este tipo aun con deseos de que se lo tragara la tierra o que lo atropellara un auto, respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar. Claro que, esta vez sí se lo pensó bien antes de decir la primera palabra.

—Si me preguntas el cuándo, puede que sea en algún momento del año pasado — comenzó diciendo —. Pero si me preguntas el cómo… ¿es posible responder eso de todos modos? — se rascó la nuca encogiéndose de hombros —. Cuando me di cuenta ya solo pensaba, que tú eres más sorprendente de lo que ya eres — alzó la mano cuando Yachi quería decir algo —, no me contradigas esta vez. Es cierto que ninguno aquí es perfecto, pero tú, para mí sí lo eres.

Los hombros de Yachi cayeron y temblaron. Yamaguchi sonrió con calidez.

—Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, Yachi. Aunque hablemos de cosas sin importancia, cosas aburridas, cosas divertidas, en esos momentos me siento tranquilo — todo eso lo decía mirando el suelo, pero tenía que obligarse a mirar a Yachi —. Cuando dije que me las arreglaba para saber cosas sobre ti no estaba bromeando, me siento un poco mal por decirlo así, pero es la verdad. Todo lo que te dije era verdad. Incluso el que… quizás ya sea algo más que un gusto.

Se miraron unos segundos, y eso bastó para que volvieran a enrojecer. Yamaguchi miró un punto en el techo, y Yachi miró el suelo, jugando con sus dedos.

—¿Y son suficientes las cosas que necesitas saber? — preguntó sin mirarlo.

Yamaguchi dio un respingo.

—Sé lo suficiente para decir que me gustas — dijo con seguridad.

Yachi asintió. Luego respiró hondo.

—Sé que no me vas a corresponder ahora — habló Tadashi con rapidez —, o talvez no lo hagas. No hace falta que…

—Yo no dije que te iba a rechazar — le cortó Yachi.

Yamaguchi se quedó mudo.

—Tú me preguntaste si yo estaba dispuesta a conocer a alguien de esa manera, de una manera para poder decir sí me gusta o no — comenzó Hitoka —. Y yo dije que dependía de la persona… y si esa persona es Yamaguchi… — dejó de mirar el suelo, y con las mejillas rojas como tomates pero con una sonrisa sincera miró a Tadashi —… me encantaría conocerte de esa manera.

Los hombros de Yamaguchi cayeron, como si un peso enorme de encima se hubiese desvanecido.

Los otros tres estaban ahí a un lado observando y escuchando todo. Pudieron notar también que Yamaguchi se había relajado enormemente. Entonces entendieron que no era solo el peso de guardar sus sentimientos hacia Hitoka, sino también estaba el peso que causaba el miedo al rechazo. Y Yachi, con esas palabras se lo había quitado de encima. Sin embargo…

—Pero… — dijo Yachi para temor de todos —… yo soy una persona algo vacilante, y si no me aprecio a mí misma todavía, tengo miedo de no llegar a valorar tus sentimientos como se debe… — Yamaguchi la miró preocupado — ¡No quiero decir que no te corresponda! Sino que… aun necesito un momento para pensar, y luego poder decir “ah, ya soy lo suficientemente buena para estar con este chico tan genial” — dijo mirando alguna parte del techo —. No sé cómo, pero te prometo que no me tardare. Sé que esto pudo haber sido un peso para ti, y pedirte esto puede que sea otro peso más pero…

—Por ti vale la pena esperar — cortó Yamaguchi.

Y de nuevo se hizo el silencio y las caras de ambos explotaron en rojo vivo.

—¿Así estarán durante algún tiempo, eh? — comentó Kageyama, causando que Tsukishima resoplara.

Pero entonces Hinata, como si no tuviera suficientes ideas todavía, volvió a hablar.

—¿Y si cuando ganamos las nacionales empiezan a salir? — dijo al aire, sorprendiendo a todos.

—E-Eso es muy lejos todavía — dijo Yachi.

—Además deberían ser metas más realistas, creo — comentó Tsukishima pesadamente.

Yamaguchi parpadeó.

—Si vamos a las nacionales… — dijo captando la atención de Yachi —… sal conmigo.

Yachi se sorprendió.

—Te prometo que anotare 10… ehh, 7 puntos contra cualquiera a quien nos enfrentemos en la final — dijo entre seguro y nervioso.

—¿Ves? Ese es una meta realista — dijo Tsukishima señalándolo —. Esos puntos se los dedicaras a Yacchan ¿verdad?

Yamaguchi enrojeció, de nuevo. Tsukishima sabía que sino decía algo como eso, Yamaguchi no lo iba a decir, y eso era lo único que faltaba para aclarar la situación. Tsukishima entendía. Era un genio para todo. Y Yamaguchi comprendiendo que quería ayudarlo, asintió al final.

—Si alguien como él puede anotar esos puntos solo por ti, teniendo en cuenta lo que puede lograr, en este caso ir a las Nacionales, deberías sentirte segura de ti misma — explicó Tsukishima —. Para cuando ganemos la final quiero que pienses cosas como “ah, él hizo eso por mí, arriesgando todo. Vaya que valgo mucho” — dijo mirando haciendo gestos con las manos —. Quiero que pienses eso, Yamaguchi te hará pensar eso. No hay quejas.

Yachi miró a ambos chicos sin saber que decir, pero al final solo pudo asentir y sonreír. Pensaba, esos chicos son increíbles, a esos chicos de verdad le importaba.

Cuando parecía que alguno quería señalar otro punto, por la puesta entró Shitasawa.

—Ah, aquí esta Yachi-san — dijo sorprendiendo a todos —. Las chicas quieren hacer un reconteo de los víveres para el desayuno de mañana, tenemos que estar todas.

—¡Ah! Ya voy — dijo rápidamente, luego miró a los muchachos —. Supongo que… b-buenas noches.

Apenas podía mirar a Yamaguchi, pero le sonreía aun así. Y con esa linda sonrisa se retiró con Shitasawa fuera del gimnasio.

Antes de que alguno se diera cuenta, Yamaguchi ya estaba tirado en el suelo, literal, echando humo por las orejas.

—Siento que moriré…

Los otros tres le aplaudieron por 5 segundos, Yamaguchi los miró confundido con la mejilla pegada al piso.

—Me has sorprendido, Yamaguchi — dijo Tsukishima —, no pensé que soltarías algo como eso justo ahora.

—Pensé que estarías bien con solo pasar el rato con ella — comentó Kageyama —, también me sorprendió que lo dijeras.

—¡No es como si hubiera estado pensando con claridad en ese momento! — exclamó Yamaguchi poniéndose de pie y encarándolos.

—Pero lo dijiste — dijo Hinata.

—Y tú entraste — suspiró Yamguchi —, no sé si estar agradecido contigo o no… ¿En qué momento llegaron por cierto?

Kageyama también los miró de forma insistente.

—Cierto, ¿A dónde los llevaron?

Hinata y Tsukishima se miraron. Luego miraron a los otros dos con las barbillas en alto de forma presumida, claro que Hinata exageraba más que Tsukishima.

—Kuroo-san nos llevó a un partido de práctica con su equipo donde estaban Daichi-san e Iwaizumi-san — explicó, causando que Tobio agrandará los ojos.

—¡Guah! ¿Contra quién? — preguntó Yamaguchi.

Hinata respiró hondo.

—Contra el gran rey y Bokuto-san — dijo con un brillo serio en la mirada.

Tsukishima no pudo evitar reír con sorna al ver la expresión de estupefacción de Kageyama.

—¿Bokuto-san y Oikawa-san sí están en la misma universidad, entonces? ¿Oikawa-san se enfrentó a Iwaizumi-san? — Tobio no podía creerlo —. Maldición, hubiera querido ver eso…

Hinata rio ante eso. Luego frunció los labios.

—Los de primero están haciendo planes a futuro muy rápido — se quejó, y fue rápidamente a tomar uno de los balones repartidos por el suelo —. ¿Y ahora resulta que Yamaguchi quiere hacer un servicio de salto? Esto es el colmo — con el balón en la mano señaló a Tobio — ¡Enséñame en servicio de salto a mí también!

Kageyama parpadeó, mientras Tsukishima arqueaba la ceja.

—¿Quieres hacer servicio de salto, fintas y remates todo junto en un solo partido? — cuestionó el más alto —. Aunque se trate de ti, fenómeno con energía infinita, te vas a hacer daño.

Yamaguchi y Kageyama abrieron la boca formando una redonda ‘o’.

—Tsuki se está preocupando por Hinata.

—¿Qué les hicieron en ese entrenamiento?

Tsukishima los miró mal.

—¿Tú no opinas lo mismo, acaso? — preguntó mirando a Kageyama.

Este ni se lo pensó.

—Lo que dices cierto, Hinata no necesita aprender servicios con salto ahora — respondió.

—¡Hey!

—No deberías preocuparte por si los de primer año tienen un saque potente o más altura — le dijo Tobio —. Ellos todavía no son titulares, tú lo eres. Y al ser titular, ¿Qué es lo mejor que sueles hacer?

—Anotar puntos — dijeron Yamaguchi y Tsukishima al unísono.

Hinata los miró a los tres con el ceño fruncido, pero aceptó la situación.

—¡Entonces practica los remates conmigo! — le espetó a Kageyama colocando el balón contra su pecho.

Para sorpresa de todos, Tsukishima le quitó el balón de las manos. Le dio una ojeada al gimnasio completo.

—¿Cómo cuánto tiempo lograste apartar este lugar? — le preguntó a Kageyama.

Le dio una ojeada al reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. Eran las siete de la noche con un poco más.

—Como hasta las ocho — le respondió.

—Juguemos un dos contra dos, entonces.

Nuevamente, los demás lo miraron con la boca abierta, pero esta vez de una manera más exagerada.

—No hace falta que me miren así — les espetó Tsukishima, luego carraspeó —. Hinata quiere practicas remates, y la verdad es que yo también — dijo para sorpresa de todos —. Y seguro que Yamaguchi quiere seguir practicando este servicio con salto, para mañana empezar a combinarlo con el servicio flotante — miró a Yamaguchi, y este a pesar de su sorpresa, asintió —. Por eso juguemos un dos contra dos, pero el combo raro no puede quedar junto ahora. No me cuestionen — levantó la mano cuando Hinata y Kageyama le iban a decir cualquier cosa —, y hagan lo que les digo. Yamaguchi no solo tiene que practicar sus saques, tienes que practicar los pases también.

El nombrado sudó frio, recordando muy bien que el entrenador le había dicho lo mismo, y él no quería tocar el tema, y lo había contradicho por completo al pedirle a Kageyama que le enseñe el saque con salto. Estaba en falta, y muy a su pesar Tsukishima lo sabía.

—Muy bien… — aceptó decaídamente.

Tsukishima asintió.

—Limpiemos un poco antes de empezar — dijo refiriéndose a los balones repartidos por todos lados —. Yamaguchi, quédate con el idiota uno, yo tendré al idiota dos.

Yamaguchi se deshizo de todas sus ganas de reí y logró asentir.

—Obviamente, Hinata es el idiota número uno — dijo Tobio con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

Recogieron todos los balones del suelo y empezaron a jugar. Talvez al inicio estaban un poco descoordinados, y Kageyama tenía un montón de puntos que refutarle a Tsukishima y a Yamaguchi, pero se las arreglaron y continuaron. Los reflejos de Yamaguchi estaban mejorando poco a poco, igual que sus levantadas, y Hinata no tenía problemas para rematar sus cambiantes pases, el problema era cuando los otros dos idiotas gigantes le bloqueaban el camino. Tsukishima y Kageyama juntos eran un bloqueo atroz, eso a Hinata le constaba, y muy pocas veces le podía dar cara ya que siempre estaba en el mismo lado que Kageyama, pero ahora que estaban en lados distintos de la cancha, en ese pequeño juego amistoso, podía sentir la presión que esos dos imponían. Y por alguna razón, eso solo lo impulsaba más. Tsukishima también estaba mejorando sus remates, saltando hasta lo más alto que podía, y Kageyama le colocaba el balón mucho más alto a propósito, solo para verlo saltar.

Iban a la par, ninguno de los dos lados daba su brazo a torcer. Era la primera vez que practicaban de esa manera, y de alguna manera, se divertían y emocionaban sin darse cuenta, sacando a relucir todo lo que podían demostrar. Kageyama y Hinata ya eran idiotas del volley de por sí, Tsukishima quería lucirse y dejarlos en ridículo, y Yamaguchi tenía una meta específica, la misma que tenía todo el equipo pero esta vez había algo que lo motivaba mucho más.

Tanto se habían metido en el juego, que ni habían notado como Kenma, Tora, Tanaka y Ennoshita los miraban desde la puerta.

—Recuerdo cuando eran todos disparejos y torpes — dijo Tanaka al aire, bajito para que no lo escucharan los de segundo —. Y mirándolos ahora, siento que no podría ganarles.

—Dan ganas de entrar y jugar contra ellos — comentó Tora cruzado de brazos.

Kenma y Ennoshita asintieron. El segundo le dio una ojeada al capitán de Nekoma por el rabillo del ojo, antes de volver a mirar a los de primero.

—Nos nos quedaremos atrás — dijo Kenma al aire, causando que Ennoshita esbozara una diminuta sonrisa.

—Nosotros tampoco — dijo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Kenma resopló, quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Sé que sonaría mucho como algo que solo diría Kuroo, pero quiero decirlo — miró a Ennoshita por el rabillo del ojo —. Encontrémonos también esta vez en el estadio nacional.

Ennoshita agrandó la sonrisa.

—Claro que sí.

Después de eso, dejaron al cuarteto de segundo seguir jugando a sus anchas.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días. Dos días en los que Yachi y Yamaguchi no podían estar en el mismo ambiente y mirarse a la cara sin que sus caras exploten como volcanes. En medio de todo eso, ya todos en el campamento sabían que esos dos estaban en algo. O bueno, en _casi_ algo. Hinata fue muy bueno, o muy idiota, en aclarar la situación de ambos, y Yamaguchi lo quiso matar. Había mencionado su promesa de salir juntos de si iban a las nacionales, y ante eso todo el equipo de Karasuno no podía estar tranquilo.

Los de tercero, más Tanaka y Noya en específico le prometieron su ayuda, y que llegar a las nacionales era un hecho. Así que por esa razón todos estaban como locos al momento de los entrenamientos, irradiando emoción y alegría por donde quiera que fueran. Eran una parvada de idiotas del volley, pero esa idiotez motivaba a todo el mundo, lo cual hacia que los partidos fueran más intensos y serios. Nadie daba su brazo a torcer, y nadie se quedaba atrás.

Los de primero avanzaban más de lo que cualquiera pensaría, pero eso daba oportunidad a los senpais a querer resaltar más y dejarles claro que ellos eran más fuertes. Les importaba un rábano que fueran del mismo equipo incluso. Solo les querían demostrar su fuerza. Claro que por eso, hacían más penalidades si se pasaban de la raya, o eso les advirtieron.

Todo iba bien, salvo por el hecho de que Yachi era un tomate andante cada que las chicas se juntaban y la interrogaban. Demasiada presión para Yachi estaba revolviendo su pequeño corazón, y por esa razón no podía estar a tres metros de Yamaguchi sin explotar de nervios y salir corriendo, dejando a Tadashi deprimido y abatido. Pero todos le decían que era por la inexperiencia y la inocencia del primer amor. Las chicas le decían que ya le iba a pasar, que él se concentrara en jugar si de verdad quería llegar a algo con ella, y que no debía deprimirse.

Entonces Yamaguchi sorprendió al entrenador con sus saques de salto. Si bien comentó que Shimada podría llegar a sentirse traicionado después, no era un mala idea. Que siguiera puliendo ese saque, que para tercero lo necesitaría, pero por el momento no lo usaría en los partidos. No aún.

Hinata quiso saber porque, debido a que los saques de Yamaguchi le parecían cada vez más sorprendentes. Ukai solo le respondía que no era el momento y ya. Que para las nacionales lo dejaría usarlo. Eso quería decir que ahora había dos beneficios si llegaban a las nacionales. El que le dejen servir de esa manera, y que Yachi se diera cuenta de lo importante que era para él.

Se golpeó contra una puerta a propósito tan solo de pensar en Yachi como un beneficio, o peor, como una recompensa. Que no se ahogara con eso, le decían, que nadie pensaba de esa manera. Se propusieron encontrar otra palabra para referirse a la solución de su situación con Yachi, pero después, cuando al final de la semana hayan ganado la cantidad más alta de partidos.

Pero entonces, pasaron esos dos días. Esa mañana, todos estaban comenzando a calentar, y de repente se abrió la puerta, y un pequeño tumulto de gente se alineó en un costado de la cancha.

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, porque si lo hacía o bien podrían llorar o gritar a todo pulmón.

—¡Hey hey HEY! — exclamó Bokuto adentrándose más que los otros tipos en el gimnasio.

Eran los antiguos alumnos de tercero, que ya se habían retirado. Cuatro exalumnos del Shinzen, de Ubugawa respectivamente. Cinco del Fukurodani, del Karasuno y del Nekoma, tres cada uno. Cuando rompieron filas y se acercaron a sus antiguos equipos, comenzó la conmoción.

—¡Daichi-san! — exclamaron la mayoría de los de segundo y tercero de Karasuno — ¡Suga-san! ¡Asahi-san!

Y les saltaron encima, entre apretones de manos y palmadas demasiado fuertes en las espaldas.

En el Nekoma, los de segundo y tercero se encargaron de cargar a Yaku por los aires. Él solo alcanzó a golpear, para variar, a Lev, ocasionando que lo soltaran, pero saludó un poco conmovido a todos los demás, haciendo que Kai y Kuroo rieran.

Bokuto estaba como niño en navidad al ver a tantos chicos de primero queriendo saludarlo, tanta era su emoción que no le dio importante a como los de tercero y segundo lo ignoraban e iban a saludar a Komi, Washio, Konoha y Saru.

—¡Estos niños han dejado sus lugares de estudio solo para venir a vernos! — avisó Nekomata-sensei, con toda la voz que su viejo cuerpo le permitía emitir — ¡Se merecen un aplauso ¿no creen?!

Recibió gritos de emoción a cambio.

—P-pero Suga-san, Asahi-san, ¿ustedes no deberían estar en Miyagi? — preguntó Ennoshita de repente, confundido.

Suga rio al lado de un nervioso Asahi.

—Hicimos una escapada rápida, solo por hoy — contó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Se escaparon?!

—¡Increíble, Suga-san! ¡Qué audaz!

Daichi resopló.

—¿Qué clase de ejemplo les estas dando a estos niños? — inquirió señalando con la cabeza a los de primero que los miraban con ojos como estrellas.

Suga solo pudo reír.

Lo que hicieron después fue juntar a los de primero con los exalumnos, poniéndolos a jugar con los otros equipos. También integraban a los capitanes actuales de tercero, porque quería ver cómo era la relación entre todos dentro de la cancha. Y una vez que terminaban, los veteranos respondían a cualquier duda que los de primero tuvieran.

Cuando pasaron una rotación completa para que jugaran todos contra todos, pusieron a los exalumnos junto con los de segundo, e hicieron lo mismo. Así siguieron rotando hasta que los juntaron con los de tercer año, para darles una mejor perspectiva a los de primer año, que aprendían más con mirarlos jugar.

Todo iba de maravilla. Himura al fin podía preguntarle sus dudas a un armador que no emanara un aura oscura cada vez que se concentraba, Noya exhibía a Daichi con sus recepciones milagrosas y a Asahi con sus remates monstruosos para muchachos de primer año. Todo iba bien, de no ser porque Tsukishima estaba raramente nervioso. Lo único malo era que rara vez saltaba antes de tiempo, pero bloqueaba más tiros de los que dejaba anotar. Hinata y Kageyama solo podían culpar a Kuroo, que se quedaba viendo a Tsukishima cada vez que podía.

A Hinata no le quedó otra que pedir ayuda, y la única opción viable era Bokuto, porque si seguro que le decía algo a Daichi, podría golpear a Kuroo hasta la muerte ahí mismo. Y Bokuto, a quien no se le habían pegado las manías provocativas de Kuroo, sí se le pegaron las manías de Oikawa, y supo desviar la atención de Kuroo hacia él, con un remate que casi le da en la cara, pues le pasó entre los brazos. Todos aplaudieron por su puntería, pero Kuroo lo insultó hasta el cansancio. El antiguo ace de Fukurodani le mostró el pulgar el alto a Hinata rápidamente, y él le devolvió el gesto.

Después de eso, como que Tsukishima estaba más tranquilo. Kageyama podía culpar a Kuroo, pero Hinata sabía que el mayor estaba más ansioso que cualquiera. Se preguntó si Kuroo sabía que los exalumnos iban a llegar ese día. Se preguntó si Kuroo iba a hacer algún movimiento entonces. Y pensó cuando, donde. Entonces comprendió porque Tsukishima no quería saber nada al inicio, se estaba comiendo la cabeza él solo.

Pasaron 3 horas. Incluso los veteranos tenían que hacer las penalidades si perdían. Estaban agotados, podría decirse incluso que podrían quedarse muertos allí mismo, pero entonces Takeda-sensei entró en el gimnasio junto a las managers y el entrenador de Shinzen.

—¡Muchachos! — anunció el entrenador —, en vista de que somos mucha más gente debido a la llegada de sus antiguos compañeros, el comité de la escuela y nosotros, hemos decidido adelantar la barbacoa para ahora mismo.

Y eso revivió a los muertos.

Intentaron ir con orden hasta el patio trasero, donde había otras managers y profesores asando la carne. La mayoría ya estaba dispuesto a saltar sobre la comida. Kuroo era el encargado de detener a Bokuto, que era el único de los veteranos que parecía dar problemas. Kenma tuvo problemas controlando a los de primero, a Tora y a Lev, pero Fukunaga era su mano derecha cuando de control se trataba. A Akaashi todos lo obedecían. Ennoshita no tenía problema ya que Daichi estaba presente ahí también, y los de tercero y segundo no querían ser regañados.

—Sé muchos de los graduados deben tener clases que repasar o tareas que investigas — dijo Nekomata-sensei para que todos lo escucharan —, pero aun así les agradezco a todos por haber venido a apoyar a sus antiguos compañeros. En recompensa, disfruten esta comida ¡Coman todo lo que quieran!

—¡Itadakimasu!

Y como el año pasado, todos comieron a sus anchas. Había comida para todo el mundo, pero aun así la gente se amontonaba, exigiendo carne.

—No te atragantes esta vez, Kageyama-kun — le dijo Hinata burlonamente.

—Cállate — le espetó el más alto.

En eso, se dieron cuenta de que Yacchan quería pasar a través del muro de gigantes para obtener su almuerzo.

—¿Deberíamos ayudarla? — preguntó Hinata en tono bajito.

Kageyama negó con la cabeza.

—No es necesario.

Y de verdad que no lo era. Antes de que a Yachi le diera un ataque de pánico por no saber cómo cruzar ese muro, Yamaguchi ya le estaba extendiendo un plato para ella sola.

—Ten — le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sosteniendo su propio plato en la otra mano.

El alivio inundó la cara de Yachi, y recibió el plato muy agradecida. Claro que, cuando sus dedos se rozaron, explotaron ambos como volcanes otra vez.

—¿Y no deberíamos hacer algo con eso? — volvió a preguntar Hinata.

A pesar del vergonzoso momento, Yachi y Yamaguchi lograron entablar una conversación normal, claro que llena de tartamudeos y sonrojos, y apenas se miraban a la cara, pero al menos se hablaban.

—Meh, estarán bien — dijo Kageyama encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose tres trozos de carne en la boca.

—Ahhh, el amor — canturreó Tanaka al lado de Tora y Nishinoya, suspirando como un papá orgulloso.

Pero él no era un papá. El papá era Daichi, quien se hacía el despistado y distraía a cualquiera que pudiera, solo para que Kuroo tuviera chances de hacer algún movimiento. Movimiento el cual Hinata y Kageyama pudieron observar con disimulo.

Kuroo tocó el hombro de un apartado Tsukishima, y le indicó que lo siguiera. Avanzaron sin que los demás lo notaran y se perdieron por un lado del edificio.

Kageyama parpadeó.

—Hay que seguirlos y ver.

—¡Que chismoso eres, Bakageyama! — le espetó Hinata, casi gruñendo.

—¿Estarán bien? — preguntó Kageyama al aire.

Hinata recordó la charla que tuvo con Tsukishima hace dos días, cuando volvían del partido de práctica en la universidad del gran rey.

 —Yo creo que sí — dijo antes de meter otro pedazo de carne en su boca.

.

.

.

Kuroo guió a Tsukishima lo más lejos posible del ruido del almuerzo, y resultaron detrás de uno de los gimnasios. Se detuvo abruptamente, pero no era como si Tsukishima lo siguiera muy de cerca. Kuroo miró por todos lados, verificando que no hubiera nadie a la vista. Tsukishima ladeó la cabeza. Finalmente Kuroo se acercó a él, y reparo en el plato con carne que Tsukishima todavía traía en las manos. Incluso seguía tragando.

—Ja, estas comiendo mejor — comentó con una sonrisa ladina.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba.

—Soy el segundo más alto del equipo, rebajado por un chico de primer año — dijo después de tragar —. Te dije, me estoy volviendo un idiota del volley también.

Kuroo asintió comprendiendo. De un momento a otro, su sonrisa confiada desapareció y fue reemplazada por un silencio nervioso. Tsukishima se dio cuenta de eso. Suspiró internamente, y pensó que era mejor solucionar la situación de una vez por todas.

—Entonces… dime lo que tengas que decir — dijo acercándose a un bote de basura que había cerca y desechando el plato de plástico y los palillos, para luego acercarse a Kuroo nuevamente —. Hinata ya me ablandó un poco, supongo.

Entonces la cara de Kuroo se descompuso.

—¡¿Escuchaste?!

Tsukishima se miró las manos.

—Lo suficiente para entender, que no soy un mero capricho, al parecer.

—Por supuesto que no lo eres — dijo Kuroo de forma decidida.

Tsukishima ladeó la cabeza.

—Han pasado ¿cuántos? ¿Más de 9 meses? — hizo como si contara —. Nunca has mencionado lo que pasó en Tokyo, aun así…

Kuroo se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla.

—…no quería espantarte — alcanzó a decir.

—Yo no me asusto tan fácil — dijo Tsukishima sin mirarlo.

Kuroo suspiró, rascándose la nuca.

—Supongo que quería ver… como sería hablar contigo a la distancia, aun si no somos nada todavía — se explicó.

Tsukishima lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Y como te va eso?

—Es jodidamente desesperante — respondió Kuroo al instante —. Cada vez que haces un comentario sarcástico o una broma hacia cualquiera o a mi persona, o cuando no tienes con quien más quejarte y lo haces conmigo — dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, señalándose —. Cada vez que haces eso, sin importar que sean cosas malas o buenas, solo me hace pensar ‘rayos, quisiera ver la cara que está poniendo este tipo’

Tsukishima guardó silencio.

—También quería un tiempo para saber que sentía. Y sigo pensando en ello mucho porque…

—En realidad no lo sabes — le cortó Kei —. Lo que sientes. Yo tampoco lo hago.

Kuroo se le quedó viendo.

—¿De qué manera lo podríamos saber, entonces?

Tsukishima recordó con su charla con Hinata hace dos días, y se ruborizó, apartando la mirada para que Kuroo no lo viera.

—Un idiota me preguntó si cuando pasó… el incidente…

—Aja.

—Me preguntó si cuando pasó no sentí… algo — explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

No fue buena idea no mirar a Kuroo. No se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando, con lentitud y sigilo.

—¿Y tú dijiste…?

—Que fue muy rápido — respondió Tsukishima —. Es decir, era mi primer beso, y contigo además — seguía sin mirarlo —. Podía decir que me sentía de muchas maneras pero no sería del todo cierto. Es algo nuevo que no he explorado aun.

Kuroo guardó silencio tres segundos.

—¿Y quisieras explorarlo?

—Si tú quieres… — volteando a verlo.

Y ahí fue cuando se percató de lo cerca que estaba. Sus piernas se inmovilizaron, no podía moverse. No podía, o no quería. Los ojos de Kuroo estaban entornados y muy abiertos, mirándolo, escrutando en su interior.

—Maldición que sí quiero — dijo con voz ronca pero increíblemente suave —. Lo quiero… te quiero.

Kei agrandó los ojos, y el tonó rojo de su cara aumentó.

—Me gustas, Kei — dijo Kuroo sin titubeos —. Me gusta esa risa amarga tuya. Me gusta… esa arruga en tu frente cada vez que te molesto — le rozó un punto en la frente con los dedos — Por eso me gusta molestarte. Es lindo.

—Para, por favor — logró decir Tsukishima, avergonzado.

Pero Kuroo no paró.

—Ni siquiera he empezado realmente, hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte. Hay muchas cosas que no sé tampoco, y me gustaría que me dejes descubrirlas.

Kei lo observó en silencio.

—¿Ese tal idiota no te dijo nada más? — preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—…talvez haya una forma… — respondió débilmente —… de saber cómo me siento.

—¿Y cuál es esa forma? — insistió.

Kei lo miró a los ojos. Esos penetrantes ojos felinos que lo ponían nervioso pero al mismo tiempo lo hacían sentir protegido.

El miedo, las dudas en su interior al parecer se desvanecieron, porque tuvo el coraje de tomarlo del cuello de la camiseta holgada y acercarlo a su cara. Sus labios se unieron al final.

Kuroo abrió mucho los ojos, y Kei los apretó demasiado. Solo era un contacto de labios, torpe, tosco. Pero sus bocas se moldeaban tan bien que le provocaban un sentimiento cálido dentro del cuerpo. No se separaron hasta que Tsukishima se apartó ligeramente, aun sosteniendo a Kuroo por el cuello de la camiseta.

Tsukishima abrió los ojos de lentitud, para encontrarse con la cara de Kuroo. Y por alguna extraña razón, no pudo evitar reír.

—Pff… estas rojo, Kuroo-san — le comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tú también lo estas — acotó Tetsuro —. Deberías haberme visto cuando me dejaste en Tokyo y saliste corriendo. Creo que Akaashi tomó una foto, te lo puedo mostrar si quieres.

La sonrisa de Tsukishima desapareció automáticamente, y pareció sentirse culpable. Soltó el cuello de su camisa.

—Perdón por eso…

—¿Qué? ¿Por irte? — inquirió Kuroo — ¿Quién te culparía? Yo no lo hago. Fue tu primer beso, y el mío también, así que estamos a mano.

—¿Tu primer beso, Kuroo-san? — preguntó Kei evidentemente sorprendido.

—También soy un idiota del volley, que te digo — respondió encogiéndose de hombros —. Supongo que por eso termine enamorándome de otro…

—¿Idiota? — preguntó Tsukishima arqueando una ceja.

—No lo dije yo, que conste — señaló el mayor.

Pero Kei no pareció herido. Al contrario, no pudo evitar reír. Kuroo también sonrió.

—Ese fue tu primer beso, entonces… — dijo mirando al aire.

—Y el tuyo también — señaló Tsukishima.

—Y este fue el segundo… — volvió a decir Kuroo.

—…el tuyo también.

Kuroo alzó las cejas.

—Vamos por el tercero entonces.

Y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso como debía ser. Al menos dentro de su escasa experiencia, que fuera un beso decente. Kuroo lo abrazó por los costados y lo pegó a su cuerpo, y recorrió su espalda y su nuca, hasta llegar a su cabello. Las manos de Kei habían quedado sobre su pecho, pero logro deslizarlas hasta abrazarlo por el cuello. Sus labios se movían y se moldeaban a la perfección, como si fuera un gesto de todos los días, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a ese contacto.

Kuroo estaba tentado a usar la lengua, pero no lo hizo. No todavía. Tiempo al tiempo, se decía. Solo se concentró en saborear esos dulces labios. Ambos se saboreaban. Ambos sabían, graciosamente, a la carne del almuerzo. Pero que más daba. Lo estaban haciendo, se estaban dando un beso decente, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero siguieron abrazados. Juntaron las frentes, mientras sus alientos entrecortados chocaban. Tsukishima lo observó con ojos añorantes, y Kuroo también lo hacía.

—¿Me dejas tener el cuarto beso también? — preguntó.

Tsukishima solo lo miraba.

—¿Me dejas descubrir esos aspectos de tu vida que me faltan conocer?

Podría ser que la expresión de Tsukishima fuera fácil de leer, pues Kuroo se preocupó.

—¿Qué pasa? — insistió —. Dímelo y lo arreglare. Si algo te da miedo, dímelo y te ayudare. Una sola palabra basta.

Kei se mordió el labio.

—Dis… Distancia… — soltó.

Y Kuroo se le quedó viendo. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa conmovida.

—¿Vas a extrañarme cuando este lejos, Tsuki? — inquirió juntando sus frentes nuevamente, mirándolo con cariño.

—Tal vez… — contestó Tsukishima, tajante.

—¡Ohh! Pues déjame decirte, que soy un loco al volante, y tengo un permiso y una licencia — levantó el mentón con orgullo —. Así que puedo tomar la camioneta de la universidad cuando se me antoje. Así que iré a verte nada más me digas cuanto me extrañas.

Tsukishima sabía que era un idiota. Que ambos eran idiotas. Que todo lo que hacían era muy idiota. Pero esas acciones lo hacían sentir tranquilo. De alguna extraña manera, lo hacían sentir querido

—Entonces, supongo que está bien… — dijo al cabo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kuroo sonrió con tranquilidad. Pero todavía quedaba una duda.

—Oh, eso significa ¿lo sabes ahora?

Kei lo miró.

—¿Realmente lo sabes? — insistió Tetsuro.

Ya no pensaba. Ya no se estaba comiendo la cabeza con cosas innecesarias. Y si no lo pensaba, era por una simple razón.

—Sí… lo sé.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy es día de luto señores.  
> Hoy se acaba la tercera temporada de Haikyuu. Y ya no sé que haré con mi vida después. Ya no tengo razones para seguir viviendo.  
> Persona extraña: usted tiene que terminar su fic.  
> Layla: ah, cierto. ¿Pero luego?  
> Persona extraña: seguro tiene más fics por hacer. Y acuérdese de los animes que saldrán el otro año.  
> Layla: …ptmr  
> Me pareció buena idea subir el capi hoy :’v me iba a esperar hasta el domingo pero meh, ya lo tengo listo así que en medio de mis lágrimas tuve que publicar esto :’v espero les haya gustado :’3 Sufrí un montón haciendo la primera parte porque ya lo tenía todo planeado pero me olvide xD en la primera versión en mi cabeza Hinata y los otros no iban a estar, pero luego pensé, mmmm meh, hay que hacerlo. Y la ultima parte si fue la que más me gustó hacer ;w; es la primera vez que hago una escena romántica con esos dos y la verdad es que me encantan :3  
> Muy bien, gracias a rinachi, Chinita-sama y Rooss por comentar el cap anterior *-* y gracias a todo el mundo por leer! Son amor :’3  
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, donde los idiotas principales resolverán sus cosas también xd Okay, cuídense!  
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3


	11. Los idiotas se dan cuenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ―Ahhh, por alguna razón me dan un poco de envidia ― dijo recostándose en el respaldar de la silla entrelazando los dedos tras la nuca ―. Ya quisiera yo estar de esa forma… aunque no tengo con quien.  
> Yachi ladeó la cabeza con confusión.  
> ―Pero… ¿Hinata a ti no-  
> ―Sé que tengo una persona que me gusta ― cortó Shouyo ―, pero no sé quién es.  
> Su amiga lo miró más confundida todavía.  
> ―Espera… ¿Te gusta Kageyama-kun y no lo sabes?

**10\. Los idiotas se dan cuenta**

Tenían el punto del partido. Tenían el maldito punto del partido en la palma de la mano. Solo tenían que anotar.

Hinata apretó los puños al lado de Nishinoya y los demás. Todos tensos. Tenía la mirada clavada sobre la cancha, pero no podía tenerla sobre la persona que iba a servir en ese momento. No podía permitirse mirar a Yamaguchi, porque si todos los que estaban en el banquillo estaban nerviosos, seguramente a Yamaguchi le estaba explotando el corazón, y que Hinata le clavara su ansiosa mirada podría perjudicar las cosas. Así que solo era cuestión de esperar y creer.

Se giró a ver a Yachi, que tenía el cuaderno de notas contra su pecho, y temblaba como gelatina. Parecía que ella tampoco quería mirar a Yamaguchi, pero le era inevitable. Sus ojos brillaban y temblaban.

Los jugadores estaban todos tensos también, presionados por los contrincantes de adelante. El Seijo los miraba con ojos hambrientos, deseosos del próximo saque, para interceptarlo, elevarlo, y rematarlo contra los cuervos.

Yamaguchi respiró hondo contra el balón una vez el silbato hubo sonado. Durante los próximos ocho segundos, solo escuchaba el propio latir de su corazón. Lanzó el balón y lo visualizó en el aire.

Si era un tiro certero, ganarían. Si cruzaba la red sin fallar, el partido sería suyo. Porque desde hace cinco servicios que estaba anotando al hilo. Cinco servicios perfectos, y solo faltaba uno, el servicio actual; solo faltaba ese para ganar.

 _Ganaremos_ , pensó. _Ganaremos, e iremos a las nacionales otra vez._

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Eso le bastó para pensar bien una cosa.

Pensar que los jugadores al otro lado de la cancha estaban demasiado cerca de la red. Y que él mismo había lanzado la pelota demasiado alto. En un ángulo que pare él, era perfecto.

Entonces, sin que nadie lo previera, Yamaguchi empezó a correr. Y antes de que el capitán del Seijo avisara algo ya estaba saltando y golpeando el balón.

Kageyama le había dicho que golpeaba muy despacio a veces, que intentara ser más brusco. Y esta vez lo fue.

―¡Cuidado!

―¡Va fuera!

―¡ES FUERA!

Por una mala predicción de jugadas, nadie se movió a tiempo, y si lo hicieron fue con demasiados titubeos. El balón ya había rebotado contra el suelo.

Y se hizo el silencio. Un silencio que fue por unos segundos, pero pareció eterno.

Entonces el banderín rojo indicó el resultado. El servicio fue dentro. El silbato sonó y el marcador cambió.

Habían ganado los dos primeros sets, pero Seijo había tomado el tercero. Y ahora, con el marcador en 26-28, indicaba que habían ganado el cuarto set.

Habían ganado los tres sets necesarios. Ya estaba.

Yamaguchi miraba el otro lado de la cancha y no se lo creía. No lo hacía. No podía.

―¡YAMAGUCHIIIIII!

No había vuelto a la realidad hasta que los de tercero estaban revolviéndole el pelo y palmeando su espalda con fuerza, y sus demás compañeros gritando alrededor. Todo el equipo se unió en una parvada ruidosa de jugadores victoriosos.

El estadio se llenó de gritos y ovaciones y palmadas, y también muchas, muchas lágrimas. De parte de los dos equipos. Estaban las lágrimas de tristeza y amargura, y luego estaban esas que eran por orgullo y alegría. Esas eran lágrimas de victoria.

.

.

.

―¡Muchachooooos! ― exclamó Suga ― ¡Estoy muy feliz!

Una vez agradecieron a la barra por animarlos, el equipo salió de la cancha, y los graduados se apresuraron en darles el encuentro en la recepción del lugar. Aparte del trio de tercero, también los acompañaba Shimizu. Y también, un par de tipos inesperados.

―¡HINATAAAA! ― exclamaba un emocionado Bokuto, al lado de Kuroo ― ¡Lo hiciste genial! ¡Todos lo hicieron! ¡Tú en especial, Pecas-kun!

―Estuvieron excelentes ― dijo Daichi sonriéndole a los chicos de tercero actuales.

Shitasawa era un mar de lágrimas, y los de primero trataban de calmarla.

Pero la atención definitiva estaba sobre Yamaguchi.

―¡Hombre, estoy feliz, pero también celoso! ― se quejaba Kinoshita.

―Yo también estoy celoso ― aceptó Hinata ― ¡Pero estuviste genial, maldita sea!

―Yo todavía estoy sorprendido ― comentaba Yamaguchi aun así, mirándose la mano ―. Lo hice ¡Sí lo hice!

―¡Claro que lo hiciste, maldito presumido! ― decía Tanaka palmándole la espalda con fuerza.

―Kageyama ― dijo Daichi ― ¿tú le enseñaste eso?

Kageyama no lo decía, pero todos notaban que estaba emanando orgullo puro. Se le notaba en la cara. Alguien tenía que preguntarle.

Tras la pregunta de Daichi respondió asintiendo. Después le mostro una sonrisa de lado a Yamaguchi.

―Me has sorprendido ― le dijo ―. En serio lo has hecho.

―¡Dile algo más que eso, Bakageyama! ― le reclamó Hinata.

Kuroo rio por lo bajo.

―Espera a que se entere Oikawa ― comentó ―. Le va a dar un infarto.

―Ay amigo, lo tendré quejándose todos los días hasta que comiencen nuestros partidos ― se quejaba Bokuto cruzándose de brazos. Después cayó en la cuenta de algo ―. ¡Definitivamente iremos a verlos en el torneo de primavera muchachos!

―Nosotros haremos el intento también ― dijo Asahi refiriéndose a sí mismo, a Suga y a Shimizu.

―Y les agradecemos por eso, de verdad ― decía el actual capitán del Karasuno.

―¡Nacionales! ― exclamó Noya de repente ― ¡Iremos a las nacionales!

Y todos lo siguieron, celebrando también. Tanaka dio un grito de emoción más fuerte que nadie.

―¡Esto amerita una celebración! ― exclamó Tanaka emocionado.

Fue callado por el carraspeo de Ukai, que esperaba junto a la asociación de vecinos, Takeda, Saeko y Akiteru.

Ryuu se disculpó.

―Bueno, eso ― volvió a decir ―. Pero antes… ya todos aquí sabemos que hacer.

Y todo el equipo, para sorpresa de los mayores, asintió al mismo tiempo. Salvo Yamaguchi y Yachi, que no tenían idea de nada.

Entonces todos se dirigieron a la salida, y esos dos, pensando que debían seguirlos, fueron tras ellos, pero fueron detenidos por Kageyama, Hinata y sorpresivamente por Tsukishima, mientras los demás presentes se iban.

―¿Qué rayos…? ― dijo Yamaguchi.

―Vamos a ir al torneo de primavera ― les recordó Hinata ―. ¿No habían acordado cumplir cierta cosa si eso pasaba?

Los otros dos lo miraron sin entender, pero entonces, al mismo tiempo para ambos, algo pareció hacer clic en sus cabezas, pues apenas se miraron para buscar respuestas el uno en el otro, se sonrojaron de pies a cabeza. Los otros aprovecharon ese momento para irse y dejarlos solos. Hinata reía sin malicia, al lado de un conforme Kageyama, y Tsukishima iba atrás vigilando que esos dos siguieran ahí donde los habían dejado.

Una vez fuera, se encontraron con todos los demás.

―¿Qué rayos están haciendo? ― cuestionó Ukai extrañado.

Hinata y Tanaka inflaron el pecho con satisfacción.

―Hemos ayudado a un compañero ― dijo Tanaka orgullosamente ―. Ahora ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Y sueño!

Takeda rio mientras Ukai los miraba sin entender.

―Está bien, está bien ― dijo con una sonrisa alegre, sus ojos seguían rojos y vidriosos, pero estaba feliz al cabo ―. Vamos a comer.

Mientras la masa de gente que eran los estudiantes del Karasuno se disipaba y se iba, al igual que la asociación de vecinos, solo el equipo y unos cuantos se quedaron para encaminarse al restaurante en el que solían comer cada vez que ganaban un partido importante.

―Ah, ¿No esperaran a ese chico lindo del Seijo? ― preguntó Saeko a los graduados.

―Nah ― dijo Bokuto en vez de Daichi ―. Oikawa e Iwaizumi se fueron junto a otros dos amigos a ver a sus antiguos compañeros.

―Creo que nos encontraremos con ellos más tarde ― dijo el antiguo capitán del Karasuno encogiéndose de hombros.

La cara de Kageyama se descompuso.

―¿Oikawa-san estuvo viendo el partido? ― preguntó entre emocionado y conmocionado.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reír ante la reacción de Tobio, quien apenas se había dado cuenta de que los graduados y Bokuto y Kuroo estaban en la barra animándolos hasta el final del partido.

―Oikawa e Iwaizumi nos acompañaron ― dijo Daichi con paciencia mirando a Kageyama ―, y en la entrada nos encontramos con Matsukawa y Hanamaki. Ellos fueron junto a los alumnos de Aoba para animar a su propio equipo.

Kageyama asintió y ya. Hinata sonrió de lado.

―Al menos ya te vio jugar ― le dijo dándole un codazo en un costado ―. Ahora no podrá decir que no eres tan buen jugador como él.

―¡Tú serás el mejor, Tobio! ― le decía Noya.

Bokuto sonrió.

―No diré nada porque es seguro que Oikawa me mataría después ― dijo encogiéndose de hombros ―. Pero solo te diré, Tobio-kun, que no debes estar inseguro de tu forma de jugar. ¡Todo lo que has hecho es muy genial! ¿Cierto, Sawamura?

Daichi asintió con una sonrisa en la cara.

―Kuroo, también opinas lo mismo ¿No? ― preguntó Bokuto girándose a donde supuestamente, debía estar Kuroo. Pero no estaba ahí. No estaba en ningún lado ― ¿Kuroo?

Y también…

―¿Eh? ― dijo Ennoshita confundido ― ¿Y Tsukishima dónde está?

Entonces el combo raro de segundo sudó frío, al igual que Bokuto. A Daichi solo se le ensombreció la mirada.

Los de primero estaban más adelante, junto a Takeda y al entrenador.

―¡Oigan mocosos, dense prisa!

Y de mala gana tuvieron que acelerar el paso, incluso Bokuto, que no era ex-alumno ni nada. Solo esperaban que las dos parejas que habían dejado atrás no se demoraran tanto. En especial los dos últimos que acababan de desaparecer.

.

.

.

A Tsukishima por un momento solo le preocupó que su hermano viera como era arrastrado por Kuroo a quien sabe dónde, pero agradeció en silencio a los idiotas de su equipo por llamar la atención y que se olvidaran de ellos, aunque muy seguramente ya se habrían percatado de su ausencia para ese momento.

Asi que no le molestó el hecho de que Kuroo lo estuviera arrastrando por ahí. Se las arreglaron, y llegaron a un parque infantil desierto, rodeado de árboles.

―Ah, Miyagi es genial… ― comentaba Kuroo mirando el panorama, sin soltar la mano de Tsukishima.

Se refería al paisaje tranquilo, sin tanta gente. Tokyo debía ser mucho más concurrido.

El mayor se giró a ver a Tsukishima.

―¿Te sorprendió verme en la barra, Kei?

Por alguna razón a Tsukishima no le molestaba que lo llamara por su nombre de pila tan pronto. No le molestaba, pero se sentía intranquilo, pero era una intranquilidad que sentía en el buen sentido. No sabía exactamente cuál era ese sentido, pero algo de bueno debía tener.

―Un poco, tal vez ― respondió encogiéndose de hombros, dejándose llevar de nuevo por el pelinegro que los hizo sentar en los columpios.

Le pareció gracioso a ambos como sus enormes cuerpos apenas encajaban en los columpios, y sus piernas tan largas tenían que estar dobladas hacia el pecho, pero en el caso de Kuroo las había dejado estiradas hacia adelante. A Kei le parecía gracioso. Le parecía tan gracioso… y a la vez tan irreal. La situación, no como las piernas de Kuroo se estiraban de esa manera.

 _“Ya estamos juntos”_ se decía _“De verdad”_

Se sentía un poco ridículo seguir pensando en eso hasta esas alturas.

Porque hace dos semanas, cuando ya le había dicho como se sentía, y se habían besado como tres veces, supuso que ya no lo debía pensar más. Pero lo seguía pensando, incluso cuando se despidieron, incluso cuando terminó la semana de la concentración, incluso durante los partidos. Pero no era un pensamiento que lo mantuviera distraído. Era algo que lo mantenía lucido y contento. Podía concentrarse como siempre, y por alguna razón, cuando pensaba en su situación resuelta, esa concentración se hacía más intensa.

Se sentía completo, por decirlo de una forma profunda.

Más completo todavía porque no soltaba su mano. La mano de Kuroo era callosa y tosca, pero a la vez tan cálida y fuerte que Kei no podía evitar sentirse tranquilo y protegido, aunque solo fuera porque le sostuviera la mano.

―Me alegra que estés aquí ― dijo de repente, sin pensarlo.

Kuroo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Kei había desviado la mirada, y se había sonrojado un poco.

¿Iba a empezar a decir cosas cursis a partir de ahora? ¿Andaría pensando en él todo el tiempo? Tsukishima era alguien que decía lo que pensaba sin miramientos, de todos modos. ¿Por qué con Kuroo iba a ser diferente?

―Je, me alegra que digas eso, Tsuki ― dijo Kuroo con una sonrisa, pero nervioso y sonrojado aun así.

¿Por qué le gustaba? Podía ser eso.

―Por ahí escuche que en una relación a distancia es bueno hablar un montón ― dijo Kuroo de repente ―. No guardarse ni las cosas más insignificantes, porque no puedes vivir el día a día con tu pareja, por eso es bueno contarse las cosas.

―Pero contar cosas del día es diferente a decir lo que uno piensa ― señaló Kei.

―Ah, pero acabas de hacerlo ― contratacó Kuroo.

Tsukishima solo chasqueó la lengua. Kuroo ladeó la cabeza.

―No te tienes que guardar nada conmigo, y yo no lo haré contigo.

―Tú ya dices todo lo que piensas, Kuroo-san ― dijo Kei.

―Ah, es verdad ― dijo Kuroo con sorpresa.

El menor curvó los labios en una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que hico a Kuroo sonreír.

―Ahh, quería venir a comentarte lo genial que me pareciste, pero eso ya debes saberlo ― comentó Kuroo tranquilamente ―. Que yo creo que eres genial. Porque que tú sepas que eres genial te haría un poco más egocéntrico.

―¿Un poco más? ― cuestionó Tsuki ― ¿Estás diciendo que soy un idiota del vóley egocéntrico?

Kuroo lo pensó.

―En todo caso me enamore de un idiota del vóley egocéntrico.

Y Tsukishima desvió la mirada de nuevo. Kuroo procesó lo que él mismo había dicho.

―Ah, sí digo todo lo que pienso entonces ― dijo riendo, y haciendo a Tsukishima suspirar.

―No es del todo malo, supongo ― soltó al aire ―. Aunque si terminas siendo tan sincero terminare golpeándote.

―Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras ― dijo Kuroo ―. Ah, lo hice de nuevo.

―Por favor, para.

Y se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, tomados de las manos, mirando el cielo.

―¿Pero sabes que estoy pensando ahora? ― dijo Kuroo rompiendo el corto silencio.

―¿Quieres besarme?

Tal vez Tsukishima también estaba diciendo todo lo que pensaba.

―Oh… eso era lo segundo en lo que pensaba, de hecho ― dijo Kuroo, y Tsuki solo quería morirse ―. ¿Tú quieres?

Kei ni se molestó en ocultar su rojo rostro. De nada servía.

―Si tú quieres…

―Claro que quiero. Te lo he dicho. Pero no quiero que solo aceptes con un “si tú quieres” ― dijo Kuroo ladeando la cabeza ―. Supongo que me las tendré que arreglar para que me digas directamente lo que quieres.

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja.

―¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

Kuroo le soltó la mano, solo para jalar la cadena del columpio y acercar el cuerpo de Kei.

―Tengo métodos…

―¿En serio?

―Nah, pero ya me las arreglare. Por mientras… supongo que habrá que ir por lo que ya sé.

Y se besaron.

Se besaron después de dos semanas de espera, de mensajes y llamadas nocturnas. Si lo pensaba bien, volvería a ver a Kuroo en un mes, cuando fueran a las Nacionales. Y un mes después de eso estarían concluyendo las clases de Kei y el ciclo universitario de Kuroo.

Podrían verse. Ahora que la situación era más real, a Tsukishima ya no le afligía tanto como antes. Ahora podía afrontar el tema en vivo y en directo. Y podría resolver todo por sí mismo. Y tambien estaba Kuroo. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también estaban los idiotas de sus amigos para darle apoyo moral, de una manera estúpida, pero se la daban al fin y al cabo.

Tsukishima se preguntaba quien llevaría esos besos a un punto más profundo. Kuroo no parecía ser alguien que se contenga muy fácilmente. Y había ratos en que sus labios se tensaban, pero se amoldaban tan bien a los suyos propios que no se fijaba tanto en eso. Le gustaba el tacto, el calor. Como le apretaba la mejilla con esas manos callosas y cálidas.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba lamiendo los labios de Kuroo. Este se alejó de repente, y Tsukishima se sintió mal.

Tal vez había tocado un punto que Kuroo no quería tocar todavía. Tal vez hirió el orgullo del mayor porque, conociéndolo, sería el quien quisiera hacer algo primero. Pero ahí estaba Kei, pasándole la lengua por los labios sin aviso previo.

Estaba por disculparse, en serio que estaba por disculparse, pero entonces Kuroo lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta negra, y cerro la distancia que había creado, uniendo sus labios, y usando su lengua esta vez.

La cara de Kei explotó en rojo vivo, pero se sentía tan malditamente bien que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los labios de Kuroo. Entonces se dejó llevar. Se dejó abrazar y levantar. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía saber de alguna manera que ahora estaba en las piernas de Kuroo, y Tsukishima ya lo estaba abrazando por el cuello. Se escuchó el rechinido de las cadenas, y sintió como su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio en algún momento, pero no le importaba caer si estaba abrazado al pelinegro. Una mano de Kuroo se amoldó a su cintura, mientras la otra sostenía la cadena del columpio, y sus piernas largas los mantenían en equilibrio.

Kei solo pensaba en su boca, en su olor y en su aliento. No en lo hinchados que probablemente quedarían sus labios después. No en el tiempo que se estaban demorando.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba. En como el tiempo se detenía cuando estabas con esa persona. Como nada más te importaba. Solo esa persona. Y Tetsuro era su persona.

Ya fuera para bien o para mal, Kei estaba feliz.

Kuroo le mordisqueó los labios cuando se separaron, rozando sus narices, y sus alientos agitados chocaban. Los pies de Kei tocaban la arena bajo los columpios, y su cuerpo estaba demasiado pegado al de Kuroo. Tanto que sus pechos estaban demasiado juntos. Kei sentía sus latidos propios, y los de Kuroo también.

―Nos vamos a caer, Kuroo-san ― dijo Kei con voz ronca.

―Hmm… ― musito el mayor, besándole la coronilla, sobre los cabellos rubios.

Y en efecto, Kuroo se resbaló del columpio y cayeron en la arena, Kei todavía sentado en sus piernas. Tuvo que usar las manos para no caer hacia atrás. Kuroo se golpeó la espalda contra el asiento del columpio.

Y ahí se quedaron, en silencio de sorpresa. Se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, y los labios de ambos temblaron al mismo tiempo antes de estallar en carcajadas. Kuroo, adolorido y todo lo abrazó aun así. La risa de Kuroo era un poco extraña a veces, pero en ese momento le sonó demasiado bella.

Que cursi se iba a poner desde ese momento, ya lo veía.

Se levantaron y se quitaron el polvo. La arena blanca se notaría demasiado en el uniforme negro de Kei, pero tanto daba. A esas alturas, todo el equipo debía saber de su situación. Y no le importaba.

Pero su hermano era otra cosa.

Se lo comentó a Kuroo, cuando estaban regresando, sin tomarse de las manos pero muy juntos al caminar aun así. Entonces Kuroo le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse de su hermano.

―Eso era lo que estaba pensando antes del… ― iba a decir algo, pero solo sonrió pícaramente, haciendo que Kei frunciera el ceño y se sonrojara ―… bueno, eso. Pero es que durante el partido vi a tu hermano muy pegado con Saeko-san.

La mente de Kei se detuvo durante un segundo.

―Santo cielo… ― murmuró.

―¿Sería un problema que estuvieran en… algo?

Kei chasqueó la lengua.

―Saeko-san es una gran persona. Me agrada un poco ― confesó ―. El problema es que se llama Tanaka. Es como si… si Bokuto-san comienza a salir con alguien que te agrada, pero ese alguien tiene por hermano a alguien que no soportas.

Kuroo lo pensó.

―Me has puesto a pensar en la situación de Bokuto por cierto… ― dijo al aire ―. Pero igual, no creo que sea tan malo.

Tsukishima solo volvió a chasquear la lengua.

Y cuando doblaron en una esquina, pasando ya por completo el gimnasio, se encontraron con Yamaguchi y Yacchan.

Yamaguchi y Yacchan que estaban tomados de las manos.

Se hizo un silencio momentáneo. Los lentes de Tsukishima brillaron.

―Ah, finalmente.

―¡TSUKI! ― exclamó Yamaguchi rojo como un tomate, mientras Yachi se cubría la cara con una mano y se escondía tras Yamaguchi, sin soltarle la mano, claro.

Tsukishima ladeó la cabeza.

Yamaguchi era un poste andante, no tan algo como él, pero sí, alto. Y Yachi era la chica más pequeña de su grado. Y viéndolos juntos uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano se veían un poco peculiares, y también…

―Awn, ¿no son lindos? ― canturreó Kuroo, mirándolos de lado.

Los otros dos gritaron más, avergonzados. Kei resopló.

―¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar así? ¿Dos semanas? ― interrogó un poco molesto, por alguna razón.

Quizás sea porque esos dos podían andar por la calle tomados de las manos y nadie iba a cuestionarlos, cosa que él, junto con su especie rara de novio que se caía de los columpios no podía hacer. Pero no, Tsukishima no llegaba todavía al nivel de enojarse con su mejor amigo solo por eso.

Así que posiblemente lo que le molestaba era que, él no se había pasado casi un año entero escuchando a Yamaguchi hablar de Yachi como si fuera un diosa, para que cuando finalmente estuviera formalmente con ella explotara de vergüenza cada vez que alguien haga mención de su relación. Porque sí, eso lo jodia mucho.

Entonces pensó, que tendría que expulsarle la vergüenza a la fuerza.

―Nos están esperando, vamos.

Y se puso detrás de sus dos amigos y los empezó a empujar para que avanzaran, sin separarlos, eso sí. De alguna manera, Kuroo comprendió lo que trataba de hacer, así que también se colocó tras los chicos, al lado de Tsuki, y empezó a empujar a Yamaguchi. Caminaron varias cuadras sí, pero llegaron a donde estaban los demás.

El equipo estaba cansado, así que solo se dedicaban a comer. Pero cuando llegaron y Tsukishima abrió la boca todo el mundo enloqueció. No fue una tarde muy linda ni para Yamaguchi ni para Yachi, llena de preguntas y demás. Pero eso sí, no se separaron ni una vez.

Y Tsukishima y el combo raro no podían estar más felices y conformes por ello.

.

.

.

―Son increíbles, en serio. Dan pena ― decía Tsukishima con mirada arrogante.

―¡Cállate! ¡Como si tú fueras mejor! ― le recriminó Hinata señalándolo con el lapicero.

―Claro que lo soy ― devolvió el más alto ―, ahora cállate y copia tu tarea.

―Hinata idiota, te falta más que yo ― le avisó Kageyama.

―¡Agh! ¡Ya lo sé maldita sea!

―Dejen de maldecir tanto… ― decía Yamaguchi.

Por alguna razón, esos dos idiotas habían olvidado terminar la tarea de un proyecto que habían dejado para lo de segundo año. No era larga ni complicada, pero esos dos idiotas no la hicieron aun así. Uno porque se olvidó, y el otro porque se pasó el fin de semana durmiendo como tronco, solo despertando para comer y jugar vóley. Así que le pidieron a Yamaguchi que les pasaran la tarea, porque de por si sabían que Tsukishima no les iba a prestar, y no se lo pidieron a Yachi por cuestiones de orgullo. Pero al ver como ese par de idiotas no podía compartir el miserable cuaderno Tsukishima les prestó el suyo antes de que destrozaran el de Yamaguchi.

Ahora estaban los cinco de segundo reunidos en el salón de los genios, Tsukishima chateando por el celular a ratos y solo se detenía a burlarse del par de idiotas, mientras Yamaguchi observaba como copiaban la tarea y también miraba como Yachi hacia bocetos para un nuevo póster del equipo.

Era hora del receso, por lo que esos dos tenían que apurarse antes de que comenzaran las clases nuevamente, pero apenas avanzaban dos líneas antes de detenerse por el tono de mensaje del teléfono de Tsukishima, que sonaba a cada mendigo instante.

―¿Puedes por amor al vóley poner esa cosa en modo vibrador? ― exigió Hinata un poco alterado, después de la décima notificación de mensaje que le llegó a Tsukishima.

Tsukishima arqueó una ceja, pero hizo lo que le dijo, sin mirarlo. Así Hinata pudo continuar escribiendo, pero Kageyama se quedó mirándolo.

―Ah, ¿Estás hablando con-? ― y antes de que Kageyama pudiera joderla de maneras inimaginables, Tsukishima hizo uso de sus instintos ocultos que negaba que tenía para moverse a la velocidad de la luz y taparle la boca a Kageyama.

Eso dejó sorprendidos a los otros tres.

Es decir, Yamaguchi y Hinata sabían, pero Yachi no. Todavía no, al menos. Sabía que Tsukishima estaba en algo con cierta persona, pero no sabía quién era, y ni sospechaba que pudiera ser Kuroo. Y Tsukishima no quería decírselo todavía, por temor a que Yachi se infartara. No es como si a Yachi le importaran esas cosas, pero decirle una noticia así podría hacer que se muera, o eso pensaban los muchachos, porque ni idea de lo que pensaba Yachi en realidad.

Tsukishima miró a Kageyama como si quisiera que le dé un ataque al corazón. Hinata pensaba que quizás Kageyama tenía una habilidad extraña para que el mundo lo odiara. El gran rey era un ejemplo de eso.

―No te debería interesar tanto con quien estoy hablando ― le advirtió Tsukishima.

―¿No? ― dijo Kageyama, fingiendo inocencia.

―No ― volvió a decir Tsukishima con una vena resaltando en su frente.

Kageyama como que soltó un sonido de afirmación. Y entonces ocurrió lo impensable.

Impensable porque no pensaron que Tsukishima resguardaría tan mal su teléfono, e impensable también porque no pensaron que Kageyama saltaría desde su asiento para abalanzarse sobre ese teléfono, antes de salir corriendo. Los pocos presentes del salón se sorprendieron mucho, y casi se caen de espaldas cuando vieron al frio e inexpresivo Tsukishima salir corriendo tras Kageyama.

Hinata y todos los demás habían experimentado un pequeño deja-vú.

Yamaguchi y Yachi suspiraron con pesadez.

―¿Kageyama estará consciente de que lo sancionaran por no terminar el trabajo?

―Lo dudo mucho ― dijo Hinata apresurándose a escribir.

Yamaguchi asintió levemente.

―Iré a ver que no se metan en problemas, supongo ― dijo poniéndose de pie. Luego miró a Yachi ―. Ya regreso.

―Que te vaya bien, suerte.

Fue ese pequeño gesto, esa pequeña mirada, esos dos sonrojos inconscientes que hicieron que Hinata sintiera un poco de envidia. Solo un poco. No es como si estuviera desesperado por querer estar en una situación así. Además no tenía con quien, al menos todavía, porque se supone que tenía alguien que le gustaba, pero no lo sabía. Un chico que le gustara. No tenía la menor idea.

Desechó la idea rápidamente porque no era momento para eso, así que siguió copiando la tarea mientras Yamaguchi se iba. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver como Yacchan miraba como se iba, con una sonrisa alegre en la cara y ojos brillosos.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza.

―La mirada es la misma ― comentó.

―¿Eh? ― Yachi lo miró confundida.

―Tu mirada con la de Yamaguchi ― dijo señalándose los ojos ―. El brillo que toman, creo que es el mismo.

Yachi se sonrojó, y se miró los dedos. Ahora que lo recordaba, Hinata le había escuchado decirle lo mismo a Yamaguchi antes de que él se le declarara de una vez por todas. Ahí había otra razón para que Yachi se sintiera especial, que ese brillo en los ojos que siempre se le notara a Yamaguchi fuera por ella.

―Siempre he pensado que Yamaguchi es un chico muy lindo ― dijo Yachi rascándose la mejilla sonrojada ―, y estas dos semanas lo he observado más que antes… y también terminó gustándome ― sonrió cariñosamente mirando un punto en el vacío ―. Supongo que Yamaguchi es alguien muy genial como para no quererlo. Y pienso que si un chico tan genial como él me quiere… me hace muy feliz.

A Hinata se le estrujó el corazón por ver a Hitoka sonreír así.

Al final terminó sonriendo también.

―Ahhh, por alguna razón me dan un poco de envidia ― dijo recostándose en el respaldar de la silla entrelazando los dedos tras la nuca ―. Ya quisiera yo estar de esa forma… aunque no tengo con quien.

Yachi ladeó la cabeza con confusión.

―Pero… ¿Hinata a ti no-

―Sé que tengo una persona que me gusta ― cortó Shouyo ―, pero no sé quién es.

Su amiga lo miró más confundida todavía.

―Espera… ¿Te gusta Kageyama-kun y no lo sabes?

.

.

.

Iban a matarlo. O el capitán o Tsukishima. Pero de que estaba muerto, estaba muerto.

Solo a él se le ocurría revisar las conversaciones del celular en medio de una persecución. Y solo a él le podía pasar algo tan desgraciado como para chocar contra el subdirector, haciendo que Tsukishima choque con ellos también. Y el impacto hizo que, para sorpresa de nadie presente en el pasillo, el peluquín del sub-dire saliera volando, y que cayera sobre la cabeza de Ennoshita, quien casualmente pasaba por ahí junto a Kinoshita y Tanaka. El pasillo quedó en silencio sepulcral, con todos mirando la resplandeciente calva del profesor.

Kageyama ya había pasado por eso, de alguna manera parecida, pero no había recibido sanción alguna. Pero ahora fue diferente, porque ahora no era una simple chica recorriendo los pasillos. No, eran decenas de alumnos volviendo a sus salones que vieron lo que acababa de suceder.

Kinoshita tuvo que cubrirle la boca a Tanaka con un bollo dulce para que no estallara en carcajadas, y Ennoshita tuvo que reunir toda la paciencia del mundo para no partirle la madre a Kageyama y a Tsukishima ahí mismo. Algunos dirían que quizás Ennoshita no podría hacer eso, pero Kageyama lo sabía. Su capitán podía hacerlo si quería, pero no lo hizo.

Aunque hubiera preferido que Ennoshita les partiera la madre. Cualquier cosa menos el castigo del sub-director.

Lo que acababa de pasar merecía una suspensión de una semana. _Pero_ , pertenecían al club de vóley, e irían a las nacionales de nuevo. Así que el sub-dire, con todo el peso del mundo, no podía suspenderlos aunque quisiera, así que lo único que dijo fue que, después de clases, y toda la tarde hasta la noche, fueran a la biblioteca a ordenar los libros nuevos y desechar los libros viejos.

Solo eso, se la pasarían ordenando libros toda la tarde. Obviamente, era mejor que una condenada suspensión, pero Kageyama no era fanático de los libros, ni de quedarse sin entrenamiento matutino de vóley. Claro que no lo era. Lo peor es que probablemente estarían en un cuarto oscuro solo con Tsukishima, donde no habría ni un testigo de su muy probable asesinato. Pero eso a nadie le importaba.

Ni siquiera a Yamaguchi, que había visto todo escondido detrás del muro que doblaba por el pasillo, y que no quería que lo relacionaran con esos dos.

.

.

.

―¡¿Castigados?! ― exclamó Ukai ― ¡Sabia que eran idiotas, pero no tanto!

Hamasaki ni siquiera se molestó en disimular su risa, ganándose varios codazos por parte de Himura. A los demás de primero simplemente no les quedaba claro cómo es que dos tipos como Kageyama y Tsukishima habían conseguido que los castigaran. Quienes tenían más pinta de recibir una sanción así eran Tanaka o Nishinoya.

―¡Hey! ― se quejaban ellos dos.

Los de tercero también estaban a favor de esa observación. Yamaguchi sentía indignación ajena, pero Hinata solo miraba un punto en el suelo, sin hacerle mucho caso a los demás.

―Ah, como sea ― dijo Ukai apretándose el puente de la nariz ―. Solo será por hoy, podemos con ello ― dio unas palmadas ― ¡Empiecen a correr!

―¡Ossu!

Se agruparon por grados como siempre y corrieron a lo largo de todo el gimnasio, debían dar unas 15 vueltas antes de los entrenamientos individuales. Los de tercero iban tras un disgustado Ennoshita, que desprendía un aura oscura que asustaba a todos sus compañeros. Al final de la final Hamasaki se seguía riendo, y sus compañeros lo tacharon como caso perdido, Haru nunca respetaría a nadie y punto. Y luego estaba Yamaguchi, que corría al lado de un pensativo Hinata. Habían pocas veces que lo veía así, muy pocas de hecho. Y ahora no tenía idea de que le pasaba, y cuando le intentó preguntar, el más bajo simplemente lo ignoró.

Lo ignoró, o estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no lo escuchó. Mientras más rápido corría más se perdía en las cavilaciones dentro de su cabeza. Porque simplemente no podía procesar las palabras de Yachi dentro de su mente. No podía aceptarlo. Debía haber un error ¿Pero cómo corroborarlo? No tenía idea de cómo.

Cuando sonó la campana de fin de receso, y tuvo que volver al salón, y vio a Kageyama llegar también con gesto cansado, su cabeza comenzó a revolverse. A Hinata no le importó que no hubiera terminado la tarea a tiempo, no le importó que lo regañaran junto a Kageyama. Simplemente, por un momento nada tenía sentido.

 _Son tal para cual._ Había escuchado decir al gran rey.

 _Es un chico_. Había dicho Tsukishima.

 _¿Te gusta Kageyama-kun y no lo sabes?_ Fue la cereza del pastel, pero con un sabor muy amargo.

Quería darse un jodido tiro. Porque ¡no era posible! Pero entonces comenzó a pensar en Kageyama. En todo lo que podía ser relevante para confirmar el hecho de que posiblemente le gustara. Y lo jodido era que había un montón de cosas que podían afirmar eso. Y Hinata no le encontraba el puto sentido.

Casi dos años siendo compañeros. Casi dos años siendo rivales. Casi dos años siendo una especie rara de amigos.

Siempre discutían, no se ponían de acuerdo en casi nada, se gritaban ante la más mínima estupidez. Podían decir que eran una especie rara de amigos, pero no se soportaban. A menos que sea vóley, pero incluso en eso habían cosas en las que tampoco se ponían de acuerdo.

¿Cómo un tipo que lo maltrataba, lo insultaba directa o indirectamente y que se burlaba de él a veces incluso, podía llegar a gustarle?

Si dos personas se odian no es posible que entre ellos surgiera… entonces pensó en el gran rey y en Iwaizumi-san. Por lo que sabía, esos dos se conocían desde que eran fetos, y habían pasado casi toda su vida uno al lado del otro, creciendo juntos. Y en las pocas veces que habían llegado a jugar contra ellos, pudo ver como Oikawa hacia enojar a Iwaizumi, e Iwaizumi no lo soportaba y hubo un sinfín de oportunidades donde pudo romperle las piernas.

Y entonces recordó el momento en el almacén del gimnasio universitario.

Si Iwaizumi-san podía estar con una persona que le colmara la paciencia cada cinco minutos, lo que pasaba con Kageyama no podía ser tan diferente. O tal vez sí, porque a Kageyama no lo conocía toda la vida, lo conocía desde la secundaria apenas. Y desde ese momento lo odió. Lo odió y detestó tanto tiempo… hasta que lo encontró en la misma escuela y en el mismo equipo, y tuvo que aceptar la realidad.

Llegó a entenderlo siquiera un poquito. Llegaron a comprenderse un poco y ya. Pero solo dentro de la cancha. Después había momentos en los que se querían matar, no paraban de insultarse. Sin embargo, aun entre insultos y discusiones, almorzaban juntos casi todos los días, caminaban juntos un tramo del camino al final de la escuela hasta el momento en que tuvieran que separarse e ir a sus hogares, entrenaban juntos los fines de semana cuando no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Si lo pensaba bien siempre estaba con Kageyama. Entonces ¿podía existir así la posibilidad de que le llegara a gustar de una u otra forma? Pero, que le gustara y no lo supiera era ridículo. Aunque Hinata en sí era un tanto idiota, pero eso rebasaba los límites de la idiotez humana. No se lo perdonaría. Aunque Kageyama estaba en la misma posición y…

―¡Hinata-senpai!

―¡HINATA!

Shouyo había terminado de correr, y estaba divagando en su mente mientras se mantenía quieto en una parte del gimnasio. Una parte a donde llego el saque de Toyogawa. Todos intentaron avisarle, pero Shouyo no escuchaba. Antes de que lo viera venir el balón ya lo estaba golpeando en todo lo que se podía denominar cara.

Terminó en el piso, para variar, y todos alrededor gritaron y enloquecieron. A Yachi casi le da un infarto.

Hinata sabía que los saques de Hamasaki y de Toyogawa podían matarte, los de Tanaka también, pero nada como los saques de Kageyama.

Y de nuevo se puso a pensar en Kageyama.

Tenía que despejarse, si seguía así de distraído seguramente terminaría muerto a la semana, o menos.

Y solo había una forma de arreglar su propia situación. Y esa forma no le gustaba casi nada. Y ese _casi_ era lo que le asustaba.

.

.

.

―¿Por qué siempre tengo que pasar por la misma puta situación contigo?

―Porque tú te niegas a decir las cosas por las buenas.

―Eres un imbécil. Devuelve el puto celular.

Kageyama como que hizo un pequeño puchero. Sus niveles de chismorreo eran indescriptibles.

Después de que el sub-director los hubo castigado, Kageyama no devolvió el teléfono a Tsukishima, pero tampoco le dio tiempo de revisar las conversaciones, así que era caso perdido ya. Y no pudo porque le pidió la clave a Hinata, y el enano parecía perdido en el espacio y tiempo, y no le hizo caso durante las dos horas que quedaban de clase.

Al final del día se encaminó a la biblioteca donde ya lo estaba esperando un muy disgustado Tsukishima. Cuando se lo devolvió ambos entraron a la biblioteca, que estaba llena de cajas por doquier. La bibliotecaria, una viejita canosa y más baja en altura que Hinata estaba dormitando en la silla, y ni cuenta que los chicos llegaron, y ellos prefirieron dejarla así. Igualmente, ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Tsukishima comprendió todo nada más ver libros desgastado y también libros nuevos. Había cajas llenas de libros nuevos, con sus copias exactas pero más viejas en los estantes. Lo único que tenían que hacer era retirar los viejos y ponerlos en las cajas para reemplazarlos por los nuevos. Incluso alguien como Kageyama podía hacer eso.

Le indicó entonces lo que tenía que hacer, y Tobio, quien apreciaba su vida, le hizo caso. Y en el silencio y la penumbra de la biblioteca empezaron a ordenar todo.

Kageyama pensaba que si terminaban antes podrían ir a la práctica igual, pero de verdad que eran un montón de cajas, y eso llevaría tiempo. Igual, Hinata se quedaba hasta tarde entrenando siempre. Fácil se las arreglaban para practicar un rato al menos.

Podía pensar en eso como solución a no quedarse sin entrenamiento, y eso estaba bien. Pero los libros igual no eran lo suyo. Y el silencio de ultratumba por alguna razón tampoco.

Miró a Tsukishima por el rabillo del ojo, y por alguna mística razón, se animó a preguntar algo.

―Hinata me contó que le dijiste quien le gustaba ― soltó.

Tsukishima resopló, pero le sorprendió aun así que Kageyama dijera algo como eso.

―No le dije quien sino… que era un chico ― dijo quedamente.

Kageyama parpadeó, haciendo un ruidito de afirmación. Tomó un par de libros entre sus manos y los miró como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

―¿Y yo…?

―No tengo razón alguna para decirte ― le cortó Tsukishima colocando libros en un estante alto ―. Averígualo por tu cuenta.

Tobio frunció los labios.

―Pues a Hinata se lo dijiste ― comentó colocando libros en una caja ―. ¿Fue por qué él te ayudó con lo de Kuroo-san?

Tsukishima se giró a verlo mal, pero como que Kageyama ya se estaba acostumbrando.

―¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa eso? ― cuestionó el rubio.

Kageyama ladeó la cabeza, casi ni pensándoselo.

―Viéndolos a ti y a Yamaguchi, no sé, me da curiosidad ― dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Tsukishima hizo una mueca, pensando en darle pistas o no. Al final solo concluyó que si uno de los dos lo adivinaba primero, tal vez las cosas se solucionarían de una vez por todas.

―Solo debes pensar, si hay alguien que te haga sentir… ― lo sopesó ―… no sé, diferente.

―¿Diferente? ― cuestionó Kageyama.

Tsukishima resopló.

―No voy a hablar de romance contigo, que horror. Pero eso es un punto clave. Alguien con quien te sientas… ― de un momento a otro pensó en Kuroo ―… feliz. Aunque en tu caso no sé cuándo estas feliz.

Kageyama ladeó la cabeza.

―Soy feliz jugando vóley ― dijo lo obvio.

Entonces Tsukishima lo miró con insistencia. Kageyama agrandó los ojos.

―¿Alguien en la cancha? ― preguntó al aire ―. Si hubiera alguien con quien me divierta más jugando en la cancha seria… Hinata.

Tsukishima solo lo miró, pensando en que Kageyama había dicho eso de una forma demasiado instantánea. Se quedó mirando a Kageyama, y él lo miraba de vuelta, esperando a que dijera algo. Entonces Tobio cayó en la cuenta de todo.

―…No.

Tsukishima simplemente asintió.

―No.

Otro asentimiento. Kageyama negó con la cabeza.

―¡No!

La bibliotecaria dio un respingo desde su silla, alertando a ambos y mandándolos a hacer lo que debían. Kageyama sostenia los libros con fuerza. Sin habla.

―¿…Cómo? ― preguntó a nadie en particular.

Tsukishima se encogió de hombros.

―No me preguntes a mí, son tus gustos, no míos ― le dijo con simpleza.

Kageyama no dijo nada más, y apenas pudo seguir haciendo algo durante las próximas tres horas hasta que cayó la noche.

.

.

.

Todo el equipo de vóley salió de la escuela después del entrenamiento, cansados y agotado, pero de alguna manera, conformes y felices. Y Hinata seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, con un pedazo de algodón en el orificio derecho de la nariz.

Yachi lo miraba con preocupación al lado de Yamaguchi.

―Siento que hice algo que no debía… ― susurró con temor.

Tadashi la miró confuso, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Tanaka ya estaba gritando hacia un punto en el estacionamiento de la escuela, donde estaban las bicicletas de algunos del equipo.

Por ahí cerca estaban Tsukishima y Kageyama, que al parecer acababan de salir de su castigo también.

Alguien pudo haber querido burlarse de ellos. Alguien pudo haber querido pedir una explicación. Alguien pudo haber querido ver como Ennoshita les partía la madre. Pero no pasó nada de eso debido a Hinata.

Debido a Hinata, quien apresuró el paso y de un momento a otro ya estaba delante de Tobio. Y nadie vio venir como el pequeño pelirrojo tomó a Kageyama de la correa de su mochila para que se agachara, para plantarle un beso en los labios.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARÁ**

.

.

.

**Omake – Yamaguchi y Yacchan se toman de las manos.**

_Después de que esos miserables que tenían por amigos los dejaran solos en el corredor, un silencio sepulcral los inundó. Solo Yamaguchi, aprovechando la adrenalina pasada por el partido, se apresuró a hablar primero._

_―¡Yachi! ― exclamó llamando su atención._

_Ambos estaban rojos como tomates. Yamaguchi se inclinó hacia adelante._

_―¡Acepta ser mi novia, por favor!_

_La cara de Yachi casi explota, pero reaccionó a tiempo._

_―¡S-Sí! ― tambien se inclinó hacia adelante ― ¡Cuida de mí, por favor!_

_Y así se quedaron, inclinados el uno frente al otro en la soledad del pasillo. Ambos temblaban como hojas, pero de repente se calmaron cuando se miraron. Y no pudieron evitar sonreír._

_Caminaron hasta la salida uno al lado del otro, y Yamaguchi volvió a aventurarse, y le tomó la mano. Yachi ni siquiera se alteró, o fue apenas._

_Entonces caminaron juntos por la calle, tomados de las manos, envueltos en un silencio cálido._

_Y cuando se encontraron con Tsukishima y con Kuroo en la calle, la vergüenza que tenían apagada se elevó hasta los cielos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de que me maten a piedrazos, solo quiero decir Feliz año nuevo atrasado :D ahora pueden matarme :’v  
> Soy una deshonra, pero la cosa es que tuve que reformular todo nuevamente porque ya lo tenía todo pensado, pero me di cuenta que algo andaba mal. No explicare que, la cosa es que el penúltimo capítulo está hecho y ya lo acaban de leer así queeee.  
> Espero les hayan gustado mis 19 paginas llenas de amor e incoherencias mías xD aunque me haya demorado, me gustó mucho hacer este capitulo :3 y prometo no mantenerlos tanto tiempo esta vez con la intriga xD  
> *gritos internos* ¡Lo besó al fin! ¡AL FIN! Asdfghjkjhgfdsdfghjkjhgfd  
> Gracias por leer :3 ¡nos vemos luego en el último cap! ¡Cuídense! Nos leemoooos~   
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3


	12. Los idiotas se enamoran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Podrías tener un poco más de tacto al menos cuando lo digas.  
> —¿No lo tengo?  
> —¡Pero por supuesto que no!  
> —¿Cómo sabrías tú, algo sobre tener tacto?  
> —¡Tengo mucho más tacto que tú, Bakageyama!  
> —¡Pequeño… !  
> —¡Ohhh! Que buena manera de empezar la mañana — dijo Ennoshita ingresando, junto a Tanaka y a Nishinoya, aplaudiendo para apaciguar el ambiente entre esos dos.  
> —Ja, se supone que deben ser pareja ¿no? — cuestionó Tanaka — ¿Cómo es posible si lo único que hacen es discutir?  
> —Si es así, ¿no han estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo ya? — dijo Noya a nadie en particular.

**Final**

**11\. Los idiotas se enamoran**

Decir que todo fue un desastre seria quedarse corto, porque nadie supo que rayos hacer. No supieron si gritar, si no mirar, o si dejarlos solos. Al final quienes pensaron con claridad fueron solo Yamaguchi y el capitán, quienes se las arreglaron para jalar a todo el equipo lejos del estacionamiento, llevándolos al lado del edificio más cercano para no ver a esos dos tipos compartiendo saliva.

Después de posicionarse tras el muro del edificio, nadie dijo una sola palabra. Estaban todos muy nerviosos para decir algo al respecto. Tsukishima maldecía bajito, mirando la nada, Yamaguchi solo se alcanzó a despeinar los cabellos y Yachi se mordía las uñas. Después de unos segundos, se escuchó el suspiro de la única persona que no podría sentir lastima alguna por la situación actual.

―Maldita sea, debí apostar dinero ― maldijo Hamasaki apretando el puño.

Los demás lo miraron consternados.

―¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Claro, sabíamos que esos dos estaban en algo que ni ellos mismo sabían ― Tanaka señaló el estacionamiento ―. Pero no somos tan desalmados como para hacer apuestas a sus espaldas ¿Qué clase de ser cruel y desgraciado eres?

―Eres una vergüenza ― soltó la linda Shitasawa ―. Los sentimientos de Hinata-senpai y de Kageyama-senpai son los más puros que existen ¡No puedes ensuciarlos de esa forma!

Todos miraron a la joven manager de primer año boquiabiertos, Haruto solo con los ojos entrecerrados. Al final soltó una risa sarcástica.

―Sabía que eras un _fujoshi_ de closet ― comentó burlón.

―¡Haru!

―¡Cállate! ― exclamó Shitasawa, furiosa pero no avergonzada.

Sus compañeros trataron de calmarlos, mientras Ennoshita mirada el estacionamiento preocupado.

―¿Estarán bien? ― preguntó a nadie en particular.

―Seguramente ― dijo Tsukishima ―. No creo que Kageyama lo mate solo por olvidar el hecho de que bueno, se gustan.

―Ni siquiera Kageyama es tan drástico ― secundó Yamaguchi.

A su lado, Yachi se miraba los dedos temblorosos.

―C-Creo que esto es por mi culpa ― tartamudeó.

Yamaguchi se giró instantáneamente a mirarla, preocupado, y los demás la miraban confundidos.

―¿Yachi?

―E-Es que yo… ― comenzó Yachi con nerviosismo ―…yo le dije a Hinata que le gustaba Kageyama, pero no sabía que él ni estaba enterado.

―Y Kageyama tampoco estaba enterado de eso, Yachi ― dijo Tsukishima intentando calmarla ―. Yo también se lo dije esta tarde. Ahora los dos lo saben. Pero, no tengo idea de porque Hinata fue y… ― se quedó callado.

Yacchan y Yamaguchi lo miraron confundidos.

―¿Tsuki?

El aludido suspiró.

―Será imbécil... ― susurró, pero todos lo oyeron.

―¿Por qué? ― preguntó Tanaka ― ¿Por qué seria imbécil?

Tsukishima negó con la cabeza.

―Una extraña teoría que tiene Hinata ― dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, como queriendo mandar el tema lejos de ahí.

―¿Eso hizo que Hinata besara a Kageyama de la nada? ― cuestionó Noya arqueando una ceja.

―Pues sí ― dijo Kei encogiéndose de hombros ―. Ahora solo depende de él darse cuenta de lo que siente. Saben que se gustan, pero no le deben ver el maldito sentido.

―Para ellos al menos, no debe tener sentido ― dijo Yamaguchi asintiendo.

Los demás asintieron también. Tanaka se cruzó de brazos, resoplando.

―Cielos, los chicos de segundo sí que están resolviendo demasiado rápido sus problemas amorosos ― comentó dándole una ojeada rápida a Yamaguchi y a Yachi, luego le clavó los ojos a Tsukishima, quien dio un respingo ―. ¡Más te vale, Tsukishima, que estés teniendo cuidado!

El más alto arqueó una ceja.

―¿Ah?

―Daichi-san me dijo que había un tipo acechándote. Un tipo extraño y de mala influencia.

.

En alguna parte en Tokyo, tres tipos salían del entrenamiento universitario. El más alto, de nombre Kuroo Tetsuro, estornudó.

―¡Atchoo!

―¡Guah! ― exclamó Iwaizumi, y a su lado Daichi arqueó una ceja ― ¿Qué rayos?

.

De vuelta a Miyagi, Kei miraba a la estrella de su equipo con ojos cansados.

―¿Y qué con eso?

―¡Me encomendaron cuidarte! ― exclamó Tanaka como si fuera obvia la cosa.

Los demás esperaron la respuesta burlona de Tsukishima, que obviamente, sí llegó.

―Pues no has hecho bien tu trabajo ¿sabes?

Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos. Incluso el sarcástico Hamasaki se había quedado callado.

―Eso no me lo esperaba ― dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, pero sonrió divertido al final ― ¿alguien más tiene alguna relación amorosa que quiera declarar?

Miró a los de tercero con picardía, pero estos lo asesinaron con la mirada, entonces se fijó en sus compañeros de primero, que también lo miraron mal. Solo Toyogawa desvió apenas la mirada, tipo no queriendo que lo descubrieran pero también queriendo con todo su ser presumir sobre su linda novia.

Entonces escucharon a alguien gritar. Se apilaron a un lado de la pared y esperaron a ver qué pasaba entre los dos idiotas parado en el estacionamiento.

.

.

.

Kageyama supuso entonces que las palabras de Tsukishima no debían ser del todo falsas. Porque lo primero que uno piensa cuando alguien lo besa de sorpresa, en especial cuando es un chico súper escandaloso e hiperactivo, es en alejarse, o golpearlo, o las dos juntas. Pero no se piensa que los labios de esa persona son increíblemente suaves. No se piensa que son la octava maravilla del mundo. No se piensa en la felicidad enorme que te recorre todo el cuerpo. No, esas son clases de pensamientos que siente alguien al que le gusta otro alguien. Y ese alguien era Hinata.

Hinata, que lo había besado de sorpresa. Hinata, que había sido la primera persona en aparecer en su cabeza cuando le dijeron que pensara en algo que lo hiciera feliz.

Después de que Tsukishima hiciera que se dé cuenta de eso, solo se pasó la tarde pensando en cómo comprobarlo. Como comprobar si Hinata de verdad.

Entonces llega ese renacuajo pelirrojo y manda todo a la condenada mierda. Aunque no tanto, eso le quitaba la molestia de crear algún plan, en el cual posiblemente no hubiera sido muy bueno elaborando.

Y ahí estaban, en medio del desolado estacionamiento, pegados por los labios. Todo el equipo se esfumó de un momento a otro, dejándolos completamente solos.

Kageyama también pensaba que Hinata de verdad era idiota, que hacer eso en un lugar público como la escuela los metería en problemas. Pero Kageyama también era medio idiota, por qué sino estaba tomando a Hinata de los hombros y acercándolo como se debía. Por qué sino empezó a corresponder el beso él también.

Lo sorprendente fue que Hinata no se haya quitado, porque a ojos de Kageyama eso debía sorprender a cualquiera. Pero decidió no seguir pensando. O fue involuntario no seguir pensando en nada. Por alguna razón, perderse en los labios de Hinata lo hacía sentir en las nubes. Fue la primera vez que lo hacían, y ya se sentía perdido. Por algo pensó todo lo que había pensado.

Pero ahora no pensaba en nada. Solo deseaba. Deseaba tenerlo más cerca, abrazarlo con más fuerza. Ni siquiera le incomodaba lo pequeño que era Hinata. No le molestaba el hecho de encorvarse para besarlo. Más bien le sorprendía lo perfectamente bien que encajaba Hinata entre sus brazos y contra su cuerpo.

No debió pasar tanto tiempo, pero se sintieron como horas. Sus labios solo se movían unos encima de otros, con torpeza y rapidez. Ninguno sabía que estaba pasando exactamente. Solo lo seguían haciendo.

Definitivamente no sabían lo que estaban haciendo, porque si Kageyama hubiera tenido al menos un escaso gramo de consciencia no habría mordido el labio de Hinata, haciendo que este abriera la boca de sorpresa, y entonces el más alto introdujo su lengua, lamiendo descaradamente el interior.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, y apretó los dientes y le mordió la lengua a Kageyama.

No fue tanto como para arrancarle la lengua, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero a Kageyama le dolió. También le dolió el orgullo. Se soltaron y se separaron con alarma, el más alto apretándose la boca con ambas manos.

―¡¿Q-Qué _rachos_ te _pagsa, igdiota_?! ― cuestionó Kageyama, hablando raro.

―¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?! ― soltó Hinata con sorpresa ― ¡¿Por qué mierda correspondes?! ¡¿Y qué haces metiendo tu lengua ahí, Bakageyama?!

Kageyama tuvo que mover la lengua fuera de su boca para recuperar su movilidad.

―Agh ― miró a Hinata molesto ―, si tanto te molestó ¿Por qué no te quitaste entonces, boke?

Hinata se alteró.

―Pues porque… porque… ¡PORQUE…! ― después de balbucear eso gritó desesperado jalándose los cabellos ― ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!

Kageyama lo miró incrédulo.

―¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros…?

Hinata se encogió ante su mirada.

―¿…nos gustamos?

―¡SÍ, DEMONIOS, SÍ! ― se escuchó un grito a la lejanía.

Ambos chicos se giraron y vieron a Yamaguchi y al resto del equipo, ocultos al lado del edificio de la escuela.

―¡Sí se gustan! ― exclamó Yamagucho alterado también ― ¡¿Qué no lo ven?! ¡IDIOTAS!

Sus amigos dieron un respingo.

Tsukishima, al saber que Yamaguchi le gritaba eso a todos cada vez que se alteraba, lo tomó por los brazos y lo arrastró hasta quedar ocultos nuevamente tras el muro. Los otros dos idiotas parpadearon, y lo dejaron pasar.

―¿Te gusto? ― dijo Kageyama ― ¿Me gustas? ¿Cómo es que me gustas, de todas maneras?

―¡Esa pregunta me la debería hacer yo! ― exclamó Hinata furioso ― ¡No tiene ningún maldito sentido! ¡Eres un desastre!

―¿Yo soy el desastre? ¡¿Has visto cómo eres acaso?! ― contraatacó Kageyama ― ¡Eres un enano escandaloso y molesto! ¡Y no sabes nunca cuando callarte!

―¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Pues tu cara da miedo!

―Eres un enano fastidioso.

―¿Qué ganas con hacer esto? ¡Siempre me estas molestando! ¡Y hasta me golpeas a veces! ¿Quién se enamoraría de ti? ¡No puedo creer siquiera que yo lo esté!

―¡Pues contigo es… es…! ― Kageyama lo miró confundido ― ¿Qué?

El corazón de Kageyama dio un vuelco cuando vio a Hinata frente a él, apretando los puños, sin mirarlo, con las mejillas rojas como tomates.

―Pues eso. M-me gustas… ― dijo Hinata con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no caerse o correr lejos ―…por eso no… no me aparte.

Entonces Tobio procesó mejor lo que Hinata estaba diciendo. Por eso había balbuceado tanto. Pero no sabía que significado tenía todo esto. Entonces se dio cuenta.

―Te gusto, pero no sabes por qué ― concluyó Kageyama.

Hinata asintió débilmente. El más alto se rascó la nuca.

―Estamos en las mismas, entonces ― dijo cansadamente.

Hinata agachó más la cabeza.

―Si intento pensar en alguna razón que explique porque me gustas, solo termino pensando en cosas malas ― se explicó sin mirarlo ―, y eso no tiene sentido.

Kageyama lo miró de lado, y se puso a pensar. Miró un punto en el cielo negro azulado, donde se asomaban brillantes estrellas, todas tenues a la vista.

―Si lo pienso un poco, creo que me pongo mal cuando te veo triste ― soltó mirando el cielo.

Hinata lo miró rápidamente.

―Tú siempre sonríes, eres un rayo de luz implacable, ― dijo Kageyama sin mirarlo todavía ― y nunca te rindes, y hasta hay veces que esa energía me parece molesta pero… verte deprimido o enojado, me hacen sentir mal también.

El más bajo guardo silencio, esperando, porque Kageyama parecía que todavía tenía algo que decir.

Esta vez sí lo miró.

―Si me siento así al verte triste… supongo que podría decir que me gusta tu sonrisa.

El corazón de Hinata también dio un vuelco.

―Me parece increíble, pero me gusta cuando ríes, cuando tus ojos brillan cuando consigues hacer lo que te propones, ese infantilismo tuyo… y si dejamos a un lado todo lo malo… podría decir que me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con Hinata siendo feliz.

Kageyama fruncía el ceño, pero no era porque estaba enojado, sino porque se tenía que forzar para decir exactamente lo que decía sin vacilar, porque si lo hacía quizás todo podría salir mal.

No sabía que todo eso de verdad le gustaba hasta que lo pensó con claridad. Antes solo creía que era un sentimiento agradable y ya, pero ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, cuando lo dijo con sus propias palabras que pudo comprender lo que sentía.

Pero faltaba Shouyo. Shouyo que lo miraba con las mejillas rojas y los ojos bien abiertos. El pequeño tuvo que mirar el suelo y respirar hondo antes de hablar.

―Kageyama casi siempre es muy torpe con todo lo que no sea vóley, eres despistado, te cuesta entablar conversaciones con los demás, no eres bueno en clases, comes mucho, me regañas mucho… ― empezó a enumerar, y Kageyama lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos, pero Hinata continuó hablando ―… pero hay momentos que siento que estar contigo es increíblemente divertido. Cuando competimos por cualquier cosa, cuando hablamos de cualquier cosa, cuando sin darme cuenta me estoy riendo contigo, aunque a ti te cueste sonreír ― sonrió sin mirar a su compañero ―. Pasar el rato con Kageyama es divertido, a fin de cuentas.

Kageyama se le quedó mirando, en parte con felicidad pero con otra parte llena de incertidumbre todavía. Tenía que quitarse esa sensación de inseguridad de una vez por todas.

―Pero ¿eso no es lo mismo que se siente con los amigos? ― preguntó, mirándolo de lado.

Los hombros de Hinata temblaron con nerviosismo.

―Por eso se me ocurrió besarte, para saber si me gustabas… entonces ahora mismo cuando me correspondiste… ― tragó saliva con dificultad ―… me di cuenta… supongo.

Kageyama lo miraba inexpresivo.

―No digas solamente “supongo” ― dijo secamente, y dio un paso.

Ya estaba a centímetros de la cara de Hinata, agachado, pero no parecía importarle.

―Di que de verdad lo sientes ― dijo en un susurro ―, para que yo también lo sepa, y así podre decirlo con seguridad yo también.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaban y temblaban, y al verlos de cerca Kageyama no podía evitar pensar que eran verdaderamente bonitos. Hinata pensaba igual, viendo los ojos de Kageyama, azules como zafiros, serios como nunca, eran algo impresionante. Al final Kageyama se enderezó, mirando a Hinata ladeando la cabeza.

―Y si no es suficiente eso, entonces nos enamoraremos juntos, paso a paso ― declaró con firmeza ―. Yo haré cosas que hagan que te enamores de mí, y tú harás cosas que hagan que me enamore de ti.

Hinata solo lo miró, antes de apartar la mirada, pensativo.

―Enamorar viene de amor… ― murmuró

Kageyama arqueó una ceja.

―Si hacemos eso que tú dices… al final no diré que me gustas, sino… que te quiero, así ― dijo frunciendo el ceño, rojo como tomate ―. Pero eso será entonces… por ahora… deja que te diga que me gustas, Kageyama.

El más alto guardó silencio, sin saber a ciencia cierta que decir.

―Porque siento que es difícil de creer ― continuó diciendo Hinata ―, pero no creo que me sienta de la misma manera con alguien más que de la manera que me siento contigo… por eso… déjame decirlo…

Kageyama respiró hondo y apretó los puños.

―Digámoslo juntos, entonces ― dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Hinata dio un respingo, pero asintió al cabo.

Mirándose a los ojos, contaron hasta tres en silencio, para después inhalar y gritar.

_―¡Me gustas, idiota!_

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos gritaron lo mismo. Ambos agregaron esa palabra que muy a pesar, los describía perfectamente.

Se quedaron mirando, en silencio. Después de un segundo, Tobio hizo un gesto que pareció ser indicios de una sonrisa, pero solo terminó en una mueca avergonzada. Pero Hinata, él no. Él pudo sonreír, como siempre solía hacerlo, y para Kageyama, esa fue la sonrisa más radiante que le vio hacer jamás.

Y es por eso que no se resistió, y se lanzó sobre Hinata para abrazarlo. El más bajo se sobresaltó entre los brazos de Kageyama.

—¡¿K-Kageyama?! — exclamó Hinata con voz nerviosa.

Tobio solo lo apretujó más, suspirando.

—Demonios… de verdad… — susurró contra los cabellos de Shouyo —… realmente me acabo de dar cuenta… cuanto me gusta esa sonrisa.

Hinata se paralizó durante un segundo, hasta que el olor de Kageyama lo relajó, y se apoyó más contra su hombro. No pudo evitar sonreir con alegría.

 Y así se quedaron, abrazados, entre los sentimientos declarados uno del otro. Y durante ese momento solo fueron ellos dos.

Al menos, hasta el momento en que alguien empezó a gritar con alegría y aplaudir. Y eran varias personas además.

El par de idiotas se separó para encarar al equipo entero, que en cuestión de nada ya estaba encima de ellos, felicitándolos, alegrándose. Hitoka estaba a un lado con los ojos rojos y lágrimas de alivio en las mejillas, porque resultó que lo que le había dicho a Hinata no fue para mal, sino para mucho bien. Y a su lado, Kei y Tadashi suspiraron con alivio, felices de que esos dos idiotas, se hayan dado cuenta por fin.

.

.

.

El viernes por la tarde, Tsukishima tenía los papeles de informe entre las manos, y solo los podía mirar con los ojos entrecerrados, con un tic en la ceja.

—No puede ser cierto… — decía.

Kageyama lo miró sorprendido.

—Wow, entonces sí te molesta.

—No creí que llegaría el día en que vería a Tsuki serio por eso — comentó Yamaguchi.

Kei los miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo puedo ponerme serio por lo que sea, y a ustedes no debería importarles, trio de… — dejó la oración a medias pues Hinata lo interrumpió, indignado.

—¡Yo no he dicho nada!

Tsukishima lo miró.

—Oh, es cierto — dijo —, es sorprendente.

—¡Hey! — exclamó Hinata alterado.

Pasaba que Yachi ya tenía la información de todo el equipo, esa que pedían para los panfletos en las nacionales. Los había tomado en la mañana, y ya todos estaban reunidos después de clases, pero los de segundo llegaron antes y revisaron la lista. Y Tsukishima estaba muy molesto porque Mizushima, cuatro centímetros más alto que él, tenía la _misma_ altura de salto de remate. Y Kei no estaba para nada feliz. Y era raro ver justamente a Tsukishima enojado por eso. Sus amigos, con Yachi incluida, pensaron que el hecho de estar con Kuroo le estaba afectando y se le estaba atrofiando el cerebro a causa del vóley, y eso que Kuroo ni siquiera estaba por ahí.

Entonces supusieron que la hora de muerte de Mizushima estaba cerca al verlo entrar al gimnasio acompañado de los demás de primero.

—Mizushima — llamó con voz firme, mostrándole los papeles —, podrías saltar más alto.

Todos los de primero se sobresaltaron.

—¡Eh! — exclamó Rai con confusión, pero luego pareció darse cuenta —. Ah, n-no creo que…

—¡Claro que puedes! — soltó Hamasaki —. Mides casi dos metros, maldición.

—Oye, no está bien presionar de esa manera — le dijo Himura.

—Eh… — Mizushima parecía querer hablar, pero lo interrumpieron.

—Cierto, tómalo con calma, Shima — le aconsejó Toyogawa. En eso llegaron los de tercero también.

—Sí, crea un poco de masa muscular y ya — dijo Shiraiwa señalándose los brazos.

—¡Entrenamiento de pesas! ¡Obviamente te falta eso!

—Pero aquí no hay sala de pesas.

—¿Un gimnasio?

—¿De dónde sacar dinero para eso…?

—Oigan…

Y los mayores solo podían ver y oír hablar a los de primero sobre incoherencias, y así los dejaron hasta que llegó Ukai, pero segundos después llegó Takeda corriendo también.

—¡Muchachos! — exclamó llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Los de segundo y de tercero recordaron como fue el año pasado, justo cuando Takeda llegaba en ese preciso momento. Ya se esperaban que iba a decir. Tanaka se adelantó a los hechos.

—Muy bien, Take-chan, ¿quién de estos mocosos — dijo señalando a los de segundo —, fue clasificado a la sub-19, de nuevo?

Como si fuera necesario preguntar.

Takeda respiró hondo, y dijo lo que todo el mundo ya sabía.

—Llamaron a Kageyama-kun…

Nadie se sorprendió, felicitaron a Kageyama apenas. Hinata intentó poner cara de póker, pero no le salió, y se quedó en una mueca triste. Entonces Kageyama quiso golpear a alguien, al menos hasta el momento que Takeda siguió hablando.

—…pero eso es porque él ya está dentro, de por sí — explicó el profesor —. Ahora llamaron a alguien más.

Todos los miraron con sorpresa y atención.

—Hinata-kun, y Nishinoya-kun irán también.

A Ukai se le desencajó la mandíbula.

Todo el mundo miró a los más bajos del equipo, quienes se habían quedado mudos y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Hinata y Nishinoya prácticamente se habían partido la espalda durante los partidos contra Kakugawa y Shiratorizawa. Era una explicación lógica. Pero ni ellos mismos podían creerlo. No hasta que explotaron en gritos de emoción, y los demás les siguieron.

Los profesores los dejaron estar, mientras ellos enloquecían de felicidad. Hubo un momento en que todos se apretaron juntos, y Hinata quedó muy cerca de Kageyama. Lo miró rápidamente, y para su sorpresa, Tobio sonreía. Hinata lo miró con sorpresa un leve segundo, pero se alegró después, y solo le quedaba reír, abrazado al chico que le gustaba.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, a la misma hora, Hinata estaba solo en el gimnasio, rodeado de pelotas de vóley esparcidas por todo el suelo, haciendo rebotar un balón contra sus manos. Se había pasado los últimos quince minutos desde que llegó haciendo lo mismo. Lanzando la pelota, corriendo, saltando, y lanzándola hacia el otro lado. La gran mayoría no pasaba, algunas se quedaban contra la red, otras chocaban contra el borde y cruzaban apenas, y solo un par logró entrar limpiamente. No se había detenido desde que llegó, no podía, su cuerpo se lo impedía.

—¿Sabes que hoy no hay entrenamiento, cierto?

Justo cuando iba a lanzar el balón hacia el aire, escuchó la voz de Tobio, y se giró a verlo.

—Lo sé, pero llegue temprano, y estaba aburrido.

Kageyama ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo.

—Muéstrame como lo haces.

Hinata se encogió un poco ante eso, pero hizo lo que le pedía.

Miró la red, antes de lanzar el balón al aire y correr. Dio los pasos necesarios y saltó, estirando su brazo derecho, que resonó contra el aire, como si lo estuviera cortando. Su palma impactó contra el balón, y lo mandó lejos.

Para la suerte de Shouyo, ese balón logró pasar.

Miró a Kageyama con una sonrisa de triunfo. El más alto solo lo miraba.

—Fue un buen tiro, de unos 30 — dijo con ironía señalando el interior del gimnasio —. Y no tienes cuidado al caer, a ese paso te arruinaras la espalda.

Hinata suspiró.

—Siempre tienes que estar regañando ¿no?

—Son cosas importantes.

—Podrías tener un poco más de tacto al menos cuando lo digas.

—¿No lo tengo?

—¡Pero por supuesto que no!

—¿Cómo sabrías tú, algo sobre tener tacto?

—¡Tengo mucho más tacto que tú, Bakageyama!

—¡Pequeño… !

—¡Ohhh! Que buena manera de empezar la mañana — dijo Ennoshita ingresando, junto a Tanaka y a Nishinoya, aplaudiendo para apaciguar el ambiente entre esos dos.

—Ja, se supone que deben ser pareja ¿no? — cuestionó Tanaka — ¿Cómo es posible si lo único que hacen es discutir?

—Si es así, ¿no han estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo ya? — dijo Noya a nadie en particular.

—Desde que se conocieron, prácticamente — comentó Tanaka.

Eso hizo que el combo raro se sonrojara.

Justo después de eso entraron Yachi y Yamaguchi.

—¡Woah! ¿Qué pasó aquí? — preguntó Tadashi, mirando el panorama —. Es un desastre.

—¡No lo es! ¡Es perfecto! — dijo Yachi con una sonrisa, y una cámara entre las manos.

Pasaba que Yachi quería hacer una figura promocional del equipo, y necesitaba a más jugadores, entonces preguntó quién podría ayudarla. La idea era tomar un cuadro exacto desde un lado de la cancha, en el momento justo cuando los chicos hacían un ataque sincronizado. Los titulares debían estar ahí de preferencia, pero Narita había tenido un percance, y Kinnoshita nominó a Yamaguchi como reemplazo. Yamaguchi no se quejó pues se lo pedía Yacchan, y no podía negarle nada a Yacchan. Ya estaban todos, solo faltaba el largo de Tsukishima, quien abrió la puerta de repente, hablando por el celular.

—No, no me llamaron a mí, solo al par de idiotas y a Noya-san… — dijo como si los nombrados no pudieran oírlo —. No creo que vaya, todavía tengo clases y el entrenamiento… las nacionales están a la vuelta de la esquina, ya habrá tiempo para… — hizo gesto cansado —. No, no vengas, no te he dicho que… en serio, no. Ah, por Dios — se pasó la mano libre por la frente, luego pareció pensar en algo — ¿Puedes poner el teléfono en altavoz? ¿Sí? Muy bien… ¡alguien controle a este tipo, por favor! — exclamó para sorpresa de todos, y aunque el teléfono de Kei no estuviera en altavoz se pudo oír claramente el grito de Kuroo y las advertencias de Daichi al otro lado de la línea. Tsukishima sonrió satisfecho —. Hasta luego, Kuroo-san.

Colgó y miró el celular con una sonrisa burlona, pero al final rio alegremente con el celular sobre los labios.

Los demás lo miraron arqueando una ceja.

—Me siento un mal senpai — dijo Tanaka de modo decaído.

—Serias un mal senpai sino lo aceptaras — señaló Noya —, ¡así que acéptalo y se un buen senpai!

Tanaka lo miró un momento, antes de posar sus ojos sobre Tsukishima.

—¡Tsukishima! ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!

Kei ni parpadeó.

—Tus cambios de opinión son increíbles, Tanaka-san — dijo, hiriendo a Ryuu de alguna manera.

Ya que estaban todos, Ennoshita les indicó posicionarse. Vestían todos el uniforme del equipo. Kageyama estaba al frente, en donde le correspondía, y los demás se alistaron para correr. Noya estaba ahí porque solo quería ver, igual los líberos no remataban. Él solo iba a lanzarle el balón a Kageyama desde un lado para que el pelinegro lo colocara.

Yachi encendió la cámara, y se colocó cerca del escenario.

—Muy bien… — dijo mientras enfocaba la cámara —. ¿Listos? En tres… dos… uno…

Y Noya lanzó el balón, con el ángulo suficiente para que cayera sobre Kageyama, y ahí donde todos empezaron a correr. Mientras algunos se preparaban y otros ya saltaban, se escuchó y se notó un flash.

Al final, Yachi miró el resultado, y sonrió satisfecha de haber conseguido exactamente lo que quería al primer intento.

.

.

.

Hinata y los demás de segundo hubieran querido jugar un partido dos contra dos, sorpresivamente Tsukishima también estaba dispuesto a jugar, pero Ennoshita les recordó que el lunes iban a ir al campamento de entrenamiento, y que debían aprovechar cada momento para descansar hasta ese día. Entonces los mandaron a casa, y cada quien fue por su camino. Los de tercero se despidieron primero, luego Yacchan y Yamaguchi fueron hacia la estación, Tsukishima se perdió por ahí con los audífonos puestos, y solo quedaron Hinata y Kageyama, que no querían volver a casa todavía, así que caminaron sin rumbo especifico, lado a lado, rodeados por los árboles que perdían sus hojas poco a poco.

Los rodeaba un silencio tranquilo, eso hasta que Hinata habló.

—¿Parecemos pareja? — preguntó con voz inocente.

Eso tomó desprevenido a Tobio.

—¿Dónde has visto tu a tipos gritándose de esa manera que sean pareja? ¿O molestándose de esa manera?

A la cabeza de Hinata le llegó nuevamente, el recuerdo del gran rey e Iwaizumi, un recuerdo que posiblemente lo seguiría hasta el fin de sus días. Por eso no se lo comentó a Tobio, porque no quería matarlo de esa forma.

—Yo solo digo… — dijo al cabo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kageyama lo miró de costado, y luego miró su mano libre. La tomó sin previo aviso, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Hinata. Este lo miró sorprendido.

—Así— dijo agitando con suavidad sus manos entrelazadas —, así parecemos pareja.

Hinata quería sonreír tontamente, pero se contuvo, porque le vino a la cabeza un pensamiento extraño.

—No podemos serlo aun — declaró de repente.

—¿Ah? — Kageyama lo miró sorprendido.

Hinata se fijó que pasaban junto a un parque solitario, y pensó que era demasiado conveniente, pero tanto daba. Se soltó de Tobio y corrió hacia el parque, hacia la pirámide para escalar en específico, subiéndose sobre los barrotes de hierro. Cuando estuvo en la cima se giró con los brazos abiertos para ver a Kageyama, que ya estaba ahí abajo, mirándolo con confusión.

—¡Oye, idiota! — exclamó con alarma.

Hinata respiró hondo.

—¡Haré que Kageyama… diga con completa seguridad que está enamorado de mí!

Tobio se quedó helado, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Hinata volvió a gritar.

—¡Y también… podré decir que amo a Kageyama! ¡Con toda la seguridad que me alcance en el cuerpo!

El viento corría, y le alborotaba los cabellos naranjas. Hinata sonreía contra el viento, con determinación en los ojos. Kageyama solo lo veía.

Después de gritar todo eso, Hinata saltó, y fue sobre Kageyama. El más alto tuvo que atraparlo casi por instinto, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Tobio se quejó de dolor, mirando al renacuajo pelirrojo que tenía entre los brazos.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡¿Y por qué gritas todo eso?!

Hinata escondió el rostro en su pecho.

—¡Porque no quiero olvidar lo que siento! — exclamó con voz amortiguada — ¡No quiero pensar que todo esto es una ilusión y nada más! ¡Quiero estar completamente seguro de que esto es real, porque me haces feliz!

Kageyama se quedó callado, mirando los cabellos naranjas frente a su cara. Estiró las manos, y sostuvo a Hinata por las mejillas, haciendo que lo mire. Hinata tenía la cara completamente roja, y los ojos vidriosos y brillantes. Kageyama lo miró con un cariño que nunca pensó que sería capaz de expresar. Le revolvió los cabellos naranjas mientras hablaba.

—Soy real idiota — le aseguró —. Lo que siento es real. Lo que sentimos es real. Me asegurare de que tu personalidad idiota nunca lo olvide. Y de por sí me asegurare de que digas que me amas, idiota.

Kageyama también estaba rojo, pero sonreía, con esa extraña mueca que solo él sabía hacer. Hinata le sonrió de vuelta, apretándose más a él.

—Lo haremos… lo haremos juntos… No es difícil pues… los idiotas también pueden enamorarse ¿verdad?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de escribir tantos “continuara” es raro escribir ese “fin”  
> Me demore 5 meses escribiendo esto, y estoy feliz, porque me gusta lo que acabo de hacer. Tal vez alguien por ahí no le vea el sentido, o lo vea muy cliché, o muy conveniente, pero, que rayos, es mi fic, mis idea, y por eso agradezco a cada persona que estuvo siguiéndome durante estos 5 meses.  
> Me he divertido un mundo escribiendo esto, y espero haberles sacado al menos una sonrisa o alguna reacción peculiar.  
> Si me preguntan si pienso hacer una continuación, yo escribiría la vida amorosa de esos dos hasta que sean viejitos y arrugados como pasas, pero tengo otras cosas en mente, tal vez haga algo, tal vez se me ocurra algo. Tal vez…  
> También tenía pensado hacer un fic dedicado solo a los chicos de primero, pero, el lunes empiezo la universidad, y va a ser difícil hacerlo ahora, porque ya tengo el primer capítulo de otro fic que publicare pronto, y otro fic de otro fandom. Y estos dos proyectos serán mi prioridad.  
> Si me termino animando, quizás haga extras de esta historia, porque no sé, tengo una par de ideas, pero no prometo subirlas pronto.  
> En fin… solo puedo decir gracias. Gracias por todo. Gracias por leerme.  
> Espero nos volvamos a leer en otra historia :D gracias por todo!  
> ¡Layla Redfox, fuera!  
> :3


	13. EXTRAS

_**1\. Tsukishima necesita paciencia** _

_**.** _

Intentar concentrarse en su almuerzo no sirve de nada.

Yamaguchi acaba de preguntarle a Yachi si le invitaba una papa frita de su plato. Yachi no dijo ni que sí ni que no, solo tomó la papa con el tenedor y se la pasó a Tadashi. Directo a la boca. Yamaguchi tragó contento, agradecido.

No bastaron ni 5 segundos para que se dieran cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Tsukishima los miró con ojos cansados mientras esos dos se sonrojaban hasta los pelos.

—¡L-Lo siento, Yachi! ¡Yo… yo…!

—¡Nonono! ¡Fui yo la que…! ¡Ah, lo siento!

—¡No te disculpes tú! ¡No fue malo!

—¡¿N-No lo fue…?!

—¡No! ¡Más bien…! Más bien iba a preguntarte…

'Aliméntame' le iba a decir. Lo hubiera dicho porque a Yamaguchi se le iba la vergüenza de la nada y hablaba todo lo que pensaba, para luego avergonzarse al momento.

Pero esta vez no lo dijo porque Tsukishima estaba cansado. No le molestaba para nada que esos dos pudieran exhibir su relación a cada persona en el planeta. Lo que le molestaba las cursilerías.

Claro, él también era cursi, pero esas reglas aplicaban a todos menos a él. Porque él era genial.

Así que Kei interrumpió a su amigo solo para soltar: —¿Por qué no se besan de una vez?

Yachi casi se infarta y Yamaguchi casi vomita el almuerzo.

—¡Tsukishima-kun!

—¡TSUKI!

Que alguien le diera un respiro a Tsukishima. Y eso que no tenía a la pareja de raros que faltaba. Cuando volvieran, Kei seguramente terminaría muerto.

* * *

 

_**2\. Kuroo habla a deshoras** _

_**.** _

Eran como las tres de la madrugada cuando Iwaizumi abrió los ojos por la luz frente a él. Solo se trataba de Kuroo, quien tenía el celular en las manos, pasando el dedo por la pantalla.

—¿Kuroo? — cuestionó Hajime — ¿por qué estas despierto aún?

—¿Oh? Perdón Iwaizumi, ¿te desperté? — dijo Kuroo mirándolo apenas —. Estoy hablando con Tsukki.

Hajime ni se sorprendió.

—Bájale el brillo a esa cosa... — dijo Iwaizumi dándose la vuelta sobre la cama, Daichi dormía plácidamente en la lintera de arriba —. Y duérmete de una vez, sabes cómo eres en la mañana.

—Tranquilo, Iwaizumi — dijo Kuroo con los ojos bien abiertos —. En la mañana estaré fresco como lechuga.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, cuando faltaban como 10 minutos para que empezara la primera clase de Kuroo, este se hallaba roncando en la cama, con su habitual forma de dormir. Y Daichi y Hajime lo veían desde el borde de la cama con ojos cansados.

Se miraron un momento, y asintieron a la vez. Hajime sacó una botella de agua de su mochila y la abrió.

—¿Quieres el honor? — le preguntó a Daichi.

—Hazlo tú, sé que adoras hacerlo — respondió Sawamura cruzándose brazos con una sonrisa divertida.

Iwaizumi asintió, luego jaló el cuello de la camiseta debajo de la nuca, y le echó toda el agua encima. Kuroo gritó levantándose automáticamente.

—¡¿QUE RAYOS LES PASA?!

Daichi e Iwaizumi parpadearon.

—¿Hoy no tenías un examen de cálculo, Kuroo? — preguntó Daichi arqueando una ceja.

Kuroo se le quedó viendo, mientras su cerebro procesaba la información y algo adentro hacia clic.

Después de eso salió disparado por toda la habitación buscando ropa decente y sus cuadernos y un bolgrafo, bajo la cansada mirada de sus amigos.

Era la quinta vez en el mes que pasaba, y Daichi e Iwaizumi solo podían preguntarse como Tsukishima podía soportar hablar hasta deshoras con ese gato loco.

* * *

 

_**3\. Los chicos de tercero** _

_**.** _

—Es decir, no me molesta — dijo Tanaka —, para nada ¡Para nada!

Sus amigos musitaron un 'sí' al unísono, sin mirar a Tanaka, mientras se vestían para el entrenamiento.

—Claro, seguramente a esos tres le irá bien — continuó —, pero seguramente les iría tres veces mejor si ¡yo estuviera con ellos!

—Tienes toda la razón — dijo Kinnoshita.

—Es cierto — concordó Narita.

—No saben de lo que se perdieron — agregó Ennoshita.

Todos sin mirarlo. Porque Tanaka se había puesto a pensar en las razones de por qué carajos no fue invitado al campamento de entrenamiento nacional, y en su mente de estrella, eran muchísimas. De verdad.

—¡Claro que no lo saben! Es decir, se perdieron todo esto — hizo una pose como si de un fisiculturista se tratara — ¡entonces están ciegos! ¡Definitivamente!

—Tienes razón.

—Es cierto.

—Están ciegos.

Y Ryuu rio encerrado en su burbuja, engañándose a sí mismo.

Sus amigos lo dejaron así porque Tanaka deprimido era un equipo deprimido. La estrella debía brillar y sonreír, y ser letal y potente, y con el partido de práctica contra Jozhenji a dos pasos y las Nacionales a la vuelta de la esquina, no podían permitirse a un Tanaka con los ánimos por el suelo.

Pero a Ennoshita no le gustaba mentirle, y en ese momento lo invadieron unas repentinas ganas de querer subirle el ánimo. Por lo que después de suspirar con cansancio, se acercó a Tanaka y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Cierto, esos tipos de la Sub-19 tal vez te despreciaron, pero nosotros sabemos lo que vales.

El silencio llenó los vestuarios y todos miraban al capitán expectantes.

—Así que brilla y grita para nosotros, estrella — finalizó Chikara, con una sonrisa calmada.

Tanaka se le quedó viendo, y parpadeó antes de estallar.

—¡GAHH! — literal, de su cuerpo salían llamas — ¡DÉJENMELO A MÍ!

—Contamos contigo.

—Tú puedes.

—Eres genial.

Porque Tanaka era un simplón idiota, pero era la Estrella que más podían apreciar.

* * *

 

_**4\. Boku-chan es maltratado** _

_**.** _

—¡Hey hey hey!

Después de que el balón golpeara el suelo con un golpe que sonó por toda la cancha, Bokuto gritó emocionado, al igual que Oikawa.

Entonces decidieron chocar las palmas de ambas manos como siempre lo hacían. De verdad que lo iban a hacer, pero entonces una pelota que parecía ser una imitación de algún pequeño proyectil impactó contra la cabeza de Bokuto, y lo derribó contra el suelo.

Oikawa se quedó a cuadros, con las manos en el aire, luego sudó frio.

—¡Ni que _hey hey_ ni que nada! — exclamó Yuki-senpai y su metro setenta de altura, echando humo por las orejas, literal — ¡¿Como llegaste al Top 4 con esa pose de porquería?!

Bokuto soltó un grito de indignación desde el suelo.

—¡Es la pose más cool que se haya visto nunca! — exclamó poniéndose de pie de un tiro — ¡Pareciera que vuelo!

—¿Qué carajos hablas?

Bokuto hizo un mohín.

—Yuki-senpai, ¿Por qué es tan malo conmigo?

—No soy malo.

—Claro que lo eres — opinó otro senpai más alto que Oikawa y que era amigo de Yuki-senpai.

—¡Soy exigente, que es diferente!

Oikawa quería opinar, pero ya había recibido mucha exigencia violenta durante la preparatoria, así que mejor se quedó callado.

Bokuto ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué estoy haciendo mal?

Yuki-senpai lo miró, y luego lo señaló.

—Tu cabello.

Bokuto se quedó a cuadros. —¿Eh?

—¡ESE MALDITO CABELLO NO ES NORMAL!

—¡Que su cabello sea grasiento y descuidado no es mi culpa! — y ese era el Bokuto no pensante hablando.

En la frente de Yuki-senpai se resaltó una gruesa vena, el otro senpai rio. Después se escucharon los gritos de dolor de Bokuto por todo el gimnasio, y todos los demás presentes hacían como si nada.

Y Oikawa solo pensaba, de que si Boku-chan ya era idiota, por tantos golpes que recibía a diario, más idiota iba a quedar.

* * *

 

_**5\. Hinata no sabe lo que siente, de nuevo** _

_**.** _

Hinata siente algo pesado en el estómago al empezar el entrenamiento libre de la práctica. La idea era jugar con Kageyama, pero surgieron imprevistos.

—¡Kageyama! ¡Aprovecha que estoy aquí y coloca para mí!

—Nah, Kageyama-kun, quiero jugar contigo. A ver cuánto ha mejorado ese remate tuyo.

—Ehh…

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo lo pedí primero!

—Sigue intentando, Chibi-kun.

Atsumu y Hoshiomi acapararon a Kageyama completamente, y Tobio ni cohibido se sentía, solo confundido porque no sabía cómo responderle a cada quien.

Y eso a Hinata, le provocaba un sentimiento nuevo.

—Noya-san…

—¿Shouyo? — dijo su senpai mirándolo de repente.

—Me siento raro… pero esta vez no sé por qué… — dijo Shouyo con el ceño fruncido.

Noya parpadeó. Miró a Hinata y luego a Kageyama, y así un par de veces hasta que ató cabos.

—Ahhh, ¡Shouyo! — exclamó el más bajo —, no me digas que estas…

—¡No, Noya-san! — le cortó Hinata —. No sé lo que pasa, ¡pero esta vez quiero resolverlo por mi cuenta!

Noya parpadeó de nuevo.

—¿Eh?

—Es como el año pasado cuando invitaron a Kageyama y a Tsukishima a sus campamentos y yo me sentí… — se rascó la cabeza —. Pero supongo que ahora es diferente porque Kageyama y yo somos… — miró el suelo, sonrojado, luego sacudió la cabeza — ¡Pero esta vez me daré cuenta por mí mismo!

Noya lo miró en silencio, pensando que Shouyo era adorablemente idiota, y que no podía distinguir los celos que sentía. Definitivamente Hinata se iba a demorar resolviendo eso.

También pensaba, que Hoshiomi y Miya eran malvados, que tal vez no se daban cuenta, pero lo eran.

* * *

 

_**6\. Los chicos de primero** _

_**.** _

—Himura, ¿cómo soportas tú a esta cosa? — preguntó Toyogawa señalando a Hamasaki.

—¡Hey!

Himura lo miró con un helado en la boca, y se dio cuenta de que sus demás compañeros lo miraban de forma interrogante, con Shitazawa incluida.

—Hablo con Haru desde que usamos pañales — explicó con una sonrisa tranquila —. Con los años uno se acostumbra a sus idioteces y carácter retorcido.

Lo que Himura dijo hizo a todos reír.

—¡Mizu! ¡Yo no tengo carácter retorcido!

—Una vez cuando teníamos 10 años... — comenzó a decir Himura.

—¡No te atrevas a contar esa anécdota! — exclamó Hamasaki señalandolo amenazante.

—...Había una señorita en el parque y...

—¡Dios, detente!

Shitazawa rio en medio de eso.

—Cualquiera que no los conociera y los viera seguro pensaría que Himura-kun es el de carácter retorcido — comentó.

Mizuki la miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Eh?

—¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?! — lloriqueó Hamasaki.

—Pero, como los conocemos sabemos que el señor macabro es Hamasaki-kun — dijo Shitazawa encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Oye!

—No hay discusión — acotó Toyogawa.

—No la hay — dijo Mizushima mientras Shiraiwa asentía en silencio.

Haru solo miró a todos rápidamente.

—Ustedes son malos...

Mizuki sonrió.

—Lo que le pidió a la señorita ese día fue...

—¡CÁLLATE!

* * *

_**7\. Esos capitanes dan miedo** _

_**.** _

Nekoma le ha ganado a Fukurodani en las semifinales. Los búhos han aceptado que a su estrella de primer año le falta crecer, pero que definitivamente le ganaran a su próximo contrincante e irán a las nacionales.

Pero era lo de menos. El problema eran sus capitanes, quienes al momento de saludar solo se quedaron mirando sin expresión en las caras.

—Tora-san, esto me da miedo... — le comentó uno de los gemelos del Nekoma a la Estrella del equipo.

—Lo sé Hoshimoto, lo sé...

Al final, ambos capitanes se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos, y se notaba, incluso en el rango de dos metros que los separaba de los demás, la tensión que rodeaba a Kenma y a Akaashi.

—Je, felicidades Kozume — dijo Akaashi con una sonrisa torcida.

—Hmm, gracias Akaashi — respondió Kenma de la misma manera.

—Pero es una ganada y una vencida — agregó Akaashi —, no estén tan confiados.

—¿Cómo dices? Claro que no... Ahora espero verlos en las nacionales.

Akaashi volvió a reír.

—Claro que sí, esta vez no perderemos.

—Nosotros tampoco vamos a perder.

Esas risas huecas, casi maliciosas, y el aura oscura que los rodeaba, solo causaban miedo en los demás jugadores, pensando que sus capitanes tenían una relación demasiado extraña.

Al único que le parecía genial la situación era a Miyakita, quien solo decía: —¡Los capitanes dan miedo pero son geniales!

* * *

 

_**8\. Kageyama tampoco sabe lo que siente, de nuevo** _

_**.** _

Ahora que Kageyama sí que se siente confundido. Nunca ha experimentado ese sentimiento antes.

—¡Hinata! ¡Juega contra mí!

—¿La coloco para ti, Hinata-kun?

—¡Eh! ¿Eh?

—¡Hey! ¡No acapares a Hinata también!

—Tú eres el que se interesa en lo mismo que yo. No hagas eso, es tedioso.

—¡déjame en paz!

—Ehh…

Kageyama solo podía ver como Hoshiomi y Atsumu lo ignoraban para abordar a Hinata esta vez. Algo extraño se apoderó de su estómago.

—Noya-san… me siento extraño…

—¿Extraño cómo? — preguntó Noya, teniendo la esperanza de que Kageyama se diera cuenta, por piedad.

—Es raro… ¿será algo que habré comido en la mañana?

Noya se quedó mirándolo.

En serio, que esos dos eran tal para cual. Idiotas adorables en potencia. Lo peor era que Noya no podía enojarse con sus kouhai.

Con quien podía, y quería enojarse, era con esos dos chicos de la Sub-19. Entonces Noya se prometió que en las nacionales les patearía el trasero, porque nadie confundía a sus adorables e idiotas kouhais y vivía para contarlo.

* * *

 

_**9\. Tsukishima necesita muchísima paciencia** _

_**.** _

Que lo iba a matar. Definitivamente, cuando tuviera la oportunidad, lo iba a matar.

—¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

—¿Cómo llegó tan rápido, de todas maneras? — se cuestionaba Yamaguchi al lado de Yachi, mirando por la ventana del edificio.

Pasaba que Ukai les había dado la tarde libre, justo cuando Tanaka parecía motivado. Eso a los de segundo no les importó un comino y cuando estaban dispuestos a irse junto con los demás estudiantes que estaban saliendo de la escuela, Tsukishima divisó, al otro lado de la calle, una van roja.

Entonces se escondió tras un muro, y sus amigos lo miraron confundidos, hasta que divisaron al tipo al lado de la van.

El cabello de escoba era inconfundible.

Tsukishima maldecía en voz baja, mientras la pareja a su lado solo observaba a Kuroo con su pose de intento de estrella de cine apoyado a un lado de la camioneta.

—Agh, debe ser una jodida broma…— susurró con el ceño fruncido, despeinándose los cabellos rubios.

Yamaguchi le estaba por decir que todo iba a estar bien, pero entonces Yachi lo jaló por un lado del abrigo. Tadashi miró a su novia (se infartaba cada vez que lo pensaba siquiera) y Yachi señalaba el estacionamiento. Yamaguchi miró también, y su corazón casi sale de su boca.

—Ehh, Tsuki… — dijo apenas, señalando la calle.

Pasaba que los de tercer año del club de vóley ya habían salido, y Tanaka vio a Kuroo. Tsuki tambien lo vio, y su cabeza casi explota.

Los pocos presentes se cayeron de espaldas al ver a Tsukishima salir corriendo a la calle, para detener a su senpai del inminente y posible asesinato hacia su novio (sí, Kei tampoco asimilaba la palabra).

Definitivamente, si Tsukishima tenía amigos que tenían relaciones tan cursis, y un novio que cometía cada desfachatez posible, seguramente, se iba a terminar muriendo.

* * *

 

_**10\. Los chicos de la Sub-19** _

_**.** _

—¿Cómo es posible que no recuerdes el camino de regreso, Bakageyama?

—Dejame en paz, boke ¡No es mi culpa que Tokyo sea tan enorme!

—Muchachos, muchachos, tranquilos, tranquilos.

Noya y el dúo dinámico se ha perdido, y el mayor intenta controlar al par de idiotas que posiblemente se arrancaran los pelos en cualquier momento solo por descubrir quién tiene la razón, porque Hinata no ha parado de echarle la culpa, y eso para Kageyama, en lo más profundo de su corazón, le duele.

La estación de trenes es inmensa, y ninguno de los tres sabe a dónde ir.

Pero, el destino es bueno, y les ha mandado a dos tipos que, casualmente, también iban con dirección a Miyagi, y Hinata al verlos, casi se infarta.

Se han encontrado con Oikawa e Iwaizumi, que van demasiado juntos para el gusto de Noya pero no dice nada. Oikawa, al verlos, solo quiere salir corriendo, pero su compañero lo toma del brazo y lo retiene.

Ambos mayores deciden ayudar a los chicos del Karasuno a volver a casa, o más bien, Iwaizumi lo decide, porque le vale un comino lo que piense Oikawa.

Fue la hora de viaje más aburrida e incómoda que haya experimentado Hinata en su vida, solo podía mantenerse contra la ventana, escuchando el parloteo de Nishinoya y lo poco que hablaba Iwaizumi con él. Oikawa y Kageyama por mientras, sentados uno frente al otro, solo se miran en silencio. Uno sin ningún pensamiento en particular, y el otro como si quisiera ahorcarlo.

Al llegar a casa, se despiden, y solo Hinata nota como los dos ex chicos del Seijo se toman la mano mientras camina.

Se le ocurre una idea, y tal vez lo terminen golpeando, pero no le importa, así que le toma la mano a Kageyama en silencio. Y Hinata, en lo más profundo de su corazón, se alegra de que Kageyama allá hecho más fuerte el apretón.

* * *

 

_**11\. Los chicos de segundo** _

_**.** _

La nieve cae sobre el templo y los muchachos de segundo, mientras abren los boletos que les dirán su fortuna.

—Tendré 'buena suerte' — dijo Hinata sonriendo —. Supongo que es bueno.

Los lentes de Tsukishima brillaron.

—¿Qué es 'buena suerte' comparado con 'muy buena suerte'? — interrogó el más alto mostrándole su boleto a Hinata.

—¡Ahh! ¡Tsukishima, maldito!

Kageyama y Yacchan están conformes con su 'suerte' pero a su lado, Yamaguchi suda frio.

—'Mala suerte' — leyó Tsukishima, al ver es estado apático de Yamaguchi.

Yachi intentó consolarlo, mientras Tsukishima solo le decía que verdaderamente no importaba, a pesar de que el mismo Kei había estado presumiendo su 'muy buena suerte' hace nada.

El dúo dinámico, a medio metro de ahí, pareció pensar lo mismo.

—Esa cosa esta mal — dijo uno.

—Definitivamente — secundó el otro.

El trio de genios, como los había bautizado el par de idiotas, los miraron sin entender. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hinata y Kageyama ya estaban a ambos lados de Yachi, tomándola por los hombros.

—Yacchan es nuestro amuleto de buena suerte — decretó Hinata, mientras Kageyama asentía —. Y le pertenece a Yamaguchi ahora, así que tendrá buena suerte por el resto de su vida.

Tsukishima suspiró al ver como Yamaguchi y Yacchan se sonrojaban hasta las orejas.

—¡No hablen como de una propiedad se tratase, idiotas!

—Técnicamente, Yachi es propiedad del equipo entero, entonces — analizó Tsukishima.

—¡¿Tsuki?!

—Pero 'novia' le gana a 'manager', sin lugar a duda — opinó Kageyama.

—¡Es un amuleto que vale el doble!

—No valen lo mismo, no puede ser el doble, Boke.

—Es una forma de decirlo, Bakageyama, cielos.

—Definitivamente no lo están analizando bien.

—¿Alguien puede dejar de decir que es una posesión por favor?

Y entonces lo chicos de segundo comenzaron a discutir sobre el amuleto de la suerte del equipo, que los miraba un poco cohibida a un metro de distancia.

Sin embargo, Yachi rio al final, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

Reía porque esos chicos la hacían feliz. Reía porque la mejor fortuna era tener a esos cuatro como amigos, y a uno como algo más. Y los quería bastante. Sin importar lo idiotas que pudieran llegar a ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un extra por cada capítulo del fic, el prólogo no cuenta ah e.e xD
> 
> Ahora sí, con eso me despido ¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión! ¡Cuídense!
> 
> ¡Layla Redfox fuera!
> 
> :3

**Author's Note:**

> Ejem, hola :D con este prologo empieza lo que sería mi primer fic de Haikyuu! Lo cual, según lo que creo, tendría unos 10 capítulos más, espero, porque no sé si saldrá bien que lo haga más largo. Creo que la idea del fic se entiende no? xd y espero que les haya gustado :3 ya el siguiente capítulo lo estaré escribiendo más tarde, pero ni idea de cuando suba la continuación. Esta idea se me surgió de la nada hace tiempo, y me pareció ideal para juntar mis tres parejas favoritas en una sola historia corta, o bueno, intento de historia (?) dependiendo de cómo quede xD
> 
> Esto no será TsukiYama, es mucho KuroTsuki y YamaYachi con mucho KageHina, así que prepárense, gehe.
> 
> Nos vemos a la otra!
> 
> Layla Redfox fuera!
> 
> :3


End file.
